Burning In The Skies
by BlackIrisZero
Summary: We, the Grand Chase, defeated the Ascendant God but at what price? How long ago had it happened? I did not know, all I knew was he was gone and he was never coming back. A love story that transcends the boundaries of life and death.
1. Death Of You

_Summary_:

The Grand Chase defeated the Ascendant God but at what price? How long ago had it happened? Elesis did not know, all she knew was he was gone and he was never coming back. A love story that transcends the boundaries of life and death.

_Thank you for visiting my story. I'll update as much as I can and I would really love it if you could drop a small review when you're done reading. Criticisms are always welcome but no flames please. Readers need to be patient with this fan fiction. Good things come to those who wait and read more chapters._

* * *

**_Death of You_**

The Grand Chase an Order of knights and spell casters alike who righteously face the many adversities to protect the world from evil. During their many years of battle, a disastrous evil named Kaze'aze had appeared that ravaged the lands and spread corruption throughout the kingdoms for 5 long years. A special team of Warriors were dispatched to end the reign of Kaze'aze in the Ellia Continent.

The team was eventually successful but with the defeat of the demon manipulator a new and infinitely more powerful evil arose, the Ascendant god Thanatos. The team was now faced with their toughest foe yet. His presence alone instilled fear into their hearts and his power was like nothing they had even seen before. There was no underestimating this behemoth. Nevertheless, the team pressed on and faced the all-powerful god with everything they had.

Arme, Elesis, Lass, Lire, Ronan and Sieghart were the only Chase members awake after fighting for hours. They were weak, drained and heavily wounded and the ascendant god continued to tear through their defenses with ease. Thanatos grinned devilishly, as he pointed his open palm at the gang charging a large surge of dark energy. With a terrifying roar he launched a barrage of dark beams. The team scurried across the tower floor barely able dodge his relentless beams. With a loud grunt, while the team was still dodging the barrage of beams he shot a giant ball of flames at the team blasting them to the walls of the rooms.

"Hey bud! Easy on the fireworks! Clothes like this are hard to find nowadays!" Sieghart hollered at Thanatos. Though he joked, he hide his pain through his cocky grin. In actually his legs felt a lot like Jello.

"Oh this is just hopeless! Nothing works!" Arme complained weakly picking up her battle staff. Parts of her clothes were burned off and her magic wasn't at its best. Not even Lass looked too good; she always knew when he was forcing himself to appear strong. He just played it cool and sheathed his katana and waited for Thanatos' next move.

"Don't you dare give up on me!" Elesis clutched her Ssanggeoms tightly. She had to admit that this battle seemed hopeless, but that never stopped them before "Like hell we'll lose!"

"Come on! The Grand Chase doesn't give up so easily!" Ronan held up his spell sword as he spoke. His sword shined brilliantly casts a seal on the ground "_Holy Blessing_," his all-to-famous spell for raising attack and providing them with a magic shield.

"Delta formation!" Elesis commanded as she rushed towards the gigantic god, her friends close behind her. Lire was the first to act after a few moments of sprinting, she dragged her feet against the tower floor coming to a complete stop before she shot multiple arrows into the sky, "_Star Dust Rain!"_

A fatal skill that shot multiple arrows upward that converged onto one point until they exploded and rained down as burning embers onto Thanatos. While he staggered back from the explosions, Ronan created seal on the ground that would work like a jump pad and launched Elesis, Sieghart and himself upwards where they had a clear shot of Thanatos. Elesis quickly spun her swords on the way up; creating a ring of flames that scorched the air around her while Sieghart gave himself a head start on swinging his sword. Wing's appeared on Ronan's back as he created a rune in front of the trio, he forcefully stabbed the rune producing a much larger version of his "_Blame Buster_!" Elesis used that same rune and thrust her flame spiral through the rune, making it roughly five times the size "_Fated Circle!_" Sieghart in turned and sliced through the air itself releasing a purple surge of energy "_Soul Edge_!" The three attacks converged producing a powerful multi colored surged of energy that shot Thanatos to the wall from the shear brute force of the attack.

"Now!" Elesis screamed as she fell onto Ronan's jump pad. Arme appeared in the air, chanting a strange language that created a dark rune in front of her. Her eyes flashed purple and a vortex of dark energy emerged, using Ronan's rune enlarged it tenfold. Thanatos wouldn't allow her attack to hit him, he rose his hand to block but his arms were crushed to the floor below.

"What?!" Thanatos was appalled. He hadn't noticed Lass' enormous blade striking his hand down until it was too late. He must have waited patiently until Thanatos tried to counter attack. He saluted the god mockingly, before fading back into the shadows. By then it was too late, the vortex of dark energy made contact and with that the entire Fortress collapsed.

When the smoke cleared, Arme released the Mana shield she covered Lass, Lire and herself with and Ronan lowered the magic shield he made for Sieghart, Elesis and himself. The fortress was now only a shambled shell of what it once was.

"Is he dead?" Lass asked still on guard.

"Hardly," Thanatos voice boomed as it blew away all the remaining smoke. He shrugged off Arme's attack like it was nothing despite the heavy wounds on his body. "I grow tired of this!" Just then, with the wave of his hand a black hole appeared and sucked the team inside one by one. After a few moments, it exploded shooting everyone into the ground.

"Pitiful Grand Chase, You cannot defeat me!" Thanatos then opened a large seal and began charging a large scale attack. Ronan thinking quickly gathered his remaining strength, opened a rune under each of his friends and teleported them out of range of the attack. Just then he winced as he got down on one knee unable to move, as a painful surge coursed through his left arm. He was over exerting himself. Thanatos grinned as he released the large surge of energy directed straight at Ronan.

"Tch," Ronan clicked his teeth as he turned his pained left arm towards the beam and created a round projected shield that deflected the brunt of the attack. Ronan couldn't keep it up for long and Thanatos was well aware of that. Ronan felt a disturbance in his magic. His shield was cracking up.

"Crap." It wasn't long before the shield broke and he was enveloped in the dark surge.

"Ronan!" Elesis screamed as Ronan was consumed by the dark energy. She ignored the pain in her body and rushed over to him. When she got there, he was on one knee struggling to stand up. He was hurt, badly. She held him up and noticed the burn marks that covered his body and the large amount of blood dripping from his left arm "How many times do I have to tell you! Stop trying to be a hero! You can't protect everyone!"

"I couldn't live with myself if I couldn't protect you," Ronan covered his left arm in a Holy Flame that slowly closed the wounds "We need to finish this quickly."

"No!" Elesis gritted her teeth and punched him in the ribs.

"Ow! I'm wounded here!"

"You're sitting your butt right _here_! I get it you're a knight, you have to protect people but that doesn't do you any good if you're dead!" Elesis fumed.

"But..!"

"Girlfriend's orders," Elesis said sweetly before she kissed his forehead "Please, I don't want to see you get hurt anymore." Her voice which was no longer angry, cooed Ronan. He couldn't argue with that. He looked at her for a moment before slowly nodding, "Lass get him out of here!" Lass appeared next to them and grabbed Ronan and teleported him to another location. Now they could finally focus on the target ahead. Lass, Sieghart, Arme, Lire and herself were all that stood between Thanatos and his plans.

Thanatos shot four large spikes at the heroes "_Sword Spirit_!" Lass charged forward and slicing through all the spikes with ease. Thanatos grinned for he had expected that. Each piece of the spikes pointed at different people and shot themselves at them. Most avoided the sharpened earth, but unfortunately Lass lost focus long enough for Thanatos to blast him away with one of his death beams.

Sieghart fed up with Thanatos at this point charged gripping his Soluna tightly; he roared as he unleashed his pent-up rage. He tore through the air at a breakneck pace, moving at an incredible speed and slice Thanatos wherever he could at every angle possible, _"Dark Unlimited Blade_!" Sieghart summoned the swords above Thanatos which spun around before pointing towards him and crashing down releasing a large explosion. This heavily wounded Thanatos and Arme used this chance to her advantage. Arme pointed her staff at him and trapped Thanatos momentarily in a ring of constricting runes. Lire unleashed her _"Star Dust Rain_!" once more adding to the God's overall damage. With Arme's spell they could have a little breather before he began acting again. Suddenly, Thanatos began breaking through her runes.

"Arme cast the spell again!" Elesis shouted still rushing towards the god to land the finishing blow but then out of nowhere, a blue hair teenager appeared on top of Thanatos' head and used his orb to increase the power to Arme's spell preventing the god from escaping.

"Ronan stop! You'll kill yourself like that!" Arme shouted.

"What?" Elesis asked momentarily taken aback.

"He's exhausted and over exerting himself! Plus his wounds are too deep; if he tries a spell like that he will die!"

"_RONAN_ get your butt off Thanatos now!"

"Sorry, but if I don't do this he could kill you all." Ronan called forth on all the power he had left in his body. He couldn't allow Thanatos to win. He couldn't bare the loss of losing his friends. He winced slightly, due to his wounds and his overused magic drive do this was fatal. "I don't want to lose my friends. If the choice is me or you, well you can guess the answer."

"_Ronan stop it!"_

"Don't think I will be so easily defeated!" Thanatos roared as the runes around him broke. Opened his mouth and produced a large beam that he blasted upwards.

"_RAHHHHHHHH_" Ronan created five large runes and enormous sword that would match Lass' Sword Spirit. With the remaining strength in his body, he jumped to the sword and grabbed it by the hilt and slammed the sword through the runes releasing an enormous white surge of energy that clashed with Thanatos'. Ronan couldn't hold on forever, his power was draining the longer he kept it there. With a flash of rainbow-colored lights the remaining Chase attack Thanatos from the back weakening and distracting him. In that moment Ronan used this chance to release his magic drive to max blasting Thanatos away. As Ronan pushed his eyes dulled and he could taste something warm and metallic in his mouth.

_Crap…_

Elesis ran swiftly, barreling through the fire that spread across the ground, diving in recklessly through the smoke ignoring the danger that Thanatos might still be alive. But she didn't care; she had to make sure Ronan was alive. He was too wounded to even carry out an attack like that. She jumped over the remains of Thanatos who reverted to his first form. She didn't care about him if he was alive Sieghart could take care of him. In the distance, she could vaguely make out the three large figures that appeared. Upon closer inspection, they were Ronan's summoning; his dragon, Templar and Guardian Angel all encircled a downed man. Elesis cringed as horror spread through her body and sped up her dash. When she got to him, she noticed that there was a small puddle that smelled faintly of metal.

"Hey…I was just thinking of you…" Ronan faintly smiled. Elesis felt part of her mind shatter. Cuts and bruises covered his forehead to his chin, his eyes had lost the perky light that it once held before and his clothes drenched in blood. That's when she noticed his left hand over a dark patch on his shirt. He was bleeding and badly.

"You…you…" Elesis was speechless. A flash of emotions surged through her body interrupting her speech "_Arme_!" She screamed and a flash of purple rushed next to her. Arme appeared within seconds, the look on her face not much different from Elesis'. She removed his hand and began her cure spells casting them as quickly as she could. The rest of the conscious Chase members lined up, all shocked and horrified.

"God! What were you thinking?! This is too much even for you!" Elesis finally chose anger above all other emotions "If we can't stop the bleeding you might…!" Elesis stopped, not wanting to think of it.

"Arme, don't you…think you should tell her?" Ronan spoke softly, looking over to Arme who seemed pained.

"What is he talking about…?"

"Elesis…I…I'm sorry…" Arme's cheeks were now wet with tears streaming down her face. Elesis' head whipped to Ronan. He only gave a faint smile, and then using the last of his remaining strength raised his left hand. A seal appeared on the orb on the back of his hand, and no sooner had it emerged it broke.

"There…You guys can already tell, so you're all free." A seal flashed on each one of his summons disappearing into the night air. Elesis felt that he wasn't only talking to his summoning. The dragon and templar roared and the angel shook her head from side to side "Come on guys…"

"Stop spouting nonsense already! Arme heal him god dammit!" Elesis barked but Arme shook her head.

"Ely," Ronan weakly grabbed Elesis hand "its ok…" He smiled.

"H-how can you smile at a time like that!? You idiot!" Elesis could feel the tears pouring out of her eyes. Ronan raised his hand and softly brushed her fiery red hair.

"Ely…I want you to do something for me…my parents I want you to tell them what happened. Just tell them who you are you'll get something I never had the courage to give you myself."

"Stop talking! You need to save your energy!"

"Sieghart, Arme, Lire…I want you to protect her…please…"

"Of course." Sieghart replied, his eyes full of sorrow. Arme and Lire nodded wiping the tears from their eyes.

"Ronan!" Elesis closed her eyes hoping this was just a bad dream. "No! This is some sick joke right? This can't be happening!" Elesis screamed into the heavens above.

"Ely…." Elesis opened her eyes and looked down at him. He smiled, tears streaming down his face as he slowly spoke "I love you…you'll always be my little firecracker…" With a bright smile his last words seem to fade into the background until his eyes slowly closed never to open again. And with that his hand slid out of Elesis' grip and fell lifelessly to the ground.

"Ronan…? Come on…open your eyes…" Elesis shook his body. Sieghart looked away unable to watch anymore "You can't…you can't just leave me here…I need you…"Lire stretched her hand out towards Elesis but Arme held her back. Instead, she knelt down besides Arme and comforted the weeping mage.

As if the gods themselves were weeping, the sky darkened and the thunder roared as the rain drops drizzled on his cold body. Elesis' eyes dulled as she felt like her heart forcefully ripped from her body. The wind that kept her world alive and thriving was gone, never to return again. She continued to stare at him in hopes that he would just open his eyes and tell her everything was okay like he always did. When reality hit her, all the emotions she held back resurfaced when she opened her mouth and screamed to the heavens above, her eyes drowning in her tears and the rain.

_**Ronan Erudon was dead.**_


	2. Love and Loss

_This chapter gives you tiny hints of Elesis' and Ronan's relationship. As well as giving hints to future events and characters._

"_I am alive but what is this life worth? I feel empty inside. This life mocks me. Numbing my emotions until I cannot feel yet I do feel. What is this state? I cannot say. For I may…just be dead." – Metheny Theodore_

**_Love And Loss_**

"Alright Ronan," Elesis angrily walked into her tent "What have you been doing all by yourself for the past few days?"

"Huh? Oh!" Ronan whipped his head around "H-hey Elesis fancy meeting you here." Ronan smiled nervously.

"Well it _is_ our tent," Elesis paused noticing that he was hiding something behind his back "What are you hiding behind your back?" Elesis inquired taking a step in. He cringed and took a step back.

"Ronan," Elesis glared "Show it to me."

"Show what?" Ronan had always been a bad liar. He couldn't lie to a four year old without screwing something up. The distraught look on his face clearly gave him away.

"Ronan...you know I don't like it when you keep things from me."

"Look Ely, I apologize for not telling you but I just can't show it to you." Ronan pleaded "It would ruin the surprise."

"Come on, just a little peak." Elesis' eyes lite up "It wouldn't hurt just to have a peak right?"

"I can't." Elesis frowned. She took her time closing the distance between the two. Ronan in turn backed away. Just then, Elesis lunged at him. Ronan not having any room to properly dodge got tackled to the ground. With a loud thud the item that was once in Ronan's hand was quickly swiped away by the brash red head. She straddled him and closely inspected the shiny object.

"What's this? A locket?" Elesis asked holding up a silver locket. It opened up and revealed a scarlet red gemstone with a flame insignia etched onto it. Elesis looked over to Ronan clueless of what to make of the necklace but all he replied with was a simple sigh.

"It was supposed to be a surprise...but I guess you can have it now. It's a flame rune, it enchants all your attacks with the attributes of fire and it doubles as a necklace as well."

"Oh wow, thanks Ronan!" Elesis kissed him lightly on the cheek. She had wanted one of those for a while now "What's the occasion?"

"What? A guy can't get his girlfriend something nice every once in a while?"

"So this has nothing to do with my birthday that's coming up?"

"No…" Ronan looked away.

"You're so easy," Elesis kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Is that all I get?"

"What else do you want?" Ronan coughed and Elesis giggled playfully "Or did you want more?" Ronan didn't hide his intentions when he kissed her deeply pulling her down with him. Elesis gigged as their tongues entwined with one another creating their own little dance. Just then, Elesis noticed that Ronan's mouth tasted differently and a liquid unfamiliar to her filled his mouth. Unable to take the taste anymore she broke away from their kiss, pushing Ronan away. Then she noticed the red liquid that was escaping Ronan's mouth.

"What the…? Ronan why the hell are you bleeding?" Before Elesis could grab something to stop it, blood stains appeared on his shirt one after the other. His eyes began to bleed as he convulsed and cringed on the tent floor._ What the hell is going on...?_ Elesis stood mortified at what was happening. She couldn't believe what was happening. Ronan suddenly stopped and smiled before fazing through the ground.

"RONAN!"

"What?" Elesis whipped her head back and saw Ronan standing behind her looking like nothing had ever happened to him "Ely, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"What the hell is going on?" Elesis rubbed her eyes and shook her head. Maybe she was seeing things?

"What are you-" Ronan went silent. His eyes bulged and his breathing stopped. A sword emerged through his torso spilling blood all over Elesis face and body. Elesis stood there, shivering and weary. _What is going on…?_ She had to be dreaming. What else could it be? She had had enough. She couldn't take this anymore. She just wanted it all to end.

Elesis' eyes flew open as she rocketed up from her bed. _Oh great…another dream_ she thought as she wiped the sweat and tears from her face. How many times had she woken up like this? How many days had it been since it had happened? She honestly lost count. She couldn't careless how long ago it was. The pain that filled her heart was still an every lasting flame that burned away her emotions. Her body felt numb and heavy. Moving around was becoming a hassle when you had no motivation to move on.

She lazily put on her clothing, collected her things and made her way out of her makeshift tent. She scanned the camp and noticed everyone else was already packed and ready to go. Without a word Elesis marched on with her friends following closely behind. They were all deeply worried about her but what could they say that hadn't already been said? Elesis kept to herself most of the time and did everything on her own. She hadn't shed a single tear since Ronan died but even Elesis couldn't lie to herself and her feelings. While she slept the tears she held onto so strongly would pour out. Everyone felt uneasy as they listened to her muffled sobs not because she was crying but because they could do nothing to stop it. They eventually came to the city gates and made their way to the 'Ronan Erudon's parents'. They were lead into a castle where the guards then lead them to a large chamber.

"Presenting the King and Queen of Kanavan!"

"Ah, The Grand Chase it is a pleasure to finally meet you all. How can I help you?" The king searched through the small crowd of heroes noticing that someone was missing "If I may ask where my son is?"

"Your son?" Lire asked.

"Ah, I wasn't supposed to say that..." The king rubbed his chin "Well what's done is done, yes my son Ronan."

"We…we had no idea he was a prince…if we knew we wouldn't have let him…and he would be here…" Arme began tearing up again. Lass stroked her back.

"What are you talking about?" The king interjected. No one replied. Elesis only produced Ronan's sword, his glove and rune as well as his cloak. It only took the King and Queen mere moments to understand what that meant.

"Oh…god…Ronan…" The King could not contain his grief.

"Where is my son?" The Queen suddenly wailed "What have you done to my son?" Elesis kept her head downcast refusing to look up.

"Enough, Lydia. If they are the friends Ronan explained them to be they had tried their best to protect him." The King quieted his wife. She immediately took a sit on her throne and cried her eyes out. The king held his face in the palm of his hand and did the same. Soon only the sound of their weeping filled the room. Arme and Lire worried looked over to Elesis who just stood there, unmoving and silent.

"Ronan, my son what has become of you?" The king spoke to himself softly. He wiped the tears out of his eyes and looked to The Chase "I apologize for what you have just heard and seen but yes, Ronan Erudon is-was the prince of Kanavan and our only heir."

"_Idiot…_" Elesis muttered softly under her breath but the King couldn't help but overhear.

"You must be Elesis Sieghart." Elesis weakly nodded "Come with me, we have much to discuss. As for the rest of the Grand Chase, my guards will lead you to your rooms. You must all be tired from your long trip." Just then, a few disheartened guards appeared and lead the team to their rooms. Before they could leave, Arme and Lire noticed the King walking off but Elesis remained still.

"Elesis the king is leaving!" Lire rushed over to Elesis, shaking her slightly. She still didn't move. Lire lifted her head and gasped. Elesis' her eyes were dulled and lifeless, she had been like this ever since he died. Lire lightly slapped her on the cheek and her eyes regained their usual spark.

"Hey! What the heck was that for?" Elesis fumed.

"The King is leaving! Follow him!" Lire pushed Elesis and she reluctantly followed. Elesis eventually caught up to him in the extensive hallway.

"The prince…Ronan always spoke highly of you in his letters. He always said how wonderful you were, despite your-how do I put it? Anger issues? Yes that's it. To be honest, I often found myself worrying about his health if he continued your relationship with him. "I'll be fine, she won't kill me…I think." He would write…" The king wiped a tear that had weld up in his eye. The two exited the large corridor and entered a large luxurious room with wall to wall books, swords, shield and magic orbs. _His room_ Elesis thought.

"But Ronan loved you and held you very dear to him in his heart. That is why he told me to let you have this is this were to ever happen." Elesis turned up to his statement not understanding what he meant. The king noticed her perplexed gaze.

"He…knew that this might happen. Truth be told, he sent a letter before he went to battle. He explained that this would have happened and if it ever did he wanted me to give you something he never had the courage to give you himself."

The King opened a locked chest and produced a large black box which he presented to Elesis. She accepted the box and opened it; at that moment she found herself completely speechless. The tears that she refused to shed for all those days were fighting their way to her eyes. She quickly closed the box just as she opened it. She didn't want to see what was inside of it anymore. Twin silver rings with red and blue gem stones, with gold writing etched on the side _"To My Eternal Love, Elesis"_. She steeled her will and gritted her teeth forcing her emotions back. She wasn't about to give in.

"You lying idiot Ronan!" Elesis turned her sorrow into anger. A reliable trick she learned. To her crying was a weakness and weakness was not to be tolerated if one were to be a knight. She always had to be strong for her family and her friends so naturally she learned to hate being weak and incompetent "You were a prince…you even wanted to marry me…me of all people…why didn't you tell me? I would have treated you like you deserved to be…"

"But that my dear, is why he didn't want to tell you. He knew you would treat him differently and he didn't want that. He wanted you to love him for who he was not what he was. He didn't want to change what you two had." Elesis suddenly lost all the anger in her body and that was quickly replaced with anxiety and sorrow. She had to get away from it all.

"If..if that's all you wanted to say to me my team and I will be leaving now."

"He said you might be like this," the king sighed "Why not stay for a few days? You and your friends must be tired from the long trip."

"I'm sorry but we couldn't, we have places to go and people to save." Elesis' eyes returned to their dulled state and the king noticed. She must have been feeling a great deal of sorrow. She was numbing the pain by throwing her mind into a state of solitude. She was escaping the pain of reality.

"Please my dear, stay at least until the funeral is done."

"We already took care of that. We buried him on top a hill next to the Fortress of Ascension in Xenia."

"A burial in a patch of dirt isn't fitting for a prince. I'll dispatch a team of my fastest trackers with the aid of one of your friends we will bring his body back…that is if his body is in one piece?" Elesis nodded "Then shall you wait?" The king wanted to ask her more about his death but in the state she was in she might have gone into mental shock.

"Since you insist…but may I ask a favor?"

"Anything."

"May I…be alone in his room for a while?"

"Of course."

"Oh, and if you need a fast tracker, take Lass. He is the short, pale, white haired boy with the katana. He is probably the fastest one of us all." With that the King nodded and made his way out.

She knew it was stupid and irrational but she felt happier than she ever had been in days. Everything was a walking reminder of him, it brought both painful and happy memories but she was content. When she occupied his room she felt like he was close that he was with her. Silly, she knew but she didn't care, she was happy. She was well aware of the danger of thinking of him this way but how could she not? She missed him terribly. She found a box of stored letters next to his bed. They were his letters to his father.

_Dear Father,_

_My days with Grand Chase have been interesting. I'm learning new magic from a mage named Arme and precision skills from an elf named Lire. But one girl astounds me to no end, Elesis. She is stubborn, obnoxious and immature! I've never met a woman like her before. Even though we only argue about who gives the orders, I can't help but find myself staring at her. Father am I ill?_

_Dear Father,_

_Elesis is becoming more stubborn! Lire tries to stop the fighting but she alone can't handle it! A new member Ryan, tries to aid her but when Elesis and I get into an argument all hell breaks loose! Literally! We were chased by demon knights just recently that seemingly ran off when they saw the two of us fight…Oh! We also met Elesis' Ancestor! I wonder how he has survived for so long?_

_Dear Father, _

_What is wrong with me? When I got near Elesis the other day, I noticed that she is actually quite beautiful. Her fiery red hair actually matches her rash and arrogant behavior somehow. And when she swings her sword there is so much passion in that one swing, or is that just her anger? I can't tell. But I find myself more and more fascinated by her. She is not like any of the girls you wanted me to marry. She is different, she is unique. _

_P.S And I do not only write about her! I have other things to write about but…ugh, never mind. You won't understand._

_Dear Father,_

_I…think I know what was wrong with me. I think I'm in love with her, as crazy and dangerous as that sounds. I'm going to explore into this more. We met a few people from our Adventures. Lass the thief has a dark and silent personality but I think there is hope for him. And there is Jin the fighter, he is amazingly strong and agile. He says how he is in love with a dancer named Amy. I occasionally have chats with him about love, just to pass the time. _

_Dear Father,_

_I'm sorry I took so long to write this letter father but I have been busy these past few weeks. I became an Abyss knight! I feel so much stronger now! And all my friends have become stronger as well! Elesis looks surprisingly good in her new outfit. Also, I know that this may sound strange but I think I have a girlfriend now. She is rude, angry and arrogant but she just has this charm over me. Like a spell of some kind. I hope she likes me as much as I like her. _

These weren't all the letters. The king must have had the others. She put the letters away and searched through the room. Minutes turned to hours, before she knew it several days had pasted. Every so often there would be a knock on the door telling her that a bath had been drawn for her and to alert her that her breakfast, lunch or dinner had been ready. She did all that she had to and quickly returned to the room. It had become her person sanctuary. She didn't want to leave but one day she knew she had to face reality and that scared her deeply.

* * *

Meanwhile high on top the clouds beyond the sky, two heavily armored figures walked through a stone temple. Twin knights strode gracefully through the Highland temple, with large golden symbols attached to their backs. (These symbols were the sign that proved that one was a god.)

"How goes things? Are you becoming accustomed to everything here in 'paradise'?" The dark knight asked with a slight chuckle.

"'Paradise' seems a lot more like work," The dark blue knight sighed "But to answer your question, yes I am."

"Only a few weeks and the greenhorn becomes a full fledged god. I'm impressed, Spell Boy."

"I'm only a god in title. I still don't have it takes to become one," The blue knight looked at his symbols "And I rather you not call me that. It's degrading."

"Whatever you say," The dark knight shrugged. He stopped and peered through the nearest window gazing down on the earth below "There seems to be a lot of activity going on in Archmedia. The High one says that it's going to become a blood bath if the Dwarfs and Elves can't control themselves."

"Someone should really stop their stupidity. Don't they see that Ashtaroth is just using them?" The blue knight shook his head.

"Yeah, someone should." The dark knight gazed over to the blue, as if he was sending him a message.

"Oh fine, I'll stop them." The blue knight turned and walked away "I thought being a god had perks."

"It does. You won't die anytime soon."

"Thrilling."

_**Who are these knights? And what are their plans for ending the war especially when the Grand Chase will be taking part? Next time: War.**_

**_Note: Alright, you guys know that Ronan's death is where this story separates from the actually Grand Chase story. Everything beyond this point will be my doing. _**


	3. War

_Sorry this chapter took a while. School has been hectic and I have many other stories juggling as well. __Sorry if you guess wanted more Elesis POV time, It's plot development time. I'll make up for it in the next chapter be sure of that!_**  
**

* * *

"_I'm standing on the edge; I fall and hit the ground breaking apart from within; I stand tall even though it hurts while I pretend I don't feel any pain." _

**War**

Strangely the moon in the sky shone brighter than it ever did before with it's luminescent glow capturing Elesis' gaze. The sky above was shrouded in a veil of crimson; the scarlet embers below danced into the solid darkness of night. Shadows gathered around the wooden tomb all looking to the dazzlingly flame consume what was left of the prince of Kanavan. The night seemed serene, peaceful and amazingly quiet. The crackling flame was the only thing that could be heard. It alone seemed to pull Elesis out of her daze.

As the fire burned away at Ronan's wooden tomb Elesis felt an exact burning in her heart; it ripped, scorched and tore through her. How could she possibly watch this any longer? She slowly began backing away, turning away from the gruesome sight before her only to walk into two familiar faces. They wasted no time in holding her down but Elesis wasn't going to give in. She struggled to break free but when she felt warm tears on her collar bone she stopped moving. Elesis realised that the two of them wrapped their arms around her in an awkward hug.

"Elesis, it's ok." Lire cooed her as she stroked Elesis hair.

"What are you guys doing? I'm fine!" Elesis struggled.

"Then why are you crying?" Arme asked.

Elesis soon realized that the tears she felt were her own. She had been crying the entire time. She knew this had been coming, she prepared for it in her sanctuary day after day but nothing could have ever prepared her for this. Elesis bit her lip and fought back the emotions she held back for so long but she could only do so much. Elesis collapsed onto her knees and poured everything out in that moment. She promised herself that day that this was the last time she was ever going to shed a single tear.

_No more. No more of this. I can't take this anymore..._

The next day the chase said there goodbyes and left the kingdom of Kanavan making their way to the new continent east of Xenia, Archmedia. The Chase had to move on, for there were still untold evils waiting in the world. Once they got there everything seemed quiet, too quiet. There were no vicious orcs, murderous marauders or malicious monsters to 'greet' them. Elesis took the quiet as an ambush waiting to happen and trudged on cautiously. After a day of hiking they found themselves on top a large mountain where brimstone and sulphur filled the air. Over the horizon was a war torn land spreading out as far as the eye could see. Mari materialized a large telescope which she gave to Elesis. With it she could make out large number of burly dwarves with large stone slabs for hammers fighting dark assailants who seemed none too friendly.

After making their way down the mountain, Elesis gave out the order to avoid conflict as much as they could. They needed more information before they could take any further actions. Elesis always thought that the Grand Chase was well known organization. Their fame stretched from the edge of the world and back. However, the dwarves and elves that attacked them couldn't careless about where they came from, they just wanted the Chase dead. After making quick work of both factions, they made their way through a secret passage way which a dwarf reluctantly gave after Dio forcefully interrogated him. According to the Dwarf, the passage lead directly under the capital city, Thunder Hammer. It wasn't soon after that they ran into a wall of heavily guard dwarves. They severely out numbered the Chase 100 to 11.

"You're under arrest!"

"I think it's best if we go along." Sieghart sighed; fighting all these guards would do them no good. If they wanted to get out of this alive, they had to be caught…for now at least.

The Chase had been sitting in a damp, cold cell for hours. So far their exploration of Archmedia sucked. They had been arrested, had their weapons taken away and most importantly had their dignity stolen. Elesis infuriated by her grandfather's suggestion kicked him, waking up from his nap. He yawned loudly and noticed Elesis enraged status.

"Alright, alright." Sieghart shrugged before he walked over to Mari and tapped her lightly on the shoulder "You're up kid". Mari reluctantly turned around with her usual expressionless face, revealing a small black device in her hands, _The Iron Crusher_. Sieghart grinned.

"By Thor's hammer what is going on here?" Their guard came running once he heard the deafening explosion. He charged through the smoke oblivious to the much larger figure lingering behind the dwarf. Sieghart slammed his hand down on the dwarves neck knocking him out. They picked up the keys dangling around his waist and unlocked the chest containing all their weapons. Once they were geared up, they made their way through the large castle in hopes of escaping.

"Hey guys!" Amy stopped running "Over here! Isn't he an elf?" Amy pointed towards a dark figure down the lengthy corridor.

"What's he doing here?" Jin asked rushing back to Amy. With one look, Jin noticed a dark aura coming from the elf. _Well isn't he friendly_. Amy didn't know what happened, she suddenly found herself in the air flying towards her friends.

"Jin what are you-?" Amy's eyes grew wide when Jin was suddenly assaulted with a barrage of dark sphere's that smashed him into the wall. "_JIN_!"

The room suddenly grew dark and cold. Out of the corner, they saw a flash of black rush towards them. It all happened so quickly. The first thing Elesis noticed when her eyes flashed open was that she was now lying on the ground and so were her friends. Jin shrugged off the attack, pulling himself off the wall and helped Amy up.

"What was that all about?" Lire asked as she pulled Ryan and Mari up.

"Ahhh! The orbs! Noooooo!" Arme cried collapsing on the ground "He took the orbs!" The very same orbs that they collected from the gods in Xenia to defeat Thanatos. Those orbs were powerful artifacts that nearly tripled the team's abilities. It was the only way they were able to pull off those amazing attacks even after being so drained of energy. Off in the distance, ignoring Arme's childish wailing Elesis could hear the stomping and shuffling of feet.

"We've got company."

"What is the meaning of this?" A large crowned Dwarf dressed in gold shouted, his voice echoed and boomed through the castle walls. The dwarf king trotted through the hall, following him was his own personal army of dwarves.

"We are the Grand Chase we mean you no harm." Sieghart stepped forward, lugging his Soluna over his shoulder. After explaining to him (multiple times) that they were just here passing through until they were attacked by elves and arrested by his guards, the king agreed to not prosecute them but they were to leave the kingdom immediately.

"Why are you at war with each other?" Mari raised the question.

"They started it." The king snorted. _What kind of childish reason is that?_ The entire Chase's thoughts were in unison.

"One day out of the blue, they launched an attack on my kingdom and it just continued back and forth until it became a war."

"Elves aren't normally violent! They must have a reason for it!" Lire claimed.

"If you wish to know what those pathetic elves have to say go ask them yourselves!"

The enraged king kicked them out of the kingdom and sent them to a barren wasteland that must have once been a beautiful plain. Ravage by the ever continuing war it turned to this. According to the king, the elves must have somewhere in the area. Again, Elesis could hear the stomping of feet but this time there was much more stomping. In the distance, Elesis could make out an army of elves charging towards them.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Arme's shoulders sagged.

"Interesting." A small smirk tugged across Dio's face. He hadn't had one interesting fight since Thanatos and his claws were just begging for some action. Just then, he noticed a very familiar figure floating above the army.

"Ashtaroth!" Elesis shouted. They hadn't seen him since the battle with Thanatos. After they had defeated the Ascendant god, Ashtaroth stole his orb of destruction and disappeared into the night. What was he doing here?

"My my, look at what we have here. The infamous Grand Chase made their way to Archmedia. Let me be the first to welcome you. Kill them all!" Ashtaroth order and elves followed. _Why were they listening to him?_ Lire thought _he must have brainwashed them!_

The horde raced towards the Chase yelling and chanting out in their elfish tongue. The chase hesitantly readied their weapons; a small army of homicidal elves was nothing to be scared of. Their frequent fights with humongous gods and monsters made these guys seem like ants. However, most of the Chase still felt uneasy. Mari and Dio, on the other hand didn't seem to care one way or the other.

Just then, without warning, an oversized surge of celestial energy shot across the large barren wasteland creating a split between the two fractions. All eyes turned scanned for the origin of the attack until they laid eyes on the large figure floating in the air, a blue knight.

The knight clad in navy blue armor from top to bottom simply scanned the barren waste land. When the knight's vision fell onto the Chase, he stared at Elesis and her gang of knights. Elesis didn't know what to make of this. Frankly his staring was starting to freak her out even if she couldn't actually see his face because of the helm that he wore.

"Elesis! Dark elf at twelve o' clock!" Ryan shouted from the back. The same dark elf that attacked them in the dwarf castle was charging straight for Elesis. She readied her weapons in vain for a flash of blue made quick work of the elf. The elf slashed downwards with his curved blade but the knight grabbed it, crushing the steel with ease and pressing his hand against the Elves chest. With a large surge of energy pouring out of his hand he shot the elf into the rear guard of the coming army. Elesis stunned by the knights amazing speed just stood there with her mouth slightly opened.

"Who are you suppose to be?" Elesis huffed dashing backwards.

"I am a highland god sent down here to prevent this war from taking place. Worry not for I am not your enemy." The knight spoke proudly "If you wish to address me, I am…"

"Xavier" A very similar dark knight appeared next to him "And you may call me Vincent."

"Well that's all good and dandy but if you will excuse me, I have a war to deal with."

"Wait, Miss…"

"Elesis. Elesis Sieghart."

"Miss Sieghart, I must warn you that this war may be a little much for-" Elesis raised her hand to Xavier's face interrupting the blue knight. She looked up to him with an angry glare.

"That never stopped us before. And before you give me the entire, this is too dangerous speech; I would appreciate it if you didn't stick your head where it isn't wanted. We can handle ourselves." And with that she began walking. She seemed…anxious, like she was in a rush to go. _But why?_ The knight thought.

"Then…allow me to be of use to you."

"What?" Elesis turned around, noticing the knight down on one knee.

"Allow me to be your guide while you explore the remaining dangers of Archmedia." Elesis simply raised her eyebrow as he continued "Xavier at your service."

"Well well, seems like the Grand Chase has gotten help from the Highlanders. This should make things interesting!" Ashtaroth produced a long shapely spell sword and pointed towards the Chase "Who will have the honor of dying by my blade?"

"I don't know about dying," The black knight walked on the air like there were invisible platforms forming under his every step "But by the Order of the Highlanders, you're under arrest!" A large symbol that resembled a shield appeared under Vincent's feet as he began charging his energy. He pointed the symbol at Ashtaroth and unleashed a raging storm worth of lightning at him. He then casted a shield to protect himself and then sliced through the air releasing a crescent-shaped energy slash. Vincent's symbol attacked like a shield and deflected the attack.

"Master!" The dark elf jumped high into the air and produced a dark sphere of energy alongside his dark master's. The twin sphere's fused into one creating a humongous ball of dark energy, _Dark Nova_. The two screamed as they shot the sphere towards the knights, the Chase even his own elves! He was going to kill everyone!

Vincent silently hovered down to the ground and began chanting in an ancient language as Xavier began writing runes in the air with his finger. The dark knight then thrust his hand forward breaking the runes turning them into a large seal roughly the same size with the Dark Nova. The seal began rapidly spinning releasing tiny surges of energy every so often. When the two attacks collided, the immense energy that lashed out sent the Chase flying. For a time, everything was white; the blinding light from the collision momentarily blinded the team of knights.

"Tch, not bad a shield you have there." Ashtaroth scoffed. Elesis could only make out voices at that time.

"Who said anything about it being a shield?" Xavier remarked. Elesis could faintly make out the structure of the large amount of energy that was violently lashing within the seal. Before Ashtaroth had time to flee, a large blast erupted from the seal striking both the assailant as well as his dark master with ten times the energy they used. When the beam's energy ran out; with a loud the assailant fell. Ashtaroth remained in the air gripping his heavily wounded arm cursing under his breath. How could he let this happen? If these Gods hadn't shown up his plan would have been perfect! He had everything he needed, so he didn't need to remain here any longer.

"Until next time Highlanders…and let's not forget the Grand Chase." With these words Ashtaroth faded away into nothing. Before Elesis could get up she felt something in her hands.

"Take this." Xavier placed a large blue orb in Elesis' hands "Use that to call me whenever you feel that you need help. Remember from here on out I'm your guide."

"Thanks but no-" Before Elesis could finish her sentence, the knight was suddenly surrounded with a white light and soon began to fade away.

"Just keep it; I know you're too stubborn to accept help but just in case." The knight chuckled before he completely faded away.

"What the hell?" Elesis groaned and looked at the strange orb. There was no way in hell she was calling him. She had had enough with 'Gods' so she simply threw the orb in her jacket never to be touched again. She had a feeling that she would see those knights again.

* * *

_Ok, the actual story gets up to the point were Xavier shows up. So from here on out if my imagination at work. A new friendship is born between a human and a god. It can't be a bad thing...can it?_


	4. Godspeed

_N/B: Sorry this took so long! I don't have a reason for my lateness so yeah...Enjoy~_

_PS: Please try to ignore the spelling and grammer errors.  
_

**Godspeed**

**_"Searching for answers I always knew; I lost myself. There's nothing left to lose… nothing to fight for, yet the fighting never ends. I can't bear to face the truth…I can't face the dark without you." _**

**_

* * *

_**

"I love you!"

The air solidified. For a moment, Elesis didn't realize what she had just been told. Just now, what did he say? love? Like as in, _Love_? That _Love _between two people that eventually develops into marriage? _What is he talking about?_

"... Eh?" was all she could reply.

"I said I love you! Whenever I look at you my heart starts beating fast and I can't think clearly! You're always on my mind, even in my dreams! Isn't that what people call love?"

"Wha? Wha?"

"Anyway, right now you aren't being fair at all! What do you mean I shouldn't protect you? That I'm babying you? Why do you think I'm risking my life for you? It's because I love you!"

Ronan said what he had to say and tried to stand up, but then he noticed. Elesis was holding his cape restraining him and waiting while blushing. Suddenly, Ronan began regretting what he just said. _Aah, what did I end up saying just now? Great, now I'm too embarrassed to even look her in the eye._

After some time passed... Elesis returned to herself. She was still confused. _What_ _should I do?_ Anger and delight, two opposite feelings, came forth which confused her. The more she thought of it the more her face began reddening.

"If it's a lie, I'll kill you." She said only that with a shaky voice. Just how red was her face right now? To what extent were her cheeks dyed in red? Anyway, it was hot.

"It's not a lie!"

"I-I…don't really like you!" Elesis lied.

"Then why are you blushing so hard! And look at your hand, you haven't let go of my cape." Elesis eyes became downcast as she blushed even harder. Ronan thought that Elesis was awfully cute. Even now she still didn't let go of his cape.

Ronan thoughts went so far, that he ended up wanting to hug her and stroke her cheeks. But he'd get hurt if he were to do it. Elesis was incredibly prideful after all. And that pride covered her heart, creating a very thick armor out of which her true feelings could hardly ever reach out.

"You're not being honest with yourself Elesis."

"Shut up you!" Oh, that was it. That was the last straw. Ronan couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey Ely."

"Ely? Is that a nick-"Elesis suddenly found herself confused once more. She didn't enjoy being touched by anyone but Ronan as brave as he was, was touching her…with his lips! Without any warning, Ronan smashed his lips against hers. Elesis was taken aback, but strangely she didn't hate it. A part of her mind wanted to push him away and pretend that this never happened and the other wanted to enjoy this as much as she could. Giving into her temptations, she calmly closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his head.

Afterwards Elesis caught Ronan's shoulders and lifted her hip. And then she peered into his face with serious eyes her cheeks still flushed.

"Y-you had better take responsibility for kissing me." Ronan smiled and replied with another kiss.

* * *

Like clockwork, Elesis eyes flew open. Still in a daze she scanned the brown tent.

"Oh right…" Remembering that it was all just a dream; she lazily got up and looked for her mirror. Dreaming about Ronan was a nightly activity for her recently. Maybe it was the letter's doing. They all spoke of things she and Ronan did when they became a couple and last night's dream was no different. It was when they first became a couple. She smiled bitterly, remembering the feel of his lips on hers. She didn't particularly hate the dreams but she didn't like them either. They were a constant reminder that he wasn't here anymore.

By now she had learned to deal with the pain but to her that didn't mean anything. She still thought of him, not because she wanted to but because _everything_ reminded her of him (possibly an excuse). Finding her mirror she noticed that her hair was frizzled, her eyes had dark rings under them and her lips were chapped. She sighed heavily and searched for the make up in her bag.

"Wait a minute…" It was only when she was done applying it that she remembered "I hate make up!" She only wore it because she was afraid of what Ronan would think if she didn't. Ronan always said he didn't mind if she wore it or not but she would always worry. Throwing the bag to the corner of the tent, she searched for the map of Archmedia that Xavier gave her.

Her eyes narrowed at nothing in particular. She suddenly found herself angry for some reason. The more she would think about Xavier the angrier she got. It had only been a week since their escape from Thunder Hammer and Xavier made it his duty to visit the Chase on each one of those days. Elesis in particular didn't like it. The worst part of it was that after he forced her to accept his help, she couldn't get rid of him because of the tracker rune that he placed on her. So far, he managed to piss her off beyond her normal threshold that only Ronan did when they first met.

What pissed her off even more was that all her friends actually liked him. He didn't waste his time in building relationships with everyone in the Chase. Elesis couldn't trust him as far as she could throw him (which wouldn't be far…). Everyone now seemed to want to give him the light of day, Elesis on the other hand refused to even speak with him.

She gave up the idea of looking through the map and tried to busy herself. For one reason or the other, she found herself opening the chest of Ronan's belongings that his father gave her. She opened one of the letters he wrote and began reading.

_Dear Father,_

_The Chase has been doing fine so far father. For now our opponents seem to be the gods themselves! Before you say anything (or freak out for that matter) the Grand Chase is perfectly capable of handling itself. We have become strong both physically and mentally. As for Elesis and I, our relationship seems to be fine…I think. Oh who am I kidding? All the women you tried to get me to marry are nothing like her! I don't know if I can make her happy. What if I screw up? Or insult her somehow? You know how I can be sometimes! What if I accidently call her 'Mom' like I did with Princess Celeste? Oh may the gods help me…Oh how Ironic it is that I have to be fighting them soon…-Sigh-_

_Love Ronan_

Elesis could help but smile. She had no idea that the pompous and slightly arrogant Ronan had this many doubts. Her quick moment of happiness was replaced with loneliness. She couldn't live like this anymore. She enjoyed seeing him, she enjoyed feeling him in her dreams but it scared her. What if she never got over this? What if one day she never wanted to wake up from her dreams? She had to stop it. The answer must have been right in her face but she never noticed it.

She searched through the room until her eyes lay upon her swords. She stared at them intently; an idea forming in her head. She had just found the answer she had been looking for.

"Hey hey do it again!" Amy cheerfully squealed.

"Be careful now." Xavier raised his hand and created a seal under her. Soon the seal released a small whirlwind that rapidly twirled Amy around. The clear wind soon filled with Amy's pink energy. She stuck her left arm and leg, keeping her right one down firmly to the ground and imitated a spinning top, _Spinning combo_! Just then, the energy dissipated and Amy was left spinning causing her to become dizzy and out of breath. Suddenly she fell backwards but luckily enough Jin was there to catch her.

"Not bad but you need to fix the dizziness." Jin chuckled.

"It's not as easy as you think it is!" Amy shouted "You need to practice this for years to get use to the spinning, I can't get it in a few days."

"Oh really?" Xavier snapped his fingers and materialized a pink bracelet "This is the Ditzy Ring. It should cure your dizzy spells and the best part is you don't have to train for it."

"Oh my god! Thank you!" Amy tried to grab it but soon lost her balance and fell into Jin's arms once again.

"How about we take a break before you try walking again, ok?" Jin patted Amy's head and she replied with a feeble nod. Jin sat down and Amy rested her head on his thighs. She smiled brightly at the fiery headed teen and he did the same. Xavier quickly noticed the mood going on between the two and decided to leave them alone. Xavier explored the camp site a bit before bumping into Arme.

"Xavier! Good timing! Could you help me with this magic potion?"

"I'm not sure if I can but I'd be glad to help."

"The potion is supposed to raise a person's vitality but each time I use it…it erm…poisons people." Arme coughed the ending of her sentence.

"….Who exactly did you use this on…?" Xavier asked worriedly and Arme pointed over to Lire. She was kneeling next to a familiar elf who didn't seem to happy on the ground.

"She said it was apple juice!"Ryan screamed, tossing and turning in his pained position.

"Arme. Fix it. Now!" Lire's anger exploded. She had always been patient with Arme's tricks but this was going too far, even though the tiny mage had done much worse things. Like the time she summoned a giant spider that Ryan wanted to make his pet. That ordeal didn't go so well; especially when it tried to lay eggs in his stomach.

"Help…" Arme pleaded.

"This is what happens when I let you out of my sight," Lass literally appeared next to Arme and lightly karate chopped her head. Xavier laughed nervously as he waved his hand releasing shimmering light orbs that sank into Ryan and just as they entered they flew out carrying a purple liquid within them and finally disappearing into the air. Everyone but Lass relaxed as he began to lecture Arme on experimenting on her teammates.

Just then Xavier could feel a tugging at his cape. Xavier turned to find Mari with her usual solemn expression tugging at his cloak with a strange black device in her hands.

"Xavier could you use that location spell on Sieghart once more…he got away…"

"What are you going to do with him anyway….?"

"Secret." With no more than that she took the small rune Xavier formed in his hand and ran off towards the edge of the camp. Xavier could feel a cold sweat forming on his brow. The crown-like device crackled with blue and red lightning as Mari ran. _It looks like an electrocution device…_

Off in the distance Xavier could hear 'Found you!' 'Dammit Mari, I'm not going to wear that thing!' 'You're immortal you can take it!" followed by a blue and black figure running of towards the forest out of Xavier sight. In his heart he prayed for Sieghart's safety.

Xavier had to admit that despite their abnormal behavior he grew to like the Chase. Unfortunately for him, a few members of the chase weren't so fond of him. It wasn't that he hadn't tried talking to them but the cold gestures, harsh language and just plain ignoring him he couldn't get them to open up to him.

Dio gave cold gestures, sarcastic comments and was extremely rude to him but didn't ignore him. The Chase's unshakable and tomboyish leader on the other hand hadn't said more than a few words to him before she began ignoring him. Whenever she came out of her tent she wouldn't even give him a second glance. She was completely ignoring him and he didn't know why. What had he done to her? He had barely spoken to her so why the unnecessary anger? Just then, Xavier could feel someone's hands tap on his shoulder knocking him out of his trance. It was then Xavier noticed that he was in front of her tent.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Sieghart's cool voice advised.

"Oh? I just...wanted to make sure she was alright. She's been in there all day."

"Let her come out when she wants to…when she is ready to. Otherwise, she'll react violently like she always does. _You of all people should know how she is_." Xavier's eyes widened at the dark warriors words.

"Wha…?" Sieghart gave a large grin before patting the blue knight once more on the shoulder and disappearing into the camp. _How did he…? No he couldn't possibly know._ Xavier shook the thoughts that were piling up in his head and made his way back to camp. He took heed of Sieghart's warning…for now.

It wasn't until later that night when Xavier was about to make his leave that he noticed Elesis leave her tent. Before he could speak, Elesis made sure that everyone was asleep in their tents before she disappeared into the night. Xavier sat back and watched her unusual nightly excursions for days without so much as a word to the others. Just what was she doing?

"God! What the hell is your problem? Don't scare me like that!" Elesis hadn't taken two steps out of her tent before she bumped into the large knight.

"I apologize for my abruptness."

"Well what do you want?"

"Call me intrigued but what have you been doing all this time?"

"All this time…?" Elesis' gaze narrowed "You've been spying on me."

"I'm just concerned as to what you do each and every night behind your friends backs."

"Keep your concern. It's none of your business." Elesis walked away from the camp through the darkness with Xavier close behind.

"Everyone else has accepted me but you seem to keep your distance…not from only me but everyone else as well."

"I have my reasons, now stop following me!"

"I can understand why you don't trust gods but-"Suddenly Elesis whipped her body around, sheathed her sword and pointed it at Xavier's face in one swift movement.

"Don't you dare act like you know me! You got everyone's affection and respect but you won't get mine! Get that through your goddamn head. You should be freakin' happy I finally agreed to you being our guide so don't screw that up! Stick to your job and I'll stick to mine. Keep out of my affairs and _leave me alone_!"

With his hand downcast, Xavier held his hand up like he had something to say. Something he had being holding in all this time. He wanted to tell her. He had to. But he couldn't. His hand trembled before he finally let it down. He raised his head and watched Elesis disappear into the dark abyss of the night. _Just what am I doing...? _

* * *

Well there you have it folks. What exactly is Elesis doing? And just who is Xavier? Sieghart seems to have it figured out. Tune in next next time to _Burning In The Skies : Immortal_.


	5. Immortal

_The beginnings of the chapters are the various dreams Elesis had that very morning. I figured what the heck why not show what their relationship was like? _

_

* * *

_**~OOO**_~  
_

**IMMORTAL**

**~OOO~  
**

The ball roared through the air towards Elesis as she jumped into the air and allowed her stomach to block it. In one swift movement she knocked it to the ground and kicked it down the field before chasing after it. Ronan easily managed to regain control of the ball and began working his way back to the other side of the field. Elesis moved up right alongside him and continued to dribble with her feet trying to steal it back. Give that idea up, Elesis slid in front of her taller opponent and dragged the ball away from him with her foot just as he tripped over her small frame. Neither of them even seemed to notice the attention that they were getting from the other people in the park.

After the Battle For Bermesiah, the Chase had returned to Serdin for a little break before they headed back into battle. Elesis and Ronan found some kids playing a friendly game of soccer and decided to join them. It was only after a few minutes of play did the kids realize that if they played any longer they would have gotten hurt. So now it was Ronan versus Elesis.

Ronan was back on his feet in an instant and sprinted down the field taking his position at his goal. It was a much wiser decision to defend than chase after Elesis. Ronan readied himself as Elesis reclaimed the ball and bounced it on her foot. With a wicked grin Elesis launched the ball high in the air with a kick. Ronan watched the ball as if in slow motion as it fell back towards his friend. Elesis spun and fired the ball at Ronan's goal with a powerful foot smash. With no time to think, Ronan stepped forward and extended his left arm and slammed the back of his hand against the ball flying it off into the distance.

"You dork!" Elesis yelled. "Go get it!"

"You kicked it!" Ronan retorted.

"So what?" Elesis defended. "You're the one who sent it flying!"

"No, you sent it flying," Ronan grimaced. "I just guided it away from my face and my goal."

"Ugh! I'm the leader! Why won't you just do as I say?"

"If you haven't noticed Elesis we're not on the battle field!"

"It doesn't matter where we are!" Elesis stomped the ground. "I just want you to listen to me once in a while!"

"Well if you weren't so aggressive and thickskulled maybe I would!"

By now the veins on Elesis' forehead was throbbing. It's not like her orders were impossible or dangerous. Sure, she wanted to charge through a mob or two but it's not like anyone got hurt. And this time was to go get a ball. Why was he making such a big deal out of it?

"Why don't you just shut your trap before I shut it for you!" Elesis threatened. Ronan simply gave a hand gesture 'Bring it on.'

Without a moment to spare, Elesis charged him in a violent tackle. Before he even knew what had happened, he was tumbling over and over on the grassy field. When rolling came to a stop, Elesis found herself pinning the tall boy to the ground. Her hair had fallen out of the makeshift ponytail it was up in and hung over her shoulder next to his face. A blush covered Ronan's cheeks as he looked up at her. He focused his eyes elsewhere to cover the staring he had been giving her.

"Sorry." Ronan apologized.

"….what?"

"I said I'm sorry. I said too much." Ronan sighed. Elesis was honestly lost. He would usually continue fighting with her until she finally started hitting him.

"It's just that I know that you don't like hanging around me anymore so-"

"Where'd you get that idea?"

"Well we still fight even though we kissed last week and…."

"Oh," Elesis look disheartened. He was right. Nothing had changed in the past week. Even though they had become a couple they were still the same. They still insulted each other with their sarcasm and jokes and Elesis still got immeasurably angry at him for the small things and still argued with him on a daily basis.

"I'm sorry…"

"Why are you sorry?" Ronan rose his eyebrow.

"You know…for the past week I've been insulting and fighting with you."

"We've always been like that."

"That's just it! We kissed and I thought that meant that…we were supposed to be all romantic towards each other because we're a couple. We are a couple…aren't we?" Elesis sheepishly asked averting Ronan's gaze.

"...I guess we are."

"It's just that I don't know a lot about this couples thing," Elesis confessed "I don't know how I'm supposed to act when I'm around you so I just act the same…" What did couples do that was so different from what friends did? They just enjoy what both of them liked, and simply enjoy each other's company.

"I really thought you would hate me for it…"

"Elesis," Ronan brushed the hair blocking her face and smiled "I could never hate you." Elesis noticed the loving gaze he gave her and returned with one of her own. Ronan brought his hand to her face and gently brushed against her cheek. She nuzzled her head against his hand with a smile creeping up her face. They continued to stare at each other until Ronan suddenly broke the silence.

"Ely, do you like being the center of attention?"

"No. Why?"

"Then you'd better get off of me. The crowd's staring is starting to get to me." Elesis immediately whipped her head in all direction. Everyone in the park apparently had front row seats to the teenage drama that just unfolded right in front of them. Unfortunately, she was the star. She panicked and jumped off Ronan keeping her head down to avoid any further embarrassment. Ronan on the other hand was laughing his head off at her reaction. That was until she kicked him of course.

* * *

"This is the map of Archmedia. The closest city to this point is Mestian and that's a few miles away. So to avoid any hardships along the path we should pass through this area called Lakeside through the Arche Mountains, down and through the Mandalian plains and we're there." Xavier passed his armored finger along the map pointing out each of the locations to the rest of the Chase members.

"Wait, why go around this area?" Arme cut in. "We can just cut through here and save ourselves a few hours of walking to get to the mountains."

"That," He pointed on the map, "is Mutant forest and should be avoided at all costs."

"Why is that?" Amy, who was busy brushing her hair asked.

"The forest is filled with the most ferocious, vile and ghastly creatures ever thought possible. Those monsters can severely out power and outnumber you by the thousands."

"I say we do it." Everyone turned to Elesis who had been silent for the longest while. Xavier surprised she had even spoken up despite her current mood (which was angry of course since he was around).

"Miss Sieghart I must disagree. This will be a suicide mission!" Xavier protested.

"Hey! We don't have the time or the supplies to take a leisurely stroll around some lake when we could shave off a few hours with a hike through some woods with a few killer weeds."

"But you don't understand the risk!"

"You do your job as a guide, I'll do mine as a leader."

**_..._...**

"Having fun, leader?" Xavier remarked snidely.

"Shut up!"

The trip to the forest would have been fun without the bugs; the twenty foot blood mosquitoes hovering above their heads didn't exactly make them feel relaxed. The infected-orcs that screamed and rampaged through the forest in pursuit of them made it extremely difficult for them to get any rest for very long. Not to mention the enormous Venus fly traps of all shapes and sizes that literally popped out of every corner they took trying to eat them at every chance they could. Mutant forest was like the 'green' version of hell on earth. The worse part of it all was that they were only thirty minutes into the forest with a three hour 'sprint' left.

"You're a god! Why aren't you doing anything?" Elesis screamed.

"I thought your words were 'You do your job as a guide'. Last time I checked guides lead. Not fought."

"Ugh!" Xavier couldn't help but chuckle when she did that.

"Fine! I give! You win! Whatever! Just get rid of them!"

Xavier smiled under his helmet. Xavier thrusts his hand upwards releasing a ball of pure translucent light into the Mosquitoes and with a bright flash of light they were all knocked into the nearby trees. Xavier quickly turned around and waited until the rest of the Chase passed him until he stopped Ryan with his hand. With the quick flick of his finger Ryan was forced into his Magnus Dan form.

"What are you-?"

"Just turn around and trust me." Xavier quickly replied. Ryan did so. Xavier pressed his hand against Ryan's back and released a large seal. When it broke Ryan grew ten times his natural size and broke through the forest roof roaring as loudly as he could. The infected-orcs that were chasing them suddenly halted their advantage and rushed back into hiding. After a few seconds Ryan returned to his normal size. After forty-five minutes of running like maniacs through the forest they finally had a rest. Elesis grumbled under breath. She could just _feel_ Xavier's smug grin from under that helmet.

It hadn't been more than five minutes until Amy wandered off noticing some movement behind a bush. With a loud shriek, Amy ran passed the Chase screaming the top of her lungs as she ran from the large number of thieves that appeared. Xavier created a wide barrier sphere but a few were quick enough to get through. With Xavier still casting his spell, Elesis jumped into action. She needed to vent all her pent up anger. Elesis gripped her twin blades tightly and slashed through the air releasing a crescent energy wave that knocked a few of the thieves off their feet. She didn't waste any time and jumped onto the thief. She spun her right blade, gripped it tightly and thrust it downwards.

"NO!" Xavier quickly paralyzed Elesis momentarily with one of his spells, giving him enough time to slip the thief from under her feet and blast him into the other thieves. With another burst of energy he shot them out of the protective sphere.

"What the hell was that for? I almost had him!" Elesis fumed.

"Please refrain from killing any people." Xavier quickly remarked.

"Why? Will two more pop out of nowhere if I kill one?"

"Yes, yes they will." He turned away from her "but more importantly I don't want anyone to die." _What nonsense was he spouting now?_

"Well that's your problem isn't it?"

"While I am guiding this team, I rather not witness any deaths."

"That is still your problem! If you don't want to see it, don't look!"

"Miss Sieghart for your own good I'd like for you to listen to me!"

"Why should I consider the lives of people that want to _kill us_?" _God he's annoying. That pompous attitude of his is going to drive me nuts!_ "If you don't fight to kill you won't get anything done and probably end up hurting yourself in the process!" That's an unwritten law of combat and Xavier _should_ know this.

"You wouldn't be better than they are! You of all people should know what it feels like to lose someone important! Don't inflict that on someone else!"

"What…?" Elesis searched her mind for what he meant and a certain someone's face flashed through her head "How'd you know about that?" Clearly angry and about to rage, Elesis held Xavier's collar slamming him up against a tree. It was then that Xavier finally noticed what he said and turned his head away from her.

Xavier finally looked her in the eye and immediately regretted it. He could see the fury, the hatred and sorrow she felt at that moment by the scornful look she gave him. With tears streaming down her cheeks she shrugged the blue knight off and marched off into the woods. For a while Xavier just watched her go.

"Now look at what you did," Sieghart said non-chalet.

"Gah…" Xavier held his head with his hand. _By the Gods, what am I doing?_ "I'm sorry…I just…"

"Don't tell me, go after her."

With a nod, Xavier chased after Elesis. Arme rubbed her chin and pondered a bit as Xavier disappeared from her sight. It had only been about ten minutes of running when Xavier eventually came to a vast lake. The afternoon sunlight spread across the large body of water casting a dazzling orange hue. The multi-colored shades of orange and red blended into one creating a calm intensity that resembled a small burning fire in the sky. The sight was breath-taking…to say the least. Xavier shook his head to break away from the hypnotizing scene and found Elesis sitting on a large boulder near the riverbank.

"This is Lakeside. It's beautiful isn't it?" Elesis didn't answer. "This is part of the reason I decided to go around the forest. This place is calm, serene and peaceful even with those crazed monsters inside there." Still no response from her. Xavier sighed.

"Look, I'm so-"

"Save it. I don't want to hear anything you have to say anymore."

Xavier remained silent for a while just staring at her back until he found the right words to say.

"You're angry aren't you?" _No duh_ "But you're not angry with me."

"Oh really? Cos' I beg to differ."

"Ok, you're mad at me I get it," Xavier picked up a rock from the riverside "but you're also angry at yourself."He threw it over the surface over the water bouncing it a couple times before it sank to the bottom.

"What…?" _This guy is beginning to give me a headache_.

"I noticed it when we first met. The anxious look in your eyes, the blatant disregard for anyone's authority was always there but you mindfully ignored my warnings. The frequent night brawls with the monsters when you haven't had enough of it for the day."

Elesis knew it was a matter of time until he knew what she felt to do at nights. She rushed back to the previous area she was in and fought monster until she couldn't anymore. She couldn't help it. She felt like she needed to do it.

"Why the sudden urge for battle?"

"I don't know who you think you are but you don't know me!" Elesis shouted turning to face him unable to keep her anger in anymore.

"I don't need to know you to know that something is wrong!"

"Why do you even care! You're a god! You must have better things to do than worry about some measly human's life!"

"You are anything but a measly human El- Miss Sieghart." Xavier took a deep breath and calmed himself down. He knew better than to get angry with her. "The Grand Chase is a very powerful organization. Your team has done so much good in the few years since you left the academy. Helping the Grand Chase is like saving the world to some extent. If one of the members, the leader especially isn't doing well the whole team might fall apart."

"Now what is wrong?" He asked again.

"His face!" Elesis simply could not hold it in anymore. Anything to shut the God up would do wonders for her mood.

"What..?"

"I can still see Ronan's face in my head! Every time I think it's of him! I still dream about him! Every single night! The only time I don't see him…the only I don't have to think…" Elesis bit her lip.

"Is during battle…" He finished her sentence. Once more everything became quiet. Elesis hated herself for telling him but he wouldn't have left her alone if she didn't. Even if he knew, there was nothing he could do about it. Before she could turn to the forest he spoke up.

"Then you and I are the same." Elesis didn't answer she simply looked over to the knight.

"I lost someone important to me as well. Because of me…because of my irrational thinking…she disappeared from my life forever. I'm haunted by the image of her every time I dream. Sometimes I can't even focus on what's right in front of me. I became an immortal because of my actions but what is eternal life if she isn't besides me? I curse myself each and every day because of it. I hate myself. All I ever wished for was for her to be happy. Is that so hard to ask for? But instead I got this…" Xavier tightened his fist "And it is for that reason that I refuse to kill. I won't let what happened to me be inflicted on someone else. A pain like that is not fit for man. Don't become something more foul than a demon itself."

Elesis calmly listened to the God's story. True she had never thought about it like that but it's not like she could change her ways in one night. The most she could promise him was that she would at least try. Elesis scratched her hair and returned to her sit and the rock and stared out into the lake.

"You know, you may be a pushy, really nag and high strong but you aren't bad."

"Um…thank you?" He honestly didn't know how to take that as.

"Plus you know some interesting locales." A small smile crawled up her face. Xavier relaxed "But don't think this changes much! I can understand why you don't want to kill others but don't think my arguing with you is over yet!"Even though Elesis said it harshly, she still had a smile across her face.

"It would be my pleasure to argue with you." Xavier bowed and chuckled.

"The hell is that suppose to mean? Do you get some sick enjoyment out of arguing with people?"

"What if I said I did? Ya got a problem with that?" Xavier pounded his chest.

"You freak." She laughed for the first time in a long time. Elesis didn't know how or why but the entire time she had been talking with him. She felt like she was taking to Ronan. Maybe she had been over thinking it?

* * *

_Yeah! He finally got to her! What will this new relationship stir up? And what was Arme thinking about? Did she learn who he was? Find out next time on Burning In The Skies : Into A Nighttime Sky _


	6. Into A Nighttime Sky

"_Sometimes I feel like I'm a prisoner. I think I'm trapped. And every breath I fight to take is as hard as these four walls I want to break." _

* * *

**Into A Nighttime Sky**

"You did good kid," Ronan smiled "You stuck to it and you didn't give up. Good girl."

"Thanks Coach." She said drowsily "I'll be sure to make you proud again."

"You already have Ely." Elesis didn't reply "Do you remember what happened?"

"I remember running towards it then I blanked out. I seriously thought I was going to die then and there." She rested her head against his back. She hadn't noticed it before but his back was broad, warm and comfortable "Did something happen?"

"No, nothing at all." He replied with a grin "You gave him another Chaos Savior and a large Fated Circle and bam! He was done for!"

Elesis didn't respond she was too tired. Ronan had found so many things strange with what happened after her battle with the dark entity they had fought alone. They were sent on a solo mission to fight a dark phoenix that had been destroying and terrorizing the city of Azlon for weeks. It was during the battle that Elesis simply blacked out while only suffering a few minor wounds.

When she woke up she was being carried on Ronan's back and the entire city block they fought the giant bird on had been completely burned down. When she asked Ronan about it later he would always give the same response 'Nothing happened. Just a few explosions here and there that got out of control.' She knew he was lying, it was so blatantly obvious but he must have had a good reason for it.

While still barely conscious she noticed that her wounds were already healing without the effects of the vials Ronan gave her to drink. She never thought of herself as special but after that day she never felt the same again. She didn't feel completely 'Human'.

"Oh and before I forget…" Elesis said lazily "My thank you for not interfering in my fight."

"You don't-" Before Ronan could finish he felt something soft press against his cheek. Ronan blushed as Elesis hugged him tightly around his neck. It's not exactly what he was hoping for, but it would have to do for now. "I shouldn't interfere with your fights more often."

"Oh and you fainted," Ronan remembered the bet he made with her. "You're going to be punished for that."

"If it's you Ronan I don't mind being punished," she cuddled up to his back before she fell into a deep sleep. Ronan blushed furiously as he thought about what she said. _What the hell did she mean?_

_

* * *

_

A few days after they walked along the lake they arrived at their destination, Mestian. Even though they made their way to town, all they could have done there was sock up on supplies. They didn't exactly have the funds for eleven rooms at the local hotel so they made their camp on the outskirts of the town.

It had come to Arme's attention that Xavier bore similar attributes to Ronan. Not only that but timing in his arrival was absolutely perfect; a few weeks after Ronan's death. And the biggest factor of them all his frequent arguments with Elesis. The only person who ever got her that angry was Ronan. To Arme there were so many things that screamed Ronan about him. All he needed now was to go around camp preaching on about Justice and knightly practices.

The only hole in her theory was how he survived. No matter how strong the human body was no one could have survived from his wounds. What if he had really become a god? Why was he hiding his identity from his trusted friends? She didn't know but she had every intention to find out. So Arme being the mischievous girl that she was came up with a plan to gather evidence on finding out if Xavier was really who he said he was.

Lass had enough to worry about now that his girlfriend was practically stalking Elesis and Xavier. He knew about Arme's idea that Xavier was Ronan but he simply couldn't believe it. Nevertheless he trusted her judgment (to a certain extent) and let her go along with her plan knowing full well that it would later blow up in her face. With a sigh he left to get his supplies.

Xavier didn't leave the camp 'It's kind of like a rule for Gods not to be seen by mortal men, so I'll wait at the camp.' With that Arme had the perfect chance for a set of fool proof plans that would prove her theory one way or the other by the end of the day.

_..._...

Ronan loved pastries. As much as he tried to deny it he would always munch down on as many as he could when they got to town. Not even Elesis could stop his insatiable lust for crepes, croissants and sweet rolls. Arme even made a few jokes about his girlish love for sweets. He took it hard and stayed away from them for about three weeks until Arme apologized. He went straight back to them afterwards happier than he had ever been before. Arme giggled at the memory.

Luckily for her, she came across a bakery during her exploration of the city that day. They had an extensive selection of baked goods that would tickle Ronan's taste buds. _Score_, she thought to herself even _his favorites are here_. She nibbled on a few sweets as she left the bakery ready to expose 'Xavier' for who he really was. With these, she knew he couldn't resist digging into them.

All she had to do was to catch him without his helmet on. Xavier had refused to eat with anyone saying that he ate before he left his so called 'home'. "Pfft liar." Arme and probably anyone smart enough knew he was just hiding his face.

She placed the goods on a table outside of her tent. _Not too conspicuous_ she thought. She waited until Xavier was in her sight before she disappeared back into her tent. No one was around so he wouldn't be afraid to take his helmet off. Xavier walked straight passed the tray of goods not even really noticing them. Arme scratched her head and sighed. She was sure that he would have taken them. Just then, she blinked twice as she couldn't believe what just happened. The tray was floating. It flew over her tent to the other side and heard heavy moaning and chewing noises. She snickered trying to hold her laughter in.

_Pastry Test: Success._

If there was one thing she knew about Ronan was that dark orbs or anything that even resembled evil would get him either angry or frustrated. He was saint-ish like that; always talking about justice and protecting everyone. It was true. Ronan tried his best to protect everyone that he could. He never left anyone behind even at his own expense. She had never thought about how he would die but the way he did suited him. Arme stop reminiscing and remembered her current mission.

Arme waited until 'Xavier' was in her vision until she summoned a black orb the size of her head. The orb had absolutely no trace of evil or darkness within its frame, it just looked that way. Arme knew that Ronan would either scold her about having such a dark-looking object or destroy it on the spot.

"Here he comes." Arme waited until Xavier was a few feet from him until she shot it at him with her staff. With his god-like reflexes he caught the orb with some invisible force and suspended it a few inches away from his face.

"Oh my god Xavier! I'm sorry! My _dark orb_ suddenly went nuts! I was testing out a new spell until my _dark orb_ suddenly got away from me." She heavily stressed on the fact that it was a dark orb.

"It's fine. You should be more careful Miss Arme. I'm sure you'd get an earful from Lass if you ever hurt yourself." He chuckled. Arme's nervous smile faltered for a half second before she painted a fake one of her own.

"Sorry about that. I'll be careful next time."

Arme collected the orb in her hands and made her way back to her tent. That plan was a total failure. Arme had hoped that he would have at least sounded angry but there was no anger, no frustration not even a sugar coated voice to cover his anger. Arme sighed and headed back to the drawing board. She wasn't about to give up from a simple failure.

_Dark orb test: Failure._

Ronan was an amazing swimmer. He proved it time and time again when they had their adventure in Partusay's sea and Lake Aurora. If it wasn't for him Arme would be at the bottom of Partusay's sea by now. He had to constantly save her from drowning because she kept forgetting to breach for air

A hot blush appeared on her face when an embarrassing memory surfaced in her head. It was during the fight with Partusay himself that she almost drowned; not because she forgot to breach but Partusay kept knocking her back down to the bottom of the ocean. It wasn't long before she began slipping in and out of consciousness until she could see nothing but black.

When she could finally open her eyes the first thing she could have seen was Ronan's lips pressing against hers. It took her a few moments before she realized that Ronan was kissing her; when in reality he was only applying CPR but to Arme it was her precious first kiss and she made Ronan's life a living hell after that. _It's not that I didn't like it_…she shook her head dispelling the thought. _I'm over this_ she kept telling herself.

It was then that she noticed Elesis' feelings for Ronan. She didn't seem to enjoy the kiss at all. The hard punch she gave him after that on the pretence that he was 'suffocating her' spoke loud and clear.

By now Arme made her way over the river (which was conveniently next to the camp) with her trusty float spell. She waited (like always) for Xavier to enter her sight before she put her plan into action. She lowered herself in the cold water, wishing she had warmed it up before she entered it and began trashing about.

"Help! I can't swim! Anybody!" It was long before Xavier heard her.

"Arme! I'm coming!"

He rushed to the river's edge and waved his glowing hand in her direction. Arme suddenly found herself flying towards the river bank covered by a blue aura. _Oh…_she slapped her forehead _he has_ _magic, how could I forget that?_ _Ugh_. She should have known he would have just teleported her out.

"Thanks…" Arme couldn't hide her extreme displeasure. Yet another failure.

"No problem…strange but I thought you could swim." Arme's eyes widened. _How did he know that?_ Her frown flipped into a smile.

"Hehe," she giggled.

"What? What's so funny?" He remarked totally clueless.

"Nothing! Thanks and see you later!" Arme rushed back to her tent not really trying to hide the glee she felt.

"Is it me or am I seeing a lot of her today…?" Xavier asked.

_Swimming test: Unexpected success._

The last thing she knew for certain was that he loved Elesis more than anything in the world.

By the time everyone returned the sun was already falling into the earth. As she expected, Xavier rushed to Elesis' side the second she returned. It didn't take a brain surgeon to notice how much attention he gave Elesis. That alone proved her theory but she would need a lot more than that to go on.

After an hour or two of watching them talk, not really listening to what they were saying Elesis' face grew sad rather than her usual frustrated face. With a simple and sadden 'goodbye' she left him and disappeared into her tent. Xavier obviously regretting what he did rested his head in his palm and shook his head.

"You've been staring at her tent for a while now." Arme appeared out of the shadows.

"I hadn't noticed." Xavier answered without turning to her. He seemed too preoccupied with staring at her tent. He probably got into another fight with her and was deeply regretting it.

"Did you two get into another fight?"

"No." He shook his head slowly "I brought up memories that were best left forgotten."

Arme took a sit next to Xavier and stared at him. Since all else failed, she had only one more plan.

"You know you remind me of him."

"Who is that exactly?"

"Ronan of course," Arme smiled bitterly "The way you act, the way you speak, your choice of fighting style even the way you walk…but most of all you can't seem to keep your eyes off her." Arme looked back to Elesis' tent.

"Is that so…?" Xavier became silent. For a while, all that could be heard was the howling of wind. Arme didn't think. Her mind cleared but her mouth kept moving.

"You're Ronan aren't you?"

Xavier turned to her like he had been expecting that. Maybe he caught on to what she was trying to do the entire day? She didn't know but what she did know was that Xavier was about to lie.

"….I am not."

"Then prove it!"

"Prove it?"

"Let me look at the real you! Let me take your helmet off!" Xavier paused for only a moment but then slowly got down on one knee. This was it. The moment Arme had been waiting for. She hesitantly walked over to him, placing her small hands on the knight's helmet. With an effortless tug the helmet was off.

_..._

_…..._

_No…..._

What she saw and what she expected were two completely different things. Dark raven hair as black as the night, cold liquid-topaz eyes and a unsociable scowl made up that features on his face. His hair was not the long indigo hair she hoped for but short and fuzzy. Instead of a perfect unmarked face he had three diagonal scars across his face like he had been clawed by some ferocious monster.

"Oh…I'm sorry…I just…"

"It's fine." Xavier raised his head and gazed deeply into the tiny mage's saddened eyes "I'm the one who should apologize for giving you false hope."

"I finally thought that Elesis would have a reason to smile again…"

"What about you?" Xavier asked while he slipped his helmet back on "You seemed close to Ronan to know so much about him."

"To find someone who was as interested in magic just as you are is rare around here. He was kind so he was easy to talk to; strong and compassionate in all he did…for someone to lose a person like him is too sad…" In Xavier's eyes she looked pained as she spoke about him.

"You loved him didn't you?" Arme's eyes grew wide with surprise. She hadn't expected anyone to ever ask her that question. A bitter smile crept up her face. Arme thought carefully about her choice of words; she was hesitant to talk about such a thing.

"Yeah, I did…he was so cool when we first met. We talked about things I never got to talk about with the other girls. He cared about me, well he cared about everyone. That's the kind of guy he was. Always wanting to help with whatever he could. He was always there to protect me. He shared my love of magic."

"At the time I was happy…but that's when I noticed that he was happier with someone else. I saw the connection he had with Elesis. Though I teased and annoyed her, I didn't want to interfere with my best friend's happiness…" Arme looked off into the distance. Xavier wondered if she was remembering Ronan.

"Besides, I found someone else." Arme smiled brightly "He is no Ronan, but he is kind and loving despite his cold appearance. I can relate to him because he is just like me, childish and playful even though he doesn't look like it much of the time." She giggled. He would have scolded her for saying something like that to someone else.

"I feel comfortable around him. I love him more than anything."

"I see…" was all Xavier could reply.

"Look at me, speaking about love with a god…"

"We feel to you know," he chuckled. He looked over Arme's shoulder finally noticing something he should have so long ago.

"Well, I'll be leaving for the night. It was nice talking to you Miss Arme but it seems like someone else needs you at the moment." With a smile on his face he faded into the night. Arme whipped her head around, finding herself staring into a pair of light blue eyes.

"Was all of that true?"

"Ah…" She held her breath "Yeah…it was." Lass' expression didn't change as he quietly walked over to Arme. She closed her eyes expecting to get a mouthful. Instead she felt warm hands wrapping around her neck pulling her closer to his chest. Arme a bit surprised by his gesture, found herself lost. _Wasn't he mad?_

"Huh…?" Before she could even ask about it tears began to well up in her violet eyes. "That's weird, why am I crying…?" Lass didn't answer, he simply held her even tighter. Before long she latched herself onto him and began crying into his shirt. Lass stood there silently stroking Arme's hair and for a small moment he looked up into the starry sky above and made a small wish that this was all a bitter dream.

_Idiot…_

_

* * *

_

_Btw that was Arme calling Ronan an idiot. He is one for making so many people sad. :[ _

_Poor Arme and he had her plans all figured out too. Keep an eye out for the next chapter of Burning In The Skies : The truth.  
_


	7. The Truth

**The Truth**

_Elesis' POV._

_

* * *

_

_Loneliness…_

_Silence…._

_Nothingness…_

_I rid myself of these tears  
Wishing the memories would disappear _

_This constant silence that builds feeding on loneliness _

_Creating a void within my heart_

_This emptiness engulfs me __when I rest my weary head  
__And look to see the empty space __on your side of the bed._

_Emptiness, it burdens me from the moment that I wake  
Crushing down upon my heart with every breath I take_

_This feeling…shall continue on no more._

_For this night…is the last night that I dream of you._

"Goodbye, Ronan."

* * *

A figure clad in blue climbed the stairs to the Legendary Temple of the Highlanders. He had returned to the place he called home (the place he _wanted_ to call home). Xavier trudged through the temple walls; his greaves heavy not with his weight but his heart. His body exhausted from the long trip and his heart heavy from the lies he told the night before. When Arme confronted him he felt a torrent of emotions that tugged at his brain at that one moment.

_Arme…I'm sorry I had to lie to you but it had to be done. _

He kept repeating to himself but the guilt he had felt didn't seem to disappear. He didn't know what to do to rid himself of the heavy burden that plagued him. It wasn't for one night; he had been lying to them for weeks.

_This is what I get for having an oversized conscious._

"Hey there handsome," Xavier's only ally and somewhat of a friend; Vincent spoke, hiding behind a temple pillar "How goes your daily escapades with The Grand Chase?"

"Please don't say something that could easily be misinterpreted." Xavier sighed. Although Vincent was a friend he had an eccentric personality and an extremely strange sense of humor - to say the least. "Everything is fine."

"But when I see a handsome face I just can't keep it in," Vincent shrugged walking over to the blue knight "Especially when that face belongs to me." Xavier turned to look at Vincent only for a moment before he removed his helmet, revealing his short cut black hair and scared face.

"Sorry, I had to borrow it for a moment." As if a spell was undone, the dark color in his hair began to fade away. He wiped his face with his hand and the scar across his face simply vanished into thin air.

"I know you have to hide your identity but borrowing a person's face is just rude."

"I apologize again but I had no other choice. Arme almost found me out."

"She's not the only one." Vincent rested against the temple wall and grinned smugly.

"What are you…?" Xavier turned around, staring straight into the eyes of someone very familiar to him.

"Long time no see wonder boy," Sieghart grinned "Or should I say Ronan?"

"Busted." Vincent laughed.

"Oh dear maker…." Xavier slammed his hand against his face.

* * *

"What I'm asking is who this guy is?" Argon the Wise bellowed, crossing his arms sneering at the black haired Man next to him. Argon, a highlander who was just recently added to the Highlander's Fellowship of Immortals seemingly didn't agree with Sieghart's presence.

He fixed his round-framed glasses which showed off his emerald green eyes which matched with his wavy light green hair. His appearance was that of a mere scholar. He wore a simple mint green robe and held his trusty Guardian Staff tightly within the palm of his hand.

"Calm down Argon he is a fellow immortal. He has every right to be here." Ronan remarked.

"But according to the texts he rejected the Fellowship and ran off to seek his own interests! He has no right to be here!"

"Argon it is fine!" Aegis The Breaker remarked. Aegis, an older highlander had not met Sieghart but had heard about him from the other Highlanders so she knew he could be trusted. Her long black seductive hair danced in the breeze of the winds. Her jade green eyes, ever vigilant looked between the calm dark warrior and the angered Magus for any signs that a fight would start. She wore a heavy armor plate which was as black as the night sky; which complimented her black steel skirt along with her black greaves.

"Seriously, it's rude to kick someone out without hearing what they have to say first." Rigel The Swift added. Rigel, the oldest of the trio knew of Sieghart personally. The two were partners on a few errands given to them by the high one herself (missions where he did most of the work). Rigel dressed in a simple white rogue grab with purple gauntlets and greaves with white dragons etched into them both.

"It's not fine! He is a deserter!" Argon fumed.

"Could someone just shut him up?" Sieghart rubbed his temples. Argon was screaming only a few inches from his eardrum and it was giving him a headache.

"I'll gladly do it." Vincent cracked his knuckles and Argon cringed.

"Vincent, you know t-the high one won't stand for violent disputes in the temple!" His voice cracked.

"Oh don't worry about her. She won't notice a thing."

"Vincent," A feminine voice called out "That will be enough of that."

A figure that could only be defined as divine appeared from the temple roof covered in a ray of light. Her crystalline sapphire eyes moved between the four figures that gathered around her kingdom. Her ivory silver hair reflected the light giving her a gold hue as she walked. The 6 feathery wings attached to her back gave a final beat before they retracted into her body. Her pale cream colored skin glowed under the radiance of the light. Her white silk robes hugged her body, clenching onto her curves like teeth. She was no doubt a beauty that could make any man swoon for her.

"I apologize for my rude gesture." Vincent bowed and other Highlanders followed. All except for Sieghart whose face remained neutral. This woman was no other than the Lord Highlander, the commander, the queen of the Highlanders but to Sieghart she always a thorn in his side rather than a friend. She was a force to reckon with if she was ever put to the challenge. _I could still take her._

"Long time no see Celeste."

"Ah…Sieghart it has been far too long." Her lips tugged into a gentle smile. She closed the distance between herself and Sieghart and had a closer look before she began to speak again. "Have you returned to take your rightful place with the Highlanders?"

"Nope. My mind hasn't changed." Sieghart plainly refused "I've come for a more pressing matter."

"What could be more important than your return? Our long awaited reunion? I haven't seen you in decades."

"Him." Sieghart pointed towards Ronan.

"Ronan the Lightbringer?"

"The Lightbringer?" Sieghart looked to Ronan but he could only shrug "Anyway, I'm here for some answers."

"You are free to ask any questions your heart desires."

"Why the _hell_ do you have Ronan here masquerading as some Highland God?" After he spoke to (interrogated) Ronan for answers, Ronan led Sieghart to Celeste for more answers that he apparently didn't want to answer himself. '_If you want to know what happened ask her. I'm not allowed to say anything' _was the response Sieghart got.

"I see." Celeste's smile dropped and she turned away "I wish to speak to Sieghart alone."

"Yes High one." Argon, Aegis and Rigel bowed simultaneously before they walked away. Ronan hesitant to leave nodded before he followed. He seemed uneasy in Sieghart's eyes. _Please don't do anything stupid _he wished in his heart.

"Well then I'll be taking my leave," Vincent turned away and headed towards the door but before he could leave "Oh and Sieghart."

"Yeah?" Sieghart reluctantly replied.

"Do try not to anger our Commander. We like her calm and serene." And with that he walked out the room.

"Whatever." Sieghart scoffed returning his attention to Celeste. "Now that all distractions are gone, princess if you may?" Princess was Sieghart's usual name for her when they were alone.

"Immortal Sieghart…the Ronan Erudon you seek is no more." She said coldly.

"What you see before you is Ronan the Lightbringer. Not a simple man masquerading as a Highlander but a Highlander in spirit, body and mind. What you see is a result of my absolute power. By my will he was brought back from the clutches of death and reborn as the benevolent being you see before you."

"I'm complaining about his rebirth or anything but why Ronan?"

"He possessed the qualities that the Highlanders display every day. He is a promising individual who has proved himself many times and every time he brings excellent results in his duties before and after his death. Also, after his defeat of the Ascendant god I would be a fool as to not cast him into the fellowship."

"On that note, I would rather you keep what you learned here a secret from the world below especially your band of heroes the Grand Chase."

"Why, in the name of the Maker can't he reveal his identity to his _friends_?"

"You of all people should know." Celeste's eyes narrowed. Sieghart simply cocked his head in confusion.

"I admit I was at fault for not noticing his earthly attachments early…" Sieghart's mind drifted off to his Granddaughter "But I do know human compassion is a strong emotion so I was lenient on him. He is allowed to visit his companions however his identity can never be found for it would only strengthen his attachment to the lower world.

"He is by every definition a God and like most Gods he has duties which he has to uphold and none of those duties involve him consorting with his cherished ones. It is but a mere distraction for him. "

"That makes no goddamn sense! Visiting his friends already established a link. Ronan must be suffering the way he is now!" Sieghart fumed.

"Then what is it you want me to do?"

"Just let him go Celeste. He's a kid. He doesn't know what he is getting into. "

"No. I am not losing another Highlander to the lower world! Losing you was one loss too many!"

"Celeste we talked about this!"

"You could have easily become my greatest knight! But you threw it all away for what? For mere attachments to the world or was it more glory in the battlefield?" Celeste calm face turned red with anger.

"It was nothing like that! I told you I had my reasons for leaving the temple. I thought by now you'd understand that there are more important things than immortality and everlasting power." Sieghart gritted his teeth.

Sieghart knew things would come to this. Sieghart left the temple for one reason and one reason only. After centuries of training (and lounging around) Sieghart began to miss the simpler pleasures of life; a family. After a decade of searching he finally found the family that he had longed for, _Elesis Sieghart._

"You assume too much ser knight."Celeste scowled before she turned away from him unable to stand his presence any longer "Leave me."

"Celeste please-"

"Leave!"

Sieghart sighed. How was he going to get through to her? This was another reason that factored into his departure from the Highland temple. All Gods, no matter how noble and righteous were always selfish and valued themselves over everything else. Sieghart grew tired of watching new gods fall into that pit of vanity.

As he walked out of the room his mind filled with thoughts on how to approach Ronan's dilemma. However his mind was suddenly put to a stop when he heard Ronan's voice.

"What happened?"

"Celeste is throwing a hissy fit. Give her a few days to cool off before you talk to her again."

"Didn't I tell you not to do that?" Vincent shook his head.

"It couldn't be helped."

"You mean like Ronan's situation?"

"Quiet you."

"What? Can't you think of something to do?"

Sieghart remained silent. He ignored Vincent and headed towards the exit. He didn't have time for this.

"There isn't. Just give up old man." He continued.

_Oh no he didn't._

"You have the nerve to call me old?"

"Apparently so." Vincent shrugged.

"Your attitude is pissing me off bud." Sieghart proclaimed glaring at the black knight.

"If it's a fight you want bring it on. I'll make sure you end up like you did 600 years ago."

"The hell is that suppose to mean?"

"What you're thinking now is probably right."

"Why you little-" Before Sieghart could finish Ronan interrupted.

"That's enough you two." Ronan had to forcefully separate the two immortals before a small war took place. The two opposing forces (after a few seconds of staring) broke away from each other walking in different directions. Sieghart was on his way towards the exit when he stopped in his tracks.

"Ronan, I only have one thing to ask." Sieghart looked completely serious "You may have to give up everything you hold dear. Are you sure you want this?"The stern look in his eyes told Ronan that there was more weight to Sieghart's question than he let on.

"…Yes." Ronan took some time before he replied "I love her more than anything in this world but I belong here now. This is my home now."

"I see." Sieghart's face remained neutral. Ronan had made a decision long after he was brought back. He loved Elesis but he couldn't abandon the ones who gave him a second chance at life. His life was literally in their hands. He couldn't leave even if he wanted to. It was his duty as a knight to stick by his pledges and promises.

"Oh and Ronan," Sieghart halted, turning to face Ronan.

"Yes?"

Vincent's eyes widened. Not even he had anticipated what had happened. Sieghart appeared in front of Ronan in a flash, his eyes glowing purple with rage. In a matter of seconds Sieghart successfully unleashed a flurry of jabs that Ronan had no hope of defending, followed up an elbow smash into Ronan's stomach finishing with a bone crushing blow to his ribs shooting him through the temple wall.

"That was for making my granddaughter cry!" Sieghart screamed as he rushed passed the rubble to inflict more damage but before he could deliver more Vincent appeared before him eyes glowing red. Vincent grabbed Sieghart's fist and released an energy pulse that blasted him away.

Ronan could feel the hatred and anger that battled in Sieghart's head from his deathly gaze when he recovered. _I deserve this don't I?_ Ronan thought as he groggily got up from the pile of rubble. In his mind he deserved far more than a few blows. He had put her through an indescribable amount of pain and was still going to.

"It will be 100 times worse if you don't come back." Sieghart calmed down and began to walk towards the exit.

"What? Weren't you listening to anything going on in there? I can't!" Ronan shouted.

"I'll see ya soon kid."

Ronan could only watch as the Prime Knight disappeared from his sight. He was still expecting Ronan to come back to the Grand Chase but how could he? He was a Highland God under strict observation. He couldn't do anything even if he wanted to.

It was going to hurt him but he had to continue as "Xavier" to Elesis. If he truly wanted Elesis to be happy, he would have to make sure she forgot about him completely. When she did she would be much happier than she was now. Ronan truly believed that. Slowly but surely Elesis would move on with her life like he planned. Everything was slowly falling into place but there was one problem…

_I don't want that…_

* * *

_Ronan and Elesis drifting apart from each other even when they are so close to each other. Will Sieghart's faith in Ronan get to him in time?_

_Next Chapter:_

**_Father _**

_A.J : Btw about Vincent's threat about 600 years ago. Apparently, Sieghart was almost killed 600 years ago and the Highlanders took him under their wing and trained him into what he is today. Strangest thing is, the creators are saying it's Dio who did it. :S_


	8. Father

_Sorry for the long wait! I made this chapter longer to make up for the time I took to write this._**  
**

_I don't own Grand Chase and I sure as hell don't know about the character's families. Keep in mind that this was a work of my fictitious mind. _

_

* * *

_

**Father**

"Hey Elesis you ok?" a concerned Lire asked.

"Huh? I'm fine, why?" Elesis snapped out of her daze and looked over to Lire.

"You look better than you have most other days but you look really tired though. Didn't you get any sleep last night?"

"Let's just say I had a bad dream." _More like I didn't dream at all. _After all that fuss with Xavier the previous night she thought she would at least have two or three dreams about Ronan but there was nothing"Do I look that bad?"

"You look like you got rundown by a dragon." She ruffled up Elesis' hair "What was your nightmare about? It must have been horrible."

"It was a weird dream. The old man wore a dinosaur suit and started singing Christmas carols." She lied.

"You mean Sieghart?" She chuckled "That's a scary dream indeed."

"Yeah I'll be careful and avoid them next time." she smiled trying to hide her anxiety. Last night events were more of a shock to her than she had thought; she still couldn't believe that she didn't dream of him. Although, it was what she wanted all along she couldn't help but be a little on edge. Just what was the change that made the dreams stop? She shook her head and continued the morning like she usually would.

"So how are you holding up?" Lire was hesitant to talk about such a depressing topic but lately Elesis seemed happier, which Lire thought was great progress but she still couldn't help but feel uneasy. Elesis just looked at her for a moment before she lunged onto the elf tickling and biting on her ear.

"Ahhh! Elesis get off- ahahaha stop ahaha!"

"Does this answer your question?"

"Morning Grand Chase, how are you all-" 'Xavier' appeared in a flash of light on the camp grounds. He was immediately baffled at the scene before him - Elesis straddling a blushing and wheezing elf. "Excuse me for interrupting!" 'Xavier' only had a second to take his first step into the portal before Elesis pulled him back.

"Don't misunderstand!" Both Elesis and the heaving elf screamed.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to go wash off some of this embarrassment." Lire pushed Elesis to the side and stormed off to the river near the camp.

"So why exactly are you here so early anyway?" Elesis brushed off the dust and got up. Her face was still tinted red but she would have to ignore it for now.

"No reason_!" I feel like I just walked in on something amazing just now…_

"W-what are you staring at?" Elesis was a bit peeved that Xavier was staring –well it felt like he was staring.

"I wasn't staring! I was just thinking of…" he thought of his previous conversation with Vincent "I was recently discussing with Vincent about 'things that were worth fighting for'. It got me thinking. What do people fight for? Love? Money? Power? Peace? What do you think?"

"Whatever interests they have at the moment."

"That was a quick response."

"I don't know. People fight for different reasons. It's not my business to know why."

"What are you fighting for then?"

"None of your business." Elesis could feel Xavier's curious gaze - one that he gave off occasionally (though she could never if he was staring. She knew that his constant pestering about it would come sooner or later but that topic was something she wasn't too happy to talk about. Elesis remained silent. Ronan knew better. He knew why she joined the Chase but 'Xavier' didn't.

"It's fine you don't have to-"

"Alright. I'll tell you."

"What?" Ronan was honestly surprised.

"I said I'll tell you so be happy about it!"

* * *

I, Elesis Ester Sieghart was born and raised in the Sieghart mansion on Gullivier Hill. One of the most productive and vibrate cities in Bermesiah, Estallion City. Life at first was simple, filled with nothing but fun, but soon enough all that was taken away from me - all because of that woman. The one I called mother. She acted nothing like a mother should have so I refused to acknowledge her as a mother in the slightest. All I ever called her in my mind was 'that woman' nothing more nothing less.

She was a perfectionist. I was scolded harshly for anything I did wrong - no anything she thought I did wrong. From forgotten homework to being late even by a few seconds, forgetting my table manners even the slightest slip up. She never hugged me, not even once. She never said she loved me…ever. Carlene Sieghart was anything but a mother to me.

"Elesis! How can you be so idiotic as to make a mistake like that? It was a simple note!" she screamed smacking her book against the piano.

"I'm sorry mother…it won't happen again…" I lowered my head as I apologized. I could never look her in the eye. She…scared me.

"It had better not. Now do it again." I began playing again, making sure to stress on the note I missed. When the number was done, I assumed I did well but she didn't think so.

"You could have done better, Elesis." She glared at me, causing me to shrink back.

"But I did what you asked…"

"That doesn't mean that it was good. You are not to leave this spot until you have perfected this piece."

She turned away and left the room. I was lost. To me I played the keys perfectly. Nothing I did was off key but she still managed to pin some error onto me. Even so, I did as she asked and practiced for the next few hours. My fingers were in pain, and I was exhausted. My eyes were drooping and the next thing I knew I was falling off the chair.

"Whoa there! Elesis how long have you been doing this? What did your mother do to you this time? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine daddy," _Lucky me, I fell into my father's arms. I had never been happier to see him. _"A few hours...2 or 4 I lost track of time."

"That's not good," he looked at me worriedly "I'll put you to bed you've had enough for the day."

Kevin Sieghart, on the other hand was the light of my life. He was my father, my precious father who made me who I am today (without the anger of course). He made me feel special, unique, loved. He filled the hole that that woman should have. He always talked to me sweetly; he made everything feel right, like the world loved me. I hated it when he had to leave for his long trips, leaving me alone with _her_.

Every time he came back from those trips he would have a fight with that woman, over something she did to me. So to prevent her from having his way he left trusted maids and butlers to look over me and to stop my mother if she ever went too far. She quickly dismissed them for tedious slip ups so no one could stop her. Rather than think of her, I always remembered the days I spent with him.

"Daddy! Daddy! Look at what I made for you!" I made a small bird out of blank sheets of paper and gave it to him. He was always supportive or what I did. He turned to me on his desk and accepted it with a great smile on his face. That smile could brighten my day no matter how I felt.

"It seems we have a natural born artist in this house." He put the bird down and he took me up onto his warm lap and kissed me lightly on my forehead.

"Hehe," I smiled a smile only he knew. I took pride in being his daughter and I always showed it "What are you doing daddy?" I asked playfully sitting on his lap looking over the bunch of papers scattered on his desk.

"Oh, I'm just doing some work, managing all the money we have and paying bills," he patted me on the head "It's really boring stuff, why don't you go play outside or in your room while I finish this."

"Noooo," I protested "I don't care if what you're doing is boring I wanna sit here on your lap," I crossed my arms pouting "You're warm."

"Oh really?" My father laughed "Well you can keep me company." I nodded happily as I watched him work; before I knew it I was already falling asleep. _What can I say? He was a warm and comfortable seat._ He gently smiled, picked me up and carried me to my room. He put me in my bed, tucked me in. 'Goodnight' he whispered before he leaned in to kiss my forehead.

"Daddy…don't leave…" I called out half-asleep.

"Aw, I'll never leave you dear I'm always here for you," he combed his hands through my hair.

"You liar…you're always at work,"

"I may not always be with you physically but I'll always be with you here," he pointed at my chest. I guessed he meant my heart.

"Daddy…I'm scared…of mommy…she is making me do things I don't like, what if…she makes me do things you won't love me for! If you didn't love me…I-I..."

"Now hold on just a minute there," he paused "Elesis, I will always love you no matter what you do, no matter what. I love you, always." He kissed my forehead and that was all I needed to hear before I drifted into sleep.

Little did I know that would be the last time I ever saw him. It wasn't until a week later that a messenger from my father's work came to my house and delivered news that was literally the shock of my life. After a long and treacherous battle with the forces of Kaze'aze my father went MIA (missing in action). For an 8 year old girl that sort of thing…

It shouldn't have happened. He was all I had. Why did he have to disappear? Why him? Why now? That's when the scolding…got worse - much worse. As if my father's disappearance added to her already burning hatred for me, she began pushing me harder and harder until I couldn't take it anymore. In a fit a rage, I ran away from home to the safety of my father's workplace – The Grand Chase. I enrolled myself as an orphan and picked up a sword for the first time. Although my training was harsh, it gave me the opportunity to vent out all the rage and aggression I had been keeping in for all those years. It wasn't long until I got my first mission, where I met Arme and Lire and history just seemed to write itself after that.

* * *

"Everything I have done, everything I do now is for the sake of finding him. Whatever it takes I _will_ find him."

"This is strange. I don't know why I'm talking about this with you." Elesis crossed her arms and looked away from Xavier "Honestly. The only other person who knew about this was Ronan."

"I'm sorry?" Ronan chuckled "but did you ever make contact with your father? Did you ever go back to meet your mother?"

"No I haven't and I'll only say this once. _I am never going back there_." Her voice seethed with hatred. Ronan couldn't blame her. He felt the same way about her mother but she was still her mother. He wanted her to visit, he even tried coercing her a few times but the closest he ever got was getting Elesis to write a letter to her (which she tore up moments later). He never brought the topic up after that. Elesis spoke up after a long silence.

"More importantly did you charm me with one of your spells?"

"What do you mean?"

"It would explain why I'm so open to you. Frankly, it's scaring me. I'm afraid I'm going to tell you something I'll regret."

Ronan could only inwardly smile. Maybe it was her womanly intuition? Ronan had a theory the he was able to become this close to her because she knew in her heart that it was him. Somewhere deep inside she could feel him near and that allowed her to be so open with him. The thought alone brought him great joy, but an even greater sorrow.

"You must have really loved Ronan to trust him with something like this."

"Of course." Elesis responded her words filled with pride.

"Do you still dream about him?"

"No. Not anymore. Why do you ask?"

"I'm just worried about the fearless leader."

"You've done so much of that since you came here."

"Of course. I have to make sure the grand chase is always on top of its game-" 'Ronan' noticed that Elesis was intensely staring into his helmet (she probably wanted to know what he looked like) "What..?"

"Can I look at your face?" _Bingo._

"Wha?"

"I mean you've been here for weeks and I never really bothered to think about what you look like."

"Um…sure but why?" 'Ronan' snapped his fingers and a magic seal appeared in the helmet. He switched faces quickly before Elesis could notice.

"I just needed to clarify something." Elesis raised his helmet and gave an exasperated sigh before she half-heartedly smiled "Ok. I'm officially crazy now."

"Wait what?"

"Oh I just had this strange notion that you were Ronan." She laughed "Stupid right?" _You're on the spot actually. _Elesis relaxed in her seat and stared up into the sky. She seemed to be pondering something. It wasn't until a long moment of silence that she began to speak up again.

"I mean it would explain why you're so nice to me and how well you can get along with everyone."Ronan didn't respond right away.

"Well if I remind you of him so much then maybe I should go-"

"No! Don't do that! I'm fine." Elesis stood straight up.

"But-"

"No buts. It took you weeks to worm yourself into our little group so don't think you can run away anytime you please." Elesis smiled and 'Ronan' could tell that that statement came from the bottom of her heart (even if it wasn't the best way to put it). It tickled his heart to say the least.

"Besides I feel more at ease with you around. I don't know why exactly…but it helps." Her cheeks reddened before she returned to her relaxed position. "_God what the hell did I just say?" _Elesis muttered to herself.

_Maybe it's because somewhere in your heart you know it's me…_

"_I see." _Was 'Ronan's' response as he closed his eyes.

"Where are you off to?" Elesis remarked. Despite her protests Xavier was still getting up.

"I…have some business to attend to. Don't worry I'll be back when I can." Ronan couldn't take it anymore. He had to get away from Elesis before he did anything regretful. If Elesis were to say anymore he wasn't sure that he would be able to hold himself back.

"Hey hold up I just told you to stay! That's a once in a lifetime phrase."

"I know," Ronan turned around and began to walk backwards "but I'm sorry I have to-" before he could finish his sentence the back heel of his boots nudged against a pile of supplies toppling him backwards.

"Whoa!" He yelled as he fell back but was stopped when Elesis stretched and pulled his arm just before he could. "Thanks…"

"Yeah..." Elesis relaxed but she could feel his arm slip through her grip. Elesis reached out for him again but tripped over the same pile and bumped into something hard on the way down. Elesis rubbed her forehead and noticed she bumped into Xavier. She had him practically pinned to the floor.

"Are you ok Miss Elesis...?" Ronan trailed off when he noticed the look in Elesis' eyes. She looked dazed, as if in a trance "Hey...what are you...?" Before he could finish Elesis was already lowering her head.

Ronan placed his hands against his waist in an attempt to hold him back but the closer she got the more he didn't want to push her away. Rather than push her away Ronan found himself pulling her towards him. Only inches away from each other's face Ronan stopped unable to allow himself to go any further. He had a clear look into Elesis' dulled eyes.

_No. I can't let her do it. She isn't being herself_. Ronan bit his lip. As the rush of pain surged through his mouth he was brought back to his senses. Elesis stopped for a moment noticing that he had both his hands on her shoulders. The saddened look on his one good eye was more than enough to snap her out of her daze. She immediately backed away from his face and sat down on the cool ground.

Ronan couldn't tell what kind of expression she wore for her bangs were blocking her face. For minutes the two sat on the ground unmoving.

"Sorry about that. I don't know what came over me." Elesis awkwardly grinned "I guess that's what they call the heat of the moment right? Sorry." Elesis scratched her head before she got up and dusted her clothes.

"Miss Elesis…"

"Don't worry. I'm fine." Elesis stuck her tongue out "Now if you'll excuse me I'm a little tired so I'll be in my room if you need me." And with that she casually walked across the camp into her tent. Once Elesis was out of his sight, he repeatedly slammed the back of his head against the ground. _What the hell am I doing? _

In his small fit of rage, a simple yet strong urge circulated through his brain. He yearned for the feel of burying himself in her soft luxurious hair, the spark he always felt when he connected his lips to hers but most of all he missed the simple pleasure of holding her in his arms.

_Dammit!_

_

* * *

_

Hours later Ronan in an attempt to apologize made his way to the girl's tent. In the corner of the tent, Ronan could see a familiar girl dozing off peacefully on her sleeping bag. Her fiery long red hair no longer in its usual style scattered across the bag. Her ivory white skin shined under the radiant afternoon sun. He gently stroke the sleeping girl's hair. Something he missed dearly. That's when he noticed the strand of drool making its way down her chin. He chuckled softly as he wiped it off. It was a sure sign that she was having an enjoyable nap.

She looked so defenseless, so peaceful. A scene he hadn't seen in a while. His conscious seemed to melt away the longer he stayed. His mind no longer wavered between his duty and his heart. His mind was no longer pained and his intentions were clear. He lowered his head and gently pressed his lips against hers. After only a moment, a sweet moan escaped her mouth. Ronan pulled away and continued to stare at her. This time would be the first and last.

"You aren't accomplishing anything with this charade."

Ronan clearly not surprised by Sieghart's appearance calmly looked to the dark highlander before he responded "Every man is entitled to his moment of weakness. Rest assured it won't happen again."

Sieghart could only watch as the spell knight walked away. With an unfriendly scowl plastered on his face he turned to his one and only granddaughter. _How long was Ronan going to make her suffer for? Didn't he understand that she was crying on the inside? _ As if fate were mocking him, a tear formed out of her eye as she whispered a word that filled Sieghart with anxiety and anger.

"_Ronan…" _

_

* * *

__Is Elesis finally putting her life back together or is it all just a facade? Will Ronan truly find peace and follow his heart? Or will he follow his Oaths and stick to his plans?  
_

_Next Chapter:_

**_Legendary Dark Knight  
_**

_A.J : Btw I'm only assuming that Elesis is rich because Sieghart had butlers and maid attending to him. So I'm only guessing that the entire family was rich.  
_


	9. Legendary Dark Knight

_Sorry for the long wait. My final exams are here and I'm swamped with studying. Hope you guys enjoy this._

_I loved writing this chapter. Ronan deserved a little shake up. He forgot what was really important but you guys will understand why soon enough.  
_

_Edit: Thanks to all the reader this story. It's you guys who get me pumping to write this. Especially my frequent reviewers Kurischin Westphalia, Utsuro and YunaHikari. Thanks again guys~  
_

* * *

_**Legendary Dark Knight**_

"Are you sure you're alright Red?"

"For the last time grandpa, I'm fine. Stop worrying yourself."

"I can't."

"You should before your blood pressure gets too high." Elesis chuckled.

"I'm not old dammit!"

"Yes yes but seriously relax. I'm fine." Elesis smiled before she walked back to her friends.

Sieghart sighed. He knew that he was no expert on women but he could tell when one had a problem. His granddaughter had been showing signs of recovering but something still nagged at his parental instincts. It didn't take an expert to tell when she lied. She was lying to everyone about how she truly felt but more importantly she was lying to herself. She was forcefully pushing back her emotions. It's not like she could have helped it. With Ronan running around like some masked vigilante acting like he could fix everything by pushing her away from him.

_That idiot is only making it worse…or maybe I should just leave them be? Maybe…_ Just then, Sieghart remembered Elesis' crying face from the day before. _No, she isn't happy. If there is one chance to make her happy I'm going to risk it no matter what._

"What are you thinking about?" A cool voice spoke up.

"About Elesis' pro-…Mari? Where the hell did you come from?" The short Rune-caster had literally appeared out of nowhere. Sieghart could see the glimmer in her eye. He instinctively took a step back. She only did that when she wanted to test something on him. He knew that he wouldn't die from them but they still hurt like hell.

"What about Elesis?"

"I'm not testing out any of your weird gadgets today." He ignored her question. He didn't need anyone to know about this. Though they could have probably seen it but decided to do nothing about it.

"But-"

"Shoo," He waved his hand dismissively.

"Muh," She sagged her shoulders. "Fine but if something is plaguing your mind the problem is not that you're thinking too little but too much. The answer is simpler than you think."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"People say that violence never solves anything but those people are wrong 42.47% of the time. Sometimes things need to be done barbarically to fix it. Just don't go too far and break what you're trying to fix." Sieghart nodded and Mari turned away throwing a flashing blue object into the nearby river. Moments later, the object exploded and created a tiny whirlpool that sucked everything near inside.

_Note to self: Mari is insane. Gives good advise but insane. _

Sieghart wasn't going to ask how she knew what just to say to him but that was enough to get him moving. He hit his knuckles together and grinded his teeth together. Ronan was playing a dangerous game. If he let this go on anymore it would drive him nuts. From the moment he watched Ronan die, Elesis had been crying. That bitter feeling of losing someone was one that Sieghart knew very well and one that he didn't wish upon anyone. He hated himself for being so useless for not being able to help her when he needed to the most. He couldn't do anything but watch and that tore him up inside.

But that was the last straw. He refused to sit back and watch anymore. He finally had the chance to make Elesis happy and he wasn't about to let it escape him. Figuring out that 'Xavier' was Ronan was child's play. He gave too many signs but his fatal mistake was that he payed too much attention to Elesis. He was going to get Ronan to wake up from his illusion, one way or the other.

"Oh by the way," Mari returned and pulled on the back of his shirt. Sieghart had to admit for a girl her age and intelligence she really resembled a child sometimes. It was one of her many charm points. "The price of my advice is a free I-can-test-any-thing-on-Sieghart coupon. So once you return we can begin."

_No, I take it back she isn't cute at all._ "Say what?"

"I await your return."

Sieghart fought the urge to runaway at that moment but he had to admit that she did help him. He turned to the swirling whirlpool and wondered '_Is it even worth it?_'

* * *

"Ronan!" Sieghart called as he entered the Highlander's ancient temple. He scanned the area noticing that not much had changed since he was last here.

As glorious and elaborate as the Temple was, its most important room contained almost no furniture at all; the grand assembly room. It was a large dome adorn with breath taking paintings and sculptures of the holiest of creatures – Angels.

"Sieghart? What are you doing here?" As if on cue Ronan entered the room. Luckily for Sieghart, he wasn't followed by Vincent or any of the other highlanders. They would have been a nuisance. Sieghart didn't turn to face the spell knight but instead pointed his trusty Soluna at him.

"Draw your weapon."

"What?"

Sieghart with a burst of speed was already in front of Ronan; the spell knight only had a split moment to pull his sword out in defense. As the two swords clashed, the two grinded against the temple floor crushing the rubble beneath them. Sieghart suddenly slammed his sword down destroying the floor beneath, Ronan noticing how much power he had; he had to get away from the dark knight. Ronan broke away from him by jumping backwards shooting his famed magical swords that lined up in the air at Sieghart. The dark knight wildly swung his massive sword, hacking all the swords that opposed him with ease.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm here because of your half-assed feelings! If talking sense isn't going to work I'm going to beat the sense into you!"

"How many times do I have to say it? I belong here now! I can't be by her side anymore." Ronan shouted but Sieghart ignored and dashed straight for him. The air surrounding his blade bending around him suddenly caught on purple fire as his demonic roar rattled the temple, _Raging straight_. Ronan gasped; he pointed his hands at Sieghart and materializing a wall shaped shield made out of his mana. As an extra precaution he created spikes on the shield, knowing Sieghart would stop to try and break through the wall. He back away and waited for Sieghart to stop but suddenly, _CRASH!_ The shield broke like glass flying in every direction as Sieghart tore through it.

"_What_?" He was shocked. No one had ever broken that shield before. He quickly jumped up into the air in hopes of dodging Sieghart's reckless charge but to no avail. The dark knight didn't stop his charge, he smirked as he spun and delivered a dark flaming upward slash towards Ronan, _Grinding Punisher_. _He can do that without his Gladius?_

He braced himself as the dark flames scorched and burned him. He opened one eye to see Sieghart had not finished - his attack didn't end there - he landed and released another more extensive flaming slash shooting it up higher that smashed Ronan into the roof as it caught on fire. Sieghart didn't miss a beat and ran up the wall like it was the most natural thing in the world. _He even runs like a beast _Ronan thought as he kicked off the roof.

"I have a granddaughter who is suffering and the only way to ease her pain is you! But you're too blind to see what's in front of you!"

"I can _see_ just fine! You're the one who's blindly forcing his opinion and ideals on _me_!"

Ronan flew towards Sieghart sword in hand and with the wave of a hand multiple magic circles appeared. He thrust his sword through the seals creating a large spiraling rune, _Rune Spiral_. Sieghart made a repeat of his _Raging straight _and smashed it into Ronan's rune. The resulting explosion blasted Ronan through the roof and sent Sieghart straight into the hard stone floor beneath_. _

"Hasn't she said it herself?" Ronan shouted from the rooftop above "She is fine! Her mind is clear! It's only a matter of time until she forgets about me completely! So don't you get it? You don't have to do this!"

"_**Bullshit!" **_

Ronan gritted his teeth. He fell through the hole and showered the dark knight with a barrage of magical swords that Sieghart deflected with ease. The resulting tremor that Ronan created when he landed was followed by a spiraling magical seal that formed around him, _Swords of Highlanders_. He slammed his sword down and swords shot up that sliced and shot Sieghart into the air. Before Sieghart could fall back down the swords had already combined to form a sword (with similar size to Lass' spirit blade) that smashed Sieghart back into the ground. The resulting explosion scattered debris and rose dust that blinded Ronan for a moment. Time passed and the cloud of smoke and dust was still present and Ronan was still cautious of him.

Suddenly Sieghart dashed out of the cloud grinned widely, as he slashed releasing a dark fire slicing Ronan torso easily and burning his skin. Before he could even scream out in pain, Sieghart spun and grabbed the end of the handle of the blade and pointed it straight at Ronan._ Shadow Lance_, he whispered as his Soluna changed into a large energy spear pointed straight at Ronan. Ronan, quite fearful of what the spear might do to him, grabbed the spear tightly (ignoring the third degree burns) with no intention of letting it go.

"Please." Sieghart sneered as he launched his fist deep into Ronan's abdomen which relaxed his grip on the spear. He then followed up by a quick jab to his face. Ronan steeled his will and grabbed Sieghart's hand and returned the favor by kneeing him in the stomach. Sieghart dropped his prized Soluna. For now he just wanted to beat Ronan's face in. Ronan feeling challenged dropped his sword as well.

Sieghart countered by ramming his elbow into Ronan's chin then backhanding him. Ronan wiped the blood off his mouth as he charged with a flurry of kicks that Sieghart easily blocked. The dark knight took the initiative by slapping Ronan's foot away and buried his fist into Ronan's chest. The spell knight fought the urge to cough up his own blood as he grabbed Sieghart's arm and readied to counter. Similarly Sieghart had the same idea. The two knights cross fists and punched each other squarely in the jaw which shot them both backwards. Ronan rubbed his jaw and spoke up despite the large amount of pain he was feeling.

"I can't leave the highlanders! I have to honor them for bringing me back to life. And you are a fellow knight of the highlanders…I don't understand why you would leave in the first place! Don't you have any honor?"

Sieghart's gaze turned cold and his face heated up. "I am Zeke Sieghart! A world class hero of the Highlanders! The Legendary Dark Knight of myth and lore. And let's not forget the deserter of the highlanders. Are those the legends you heard from Celeste and the world below?" Ronan nodded.

"That's all a god damn lie. I wasn't a 'Knight'. I was a puppet. A slave if you will."

"What are you talking about?"

"After centuries of servitude I had to cater for Celeste's every whim. I was more like a prize to her than a knight; a possession that no one else had. As much as I hated it I couldn't turn away from her. She was all I had. With my family gone I had no one. Then as it turns out 600 years later…I learned that I did have a family. I had something to call my own. So naturally…I threw away my title as a highlander and searched for that which I had longed for so long. Though she is immature, loud, aggressive and feisty she is still all the family I have. And I'm tired of you hurting all I hold dear in this world!"

"I don't want to hurt her! I'm doing it all for her! It is the best for her! Why can't you understand that?"

"The best for her…?_** The best for her?**_" Sieghart was enraged. Sieghart fed up with Ronan at this point charged gripping his Soluna tightly. His dark wavy hair seemed frazzled; his teeth became beast-like, a dark aura poured out of his body out in a violent eruption that shook the entire temple. He roared furiously and Ronan instinctively took a step back. His skin became paler as black veins began to emerge all over his body. The irises in his eyes seem to fade into the white of his eyes, one of which glowed purple leaving a long stream of energy as he moved.

"_**You freakin' idiot!**__** The best for who Ronan? For you and Elesis or the selfish gods who want to keep you as their pet?**_" Sieghart screamed with a demonic echo backing his voice.

Ronan couldn't believe his eyes. This was a form he had seen many times but it hadn't been this…dark. Was this the true appearance of Elesis' arrogant and fun loving grandfather? While Ronan was lost in thought, it hadn't occurred to him that Sieghart was already inches from him. He had no time at all to defend against the dark knight. Sieghart tore through the air at a breakneck pace, moving at an incredible speed and sliced Ronan wherever he could at every angle possible.

Ronan was simply astonished by not only the knight's speed but the fact that his attacks were gravely injuring him. He was a god now; attacks like this were supposed to be like mosquito bites to him. During the battle Sieghart's attacks were piercing through his godly flesh with ease. While Ronan hovered in the air (as he was thrown up by Sieghart's mad slashing) it came to him. This was his power, the power of the Legendary Dark Knight.

Sieghart appeared above Ronan and slammed his heavy blade down on the spell knight smashing him into the stone temple floor. _**"It's not over!"**_ Sieghart roared as he followed up with high-velocity slashes that not only sliced Ronan's flesh but pushed him deeper into the stone floor. With a final crushing foot stomp on Ronan's chest, he summoned his famed gladiator swords above his head and shot them all at Ronan. The following explosion was massive enough to completely obliterate the temple dome. _"Dark Unlimited Blade_ _EX!_" Sieghart roared.

_..._

When Ronan regained consciousness, there was a heavy silence that seemed unnatural. The air itself seemed uneasy. He turned to the presence he sensed and quickly regretted looking for Sieghart was staring right back at him. He was no longer enraged and covered in darkness. The look he gave Ronan told him that Sieghart lacked the will to fight. Ronan tried to get to his feet but his body wouldn't allow it. His head, his arms even his very bones ached. Pain was something he hadn't felt in a long while.

"I'm not forcing my ideals on to you. I'm trying to warn you. This entire 'Highlander' thing is all an overzealous god's idea of order. Celeste doesn't care for you Ronan. She only cares for what you can do. She only cares about the honor and prestige that you can bring the highlanders one day. Don't fall for her trap."

"Think about someone who truly loves and cares about you. Elesis is still waiting for you. You know her better than I and even I can tell that she is still in pain. It's all just a facade so we wouldn't worry about her. She is still trying to be strong even while she is at her most vulnerable. If you don't see that now…..no," Sieghart furrowed his brow "I bet you've known how she has felt." Ronan didn't respond. There was nothing to say that hadn't been said before.

"If you continue to turn a blind eye to it the consequences will be more severe than a simple fight." Sieghart lugged his Soluna over his shoulder and simply vanished in a purple haze.

In only a matter of seconds, the other Highlanders appeared in the destroyed dome to assist Ronan only to realize that they were far too late. It all seemed so surreal. Ronan could see the Highlanders fuss and fight over him but he couldn't make sense of their worried or angry voices. The pain in his body seemed to fade away but strangely he couldn't feel any emotion. He chuckled under his breath. Sieghart must have hit him harder than he thought. For the moment, he would enjoy his dulled emotions because when they return to him there will be hell to pay.

Vincent cleaned his black armor from the debris of the battle and watched as the other Highlanders healed Ronan. He shook his head slowly. Vincent knew that Ronan had earned a power to equal that of even Sieghart but he chose not to use it. _He wanted to lose?_ He sighed and disappeared into the dark corners of the temple. This had gone far enough.

"_Seems like I have to take matters into my own hands."_

* * *

_Is Vincent finally taking action after sitting on the side lines for so long? What is his plan and what does this mean for the Grand Chase? _

_Next Chapter:_

_**Revalations**_

_**A.J : You guys are going to love this next chapter. I know I will.  
**_


	10. Revelations

_Well it's finally here! Chapter 10. Thanks again for being patient with this fanfiction._

_Enjoy~_

* * *

O~O~O

_Revelations_

_O~O~O_

"Alright. Grand Chase move out!" Elesis commanded and the Chase followed. They marched out of city and onwards towards their exploration of Archmedia. They had been in the town for one day too many. Elesis thought that was enough time to be spending in one area. They needed to move on. On the way out of the city they found something that stumped them to an extreme.

"Isn't that Xavier?" Lass asked as he saw a figure standing motionlessly in the vast Mandalian plains that surrounded the town of Mestian.

"What's he doing in the middle of nowhere?" Ryan scanned the surrounding area. There was nothing but a dense forest in sight but that was at least a mile away.

"Maybe he is waiting for us?" Lire added.

"If he was he would have just visited us before we left." Arme replied.

Everyone found it strange that 'Xavier' would simply disappear one day without any notice and just appear a few days later. He was a punctual guy. He would always come at a specific time during the day, every day. The last time anyone laid eyes on him was at least three days ago.

"Hey! Xavier what are you doing here?" Amy called out as she waved at the seemingly motionless god.

"Well if it isn't the Grand Chase."'Xavier' replied without turning around to face them "I'm out here on a mission. There has been a dragon that has been rampaging through the area. It's my job to take care of it." He replied in a dire tone.

Ronan was hesitant but his eyes fell onto Sieghart's who wore a poker face. As he expected Sieghart wouldn't attack him out in the open. He didn't seem too hostile anyway. _For now at least._

"Oh. Well do you want help?" Arme asked cheerfully.

"No. This is something that's out of your league."

"When has that ever stopped use before?" Elesis grinned.

"If you want to help please clear the area before-…..Damn! Get out of here!"

"What?"

"Go!" '''Xavier''' called out in vain as he could sense an evil force approaching.

Just then, the warm air turned cold a frigid and a cold chill ran along the field. The air became so cold that it could be seen condensing. A small part of the air froze completely solidifying into a long tail, following it were limbs and finally a head formed. A tall lizard like demon made completely of dark energy appeared. Its right arm seems to be incased in white gauntlet shaped into a large claw like weapon. Its head sported large icicle-like frills on each side. Its long slender tail stroke the ground at intervals. It soon spread its wings far and wide and released a booming roar before it attacked.

It readied its large claws and hit the ground in front of Ronan releasing a large number of dark energy spikes that popped out of the ground in a straight line at him. He tightened his grip on his blade and dragged it across the ground slowly then finally lifting it upwards releasing a large surge of holy energy that dispelled the energy.

"That's my attack you rip-off artist!" Sieghart shouted from the back.

"Now is not the time!" Ronan slammed the tip of his blade against the ground creating a large seal. Soon the seal extended to the Chase and from it a large white wall of what seemed to be glass appeared "Stay there!"

"We can help you Xavier!" Elesis screamed as she banged on the glass wall.

"No! This thing is too powerful! I don't want any of you getting hurt!"

"What about you?" Jin asked.

"I'm a God. I won't die that easily from an overgrown lizard."

Hearing the insult the dragon (?) opened its maw and let out a scream causing everyone there to flinch. The dragon suddenly sank into the ground and then reappeared in front of Ronan with blinding speed. Before he had time to react it delivered a powerful straight kick to his abdomen. He groaned for a second but he wasn't going to let this thing make the best out of him. He grabbed its leg, charged his sword with a holy aura and slashed downwards. The dragon noticed his sword and made it so that the section of its leg where Ronan attempted to cut disappeared. As soon as he missed, its leg reappeared once more and spun kicking Ronan in the face sending him into his own wall cracking it. It didn't skip a beat; it stretched its tail to grabbing him by the ankle and slamming him onto the floor repetitively.

"Even you need help! Let down the wall!"

"No!" Ronan screamed as he was thrown across the field "This thing is more powerful than you-"

Before Ronan could conclude his sentence the dragon appeared over him and used its claw to smash him into the ground. Ronan almost lost consciousness from the sheer force of the blow. That split second opening created from his fading conscious was enough to create an opening in the wall he had forged. Elesis noticed a small opening in the wall and used that opportunity to smash through it.

Ronan heard the destruction of his wall and fortified the spell to its maximum protection but it was too late Elesis had slipped through. The other Chase members tried to get through but the spell just reflected their attacks. While Ronan busied himself with the spell the dragon used the opportunity to open its claws. It was going to claw his face off if he didn't do anything. Inches from his face the claw stopped as flash of red blasted the dragon away. Still confused as to what happened the red flash pulled him out of the shallow crater.

"What are you doing here! Didn't I tell you to stay back there?"

"You were getting your butt handed to you! You need my help more than you think!"

"That maybe true but it's still too dangerous!"

Just then the dragon got up and rushed for the two. Elesis followed and rushed forward and with the help of short bursts of speed she released a large onslaught of crescent moon slashes of pink energy that continuously inflicted damage on the dragon. She then slammed her twin blades down releasing a destructive energy wave that literally slice the ground beneath as well as downing the dragon.

"Go now! I'll hold it off." Ronan stepped in front of her.

"When are you going to learn I'm not going to leave?"

"You are so…_stubborn_…I can't believe this."

"Believe it."

The dragon roared loudly as it was suddenly floating in the air, and it began violently spinning creating a tornado of dark energy. Soon the energy crystallized and dark shards began shooting out of it. Elesis knew she didn't have the sword skill to block all of those dark shards but she was sure as hell going to try. Suddenly, 'Xavier' appeared in front of her and began mad slashing away at the ice.

"What?"

Elesis was surprised. He was so much like Ronan. He always came to her rescue when he thought she couldn't handle something. She hated him and loved him for it. Sometimes she wished he would let her fight her own battles but she loved the fact that he cared and wanted to protect her from any harm. Every few moments a dark shard would get by his defense slicing through his armor and skin like a hot knife through butter.

Just then Elesis felt something slice against her cheek; she checked and realized that a shard had cut her cheek. When the shower of crystals stopped Ronan turned to her and eyes widened for a moment realizing the frost had cut her. More importantly it cut her face! _Oh hell no!_

Ronan threw his sword up into the air and roared as his arms began to glow white. He thrust his arm forward releasing a projection of his arm and grabbed the dragon's large head and pulled it upwards with him before he slammed it into the ground. Before it even had time to react, Ronan punched its head into the air. He grabbed his falling blade then charged it delivering a flaming upward slash sending the dragon upwards.

Ronan then appeared on top the monster waiting for his chance to deliver a vicious kick immediately slamming the dragon full force into the ground below. On his decent he let loose a violent barrage of slashes to the dragon's body which resulted in its body releasing some of its dark energy. But just then the dragon unleashed a large seal that poured out dark energy that shot Ronan into the sky above.

"Oh no you don't!" Elesis hopped into the air and slammed her sword into the dragon's chest. She then charged her blade to the max with her energy but before she could release it, the dragon grabbed her leg and slammed her on the floor before tossing her across the field. The dragon forcefully removed her sword and began to recover. Its limbs returned and so did its strength. It created three seals it the air and roared through them and with it three large dark beams were shot at Elesis.

"NO!"

Elesis didn't have enough time to register what happened. All she saw was a flash of blue before she was covered in darkness. Elesis forcefully closed her eyes and held her arms out to block for her body but what she felt was not the destructive force of the dragon's attack but armored arms wrapping around her.

Once she opened her eyes, she couldn't believe what she saw. 'Xavier' had used himself as a shield to protect her. When she had a closer look his entire back was exposed. The attack destroyed the entire back of his suit of armor. But what was more shocking was the fact that she could see blue strands of hair poking out through his half destroyed helmet.

Her body numbed and her hearing ceased. Any screaming that her friends were doing was nothing more than buzzing to her. Unconsciously her fingers crawled up 'Xavier's' suit. He noticed what she was doing and cringed away.

"If you take this helmet off…you're going to regret it." Ronan said in a hushed tone. He had no more energy to resist. He was tired of lying to her, tired of being in the shadows. He wanted nothing more than to be with her. It was now or never.

"Make me regret it," she whispered softly. As her hands gently clasped on the broken helmet she could feel her heartbeat rising. She held her breath and slipped the helmet off his head.

"Hey." He smiled; a smile that she had not seen for months. His soft blue eyes were filled with loneliness and belonging - a sure sign that he had missed her dearly. His long flowing indigo hair was gone. Instead he had short hair that spiked upwards.

"Ronan…" Elesis couldn't believe her eyes. She had run cycles of the scene through her head but it all came back to her making less sense than the first time but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that Ronan was back. She lowered her head and Ronan swore that she had begun crying.

Suddenly the dragon let out a terrible roar that shook the very ground that the two stood on. Ronan clicked his teeth, this dragon had no manners. He swung his arm to his back and opened a spiraling seal but before he could put his attack into action.

"Isn't it like you to get distracted with such tedious things." A cool familiar voice spoke up.

"This is a very important moment. So Vincent if you please? I have bigger matters to attend to." Ronan smiled and lowered his hand. He no longer needed to interfere. There were more pressing matters in his arms.

"What would you do without me?" Vincent grinned.

Three seals appeared in front of the dragon's mouth and from those seals three beams erupted. With the wave of his hand Vincent collected the energy and condensed it into a ball before he redirected it back at the dragon. Before the dragon could even recover from the blow Vincent created dual spears in his arms and unleashed a brutal barrage of strikes to the dragons head. As a counter attack the dragon gathered its strength and swiped its claws through the air. Vincent raised his arm and blocked the dragon's blow with ease.

"Please. I'm a God. Blows like that won't work."

He began whispering a spell while he condensed his own dark energy in his hands which he then threw at the dragon that opened a seal below it. With a terrifying roar, the dragon attempted to spread its large wings and take flight but was stopped dead when black tentacles latched around it and began pulling it through. The dragon tried one final attempt to kill its original targets when it blasted it's three beam attack and the two knights.

"No, no. Bad evil dragon."

Vincent appeared in front of the beams and opened three seals of his own which absorbed the brunt of the attack. He grinned as he transferred the seals above the dragon's body. With the snap of his finger, the seals released the stored energy and blasted the dragon completely through the dark seal.

"And that's that. You had better thank me for th-…" Vincent turned back to see Ronan cooing Elesis. He just chuckled lightly before he floated away. He would tell him later.

"It's ok." said Ronan as he lowered his head closer to hers and embraced her tightly. He pressed his cheek against hers and felt not water but familiar warmth; she was blushing. "I've missed you Ely,"

"Don't-" She muttered.

"What?"

"Don't bullshit me!" She grabbed Ronan's head firmly and rammed her own into his making him let go of her and staggering backwards.

"Ronan and Ely are back." Lire claimed as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Every member of the Grand Chase smiled as they witnessed the return of their important friends.

"Ow! Hey! What's the-?" Ronan yelled as he clutched his forehead. Ronan barely had time to dodge Elesis' attack as she slid forward her sword thrust out. He side stepped narrowly avoiding it - the attack still managed to slice his armor.

"_You idiot! You missed me? Is that all you have to say?" _shouted Elesis as she spun around and slashed downward at Ronan who was still off guard. Elesis was certain the hit would connect but then there was a flash of light and her attack was deflected sending her arm and weapon back. Elesis was surprised which gave Ronan the perfect opportunity to spin around her and slide his arm around her waist from behind.

"Ely calm down!"

"No!" Elesis broke away from his embrace and turned around quickly her cheeks seething red; not from embarrassment but anger. "All this time you were here and you said nothing! Do you know what I've been through because of you? You- I- Xavier- Ugh!"

"Wait! Ely there is a reason for that so please just listen- Whoa!" said Ronan as he struggled to avoid Elesis' strikes.

"Don't you even call my name!" Elesis wildly whipped her blades left and right giving Ronan no chance to properly explain.

"Wait!" said Ronan as he paused for a moment to think "If you would just let me explain!"

"No!" shouted a flustered Elesis who then rushed towards him again. Ronan stood still as if waiting for her and when Elesis got closer to him she hopped up and slammed her swords down. Ronan stepped in, grabbed both her sword arms by the wrist restraining her.

"Elesis." With a calm face, he looked deeply into her eyes. She returned his calm gaze with a heated one of her own. In only a matter of seconds she released her blades and lowered her hands as well as her face. Ronan released a sigh of relief but his moment of calm was quickly interrupted when Elesis smashed her fist against his face propelling him 10 feet back. Elesis shook the pain from her fingers and pounced on Ronan's downed body and proceeded with a barrage of punches to his face, chest and lower abdomen.

"Three months! For three months you left me alone!" Elesis screamed as she continued her onslaught "How could you? Didn't you promise me that we would be together forever?"

Ronan laid there unmoving. He had no intension of resisting. This was something that he had coming to him. However, instead of feeling sorry for himself, he couldn't help but smile. Elesis was back to normal, for the moment at least. But there was still something he couldn't help but think about…

Deep in his mind he wondered _"How…is she hurting me…? These punches really hurt!"_ God or not these punches would kill him if he didn't stop her. _She…isn't holding back at all is she…?_ Ronan could feel a cold sweat run down his brow.

**_…..._**

"She does know that she is going to kill him if she doesn't stop right…?" Amy blinked in disbelief.

"Maybe someone should…you know…stop her?" Ryan scratched his head. He took a step forward and felt someone's hand on his shoulder- Lass didn't agree with his plan. Lass shook his head and warned the Elf.

"If you value your life don't bother."

"But he is dying isn't he…?" Arme couldn't help but feel uneasy.

"He'll be fine. Just leave the two of them alone." Sieghart claimed.

"Do…you hate Ronan or something? If we leave them he might-" Lire spoke up.

"I don't hate him and He'll survive. Trust me." Sieghart grinned devilishly.

"Your face doesn't match the words coming out of your mouth!"

"I need her to teach me how to do that…" Jin chuckled nervously.

"She is letting up." Mari pointed out and everyone turned to the couple.

_**…...**_

"You bastard!" she yelled at Ronan. As she pounded on him, Ronan wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her. He could have escaped at any time but he didn't. He didn't want to leave her side. All he knew was that if he left she would feel much worse than she was now. That was because Elesis had been crying the entire time.

"How could you…how could you…?" After exerting all the strength that her body would allow she collapsed on his chest. She gripped his collar and head butted him lightly. "Why…why didn't you say anything…?"

"I'm sorry." Ronan wrapped his arms around her shoulders and embraced her. Luckily for him she didn't resist.

"Just tell me one thing…"

"Anything."

"This isn't a dream right?"

"No. It's not. I'm really here."

"Good." She said curtly as she buried herself into his chest.

* * *

Sieghart gave an exasperated sigh before he walked off. _About time Spellboy._ Before the day ended he had one last thing to confirm.

"Vincent."

"Oh? Why if it isn't the old man. How can I help you?" Vincent reluctantly replied.

"For the love of- just get down here." Sieghart ignored his insult and beckoned him.

"Yes?"

"Just answer me this. If my memory serves me well which I know it does. Last time I checked that dragon's name is Lethias."

"What's your point?"

"Isn't Lethias your familiar?"

"Oh? Your memory must be failing you. I don't have a familiar by that name."

"I had to fight it five times when I first became a highlander."

"Again. I have no idea what you're on about."

"Thanks. I owe you one." Vincent gave a slight smirk before he vanished.

* * *

_**After three long months the two finally have the reunion that they rightfully deserve. In this moment of peace the Grand Chase can relax but for how long will this peace last?**_

_Next Chapter:_

_**The Lightbringer**_


	11. Lightbringer

_Thank you all for your reviews so far. Hope the wait for this chapter wasn't too unbearable.  
_

* * *

_Lightbringer_

_o-o-o_

_My body floated in a never-ending void of pure darkness. Isolated from even a mere whisper of life. The cold embrace of nothingness wrap around my body. Her touch slowly drained my body of feeling. My sense began to numb, my sense of self decayed._

_Warrior, what is it that you crave?_

_Nothing._

_Do you wish for infinite knowledge?_

_No._

_Do you wish for bountiful riches?_

_No._

_Do you wish for an immense power like no other?_

_No._

_Then warrior, what is it that you wish for?_

_Love._

_The voice stopped. I felt the encroaching loneliness return. What was the point of those questions anyway? I didn't even know why I answered them the way I did. It was an automatic response. I had no recollection of anything. I must have lost my memory. Why would I even say love? That was a stupid thing to say. _

_Rise warrior. Today, your life begins anew. You will become a God. _

_Pain!_ _Throbbing pain!_ Pain encircled my body, wrapping me tightly in its cruel embrace. I could feel body twist and writhe.

At that moment, I felt like had been awakened from a deep slumber. The numbness was gone, I felt warmth. My eyes flashed open and a translucent and glorious light from the winged figure entered my vision. _A seraph?_

"I am the Highland Commander, Celeste."

"Highland…? Ahh!" My head began to pound. My breathing accelerated and my heart rate skyrocketed. I slammed my fist against the ground cracking it to a great extent. Had I always been this strong? Wait ground? I was lying face down on a stone floor. I wasn't in void of darkness but a temple?

"Ahhh!" I began screaming in a voice that didn't resemble my own. It was cool and soothing. My skin burned, my body felt like it was on fire. My eyes began glowing a bright ivory white. I felt like a monster at that moment, I didn't feel like myself, whoever I was. It was like someone else had taken over my body, like there was another presence living within me.

"Ronan Erudon, Ronan Captain of the Kanavan Knights, Prince of Kanavan…these titles you will shed." I was in too much pain. I couldn't reply. Was I all of these things? If so I must have had an eventful life. "You will now carry a title that you will bare for the rest of your existence. It will reflect who you are."

"And…who am I exactly…?" I managed to speak up.

"You have been a valiant warrior. Brave, courageous, a destroyer of evil and a savior bathed in the light of order. You have brought light in places filled with nothing but darkness. You shall be Ronan the Lightbringer."

"The Lightbringer…?"

"You shall need a partner to assist you in your daily activities. I shall assign Aegis-"

"Wait. I shall take responsibility for this one." A knight covered in nothing but black stepped up. I couldn't look up to see his face but something in his mind told him that he wasn't such a bad guy. At the time, I was naïve. I was completely wrong.

"Who…are you?".

"I am Vincent. I'll be taking care of you after today."

"Vincent, are you sure? He is new here and your methods of training are a bit…challenging." Aegis The Breaker took a step forward "Leave him with me. My methods are safer and more suited for beginners."

"Where is the fun in training him the easy way?" Vincent grinned.

"I only have one question, Vincent." The Highland Commander said with a curious expression on her face. "Why do you want to train him? You haven't trained anyone since…Sieghart." The Commander wore a pained expression.

"I have no real reason. I'm just interested in his answer to your question."

My answer? Love? He was interested in me because I said that? I regretted saying that word.

"I see." The Commander turned away "I will leave him in your care."

"Don't break him." Aegis shrugged her shoulders before she walked away.

"Coming from you that's saying a lot." Vincent chuckled.

"Um, could someone explain what's happening to me? It feels like something is forcing itself into me." I began to pant. I rolled over on the ground and stared at the ceiling. I was in a large dome adorn with paintings and sculptures of Angels. _Beautiful creatures, the Angels._

"Ah yes. That is your 'Godly power' trying to wiggle its way into your body. Since the human body is a frail thing, it is a very painful process."

"I…see." So it was true. I was becoming a god. It wasn't a pleasant feeling. Not the pain but there was something that nagged at the back of my head. I felt like I had forgotten something extremely important.

"If you want I could do something about the pain your feeling now."

"_Please_ do." I couldn't believe him. If he could have ended this pain why didn't he do it in the first place!

"This will only hurt for a second." He stretched his arm outwards and materialized a large ball of dark energy in his hands.

"…what?" The last thing I remembered that day was being enveloped in darkness before I feel unconscious. _Like I hadn't seen enough darkness for the day. _

* * *

That was when my training began. It wasn't training to attain skill with both weapons and magic. I was already mastered of both arts. I thanked my previous life. It allowed me to keep pace with Vincent's training which I could only describe as hell. My 'training' was simply a term used for the management my godly powers. Vincent had said that a god's power was only limited to his/her own imagination and will. If a god ever fell in battle it was because the will of the victory was stronger than that of the gods. As so it follows that Vincent push my will to _live_ to the limits with his relentless attacks of grandeur.

"You said that you lost your memories right?" Vincent asked calmly. After his session (from hell), he randomly asked. After weeks of training, he only taught me a few techniques and increased my will considerably. I was still nowhere close to ending my training.

"Yes. What of it?" I spoke between my heavy breathes.

"That is abnormal. Most gods retain their memories of their past lives when become immortal."

"I assumed that I didn't want to remember my past. Maybe it was too painful for me to even want to remember." Vincent wagged his finger at me.

"Remember what you told the High Commander?"

"Honestly I didn't know why I said that. It was automated response. I wasn't thinking clearly."

"As cheesy and cliché as this sounds, you weren't thinking with your head but feeling with your heart."

"What?"

"There is something that your heart desires above power and wisdom, above anything and everything else."

"You think I'm in love with someone?"

"Indeed I do. But that is a case for another time. For now, I think it's time for you to learn the Ultimate Highland Technique."

"What? I'm not even one fifth of the way done with my training! Why teach me this now?" _Was he insane? I could barely keep up with his so called training! _

"Let's just say, I feel that something big is coming and I want you to be able to protect yourself and those you care about."

"I don't hold anyone in that high of regard." I meant no disrespect with my words but the relationship between the highlanders and myself was strictly professional.

"Oh? I was under the impression you had your sights set on Aegis," Vincent grinned "I mean she _is_ always looking out for you."

"That…" I didn't really know how to explain that. Whenever Vincent was done tormenting me, she was always the first one on the scene to pick up the pieces. She really did seem attracted to me in a sense. But I thought of it more as maternal instincts like protecting a baby (a newborn god in my case) from anything that would cause it pain.

"Anyway! About this new technique," I cleared my voice "What is it?"

"Only few highlanders have learned it. Originally it was developed by me, but Celeste learned it and altered for the highlanders that she has trained. My version, however, is infinitely more powerful and dangerous."

"Dangerous?"

"You could be consumed by its power. I have only taught it to one person before and he seems to be doing well with himself. Although, I warn you, this will take a month to learn and years to master. Are you ready?"

"…yes."

"Let us begin." Vincent grinned devilishly. I won't go into detail about the training. Just remembering it would kill my senses and make me vomit. It traumatized me to a certain extent.

* * *

The symbols of the gods were like badges which proved that you were a god. Without it, it simply meant that you were low ranked. They were yellow symbols that resembled whatever the god wished it to look like. My symbols resembled twin wings that spread out stretching from my back. I attained these after I made my Oaths to the High Commander.

"Do, you Ronan the Lightbringer, swear by your life that you will serve the Highlanders?" Every Highlander was present for the ceremony. Vincent hovered near the paintings on ceiling as he watched down. Aegis had a weary expression as she watched from the back. Celeste was in front of me initiating the ceremony.

"I, Ronan the Lightbringer hereby swear to serve the highlanders in their endeavors to uphold the Order of the world. To shine light where there is darkness, to bring order to a chaos infused world. This is the duty of the Lightbringer. This I swear."

"Excellent." Celeste smiled. She raised her sword and tapped my shoulders lightly "Rise, Lightbringer."

I stood up feeling a bit proud of myself. Just then a yellow light emerged from my back followed by a wave of pain as twin wings emerged from my back. _Did everything hurt here? Geez._

"Welcome to the Order."

Remembering that day, I shouldn't have done it. It lead me into a spiral of chaos.

* * *

It was after my training that I had been sent on my first mission as a highlander. My training wasn't complete but I had made some progress. That was something at least. It was there did I start feeling regret. It was there that my fall as a god began.

"Only a few weeks and the greenhorn becomes a full-fledged god. I'm impressed, SpellBoy." Vincent seemed pleased with himself.

"I'm only a god in title. I still don't have it takes to become one," I turned back and laid eyes on my godly symbols. "And I rather you not call me that. It's degrading."

"Whatever you say," Vincent shrugged. He stopped and peered through the nearest window gazing down on the earth below "There seems to be a lot of activity going on in Archmedia. The High one says that it's going to become a blood bath if the Dwarfs and Elves can't control themselves."

"Someone should really stop their stupidity. Don't they see that Ashtaroth is just using them?" The blue knight shook his head.

"Yeah, someone should." The dark knight gazed over to the blue, as if he was sending him a message.

"Oh fine, I'll stop them." I shook my head "I thought being a god had perks." _Ever since I got here, all I had been doing was train and feel pain._

"It does. You won't die anytime soon."

"Thrilling." _Is that anyway to motivate someone?_

"This will be your first assignment. Prevent the bloodshed." Vincent spoke seriously. Something he rarely did. I simply nodded and teleported to Thunder Hammer. It was a simple enough mission; stop a war. _Nothing too big, right?_

…

"My my, look at what we have here. The infamous Grand Chase made their way to Archmedia. Let me be the first to welcome you. Kill them all!" Ashtaroth order and elves followed.

_Oh boy, seems I was too late._

The horde raced towards a group of children yelling and chanting out in their elfish tongue.

_Guess I had better do something about that mob. _

I charge a rune of energy and lashed it against the ground creating an oversized surge of celestial energy shot across the large barren wasteland creating a split between the two fractions. All eyes turned scanned for the origin of the attack until they laid eyes on me.

_Alright what are children doing here?_ It was there that I unconsciously made my first mistake. When my vision fell onto the group, I couldn't help but stared at the girl in red in front. I saw a girl, medium height with an arrogant air surrounding her. Her face seemed so very familiar.

_Who…is she?_ I froze as tears began to stream down my face.

_How could I…_? _How could I forget her? Elesis…_

It was there that the images of past events entered my head. My memories were slowly entering my head. That girl, that lone girl…she was…everything I held dear in the world.

She looked...horrible. She looked as if she hadn't slept in days. The dark rings under hers eyes were proof of that. Her skin was dry, and as pale as Dio's. Her pride and joy was in a mess. Her long luxurious hair was tangled and lacked it's luster. She let herself go.

_Why? Why…? Oh god…I did this to her._

"Elesis! Dark elf at twelve o' clock!" Ryan shouted from the back. An elf proceeded to attack her. I gritted my teeth. I didn't have time to feel sorry for myself.

The elf slashed downwards with his curved blade but I appeared in his face and grabbed it, crushing the steel with ease. I made quick work of him by blasting him away.

"Who are you suppose to be?" Elesis huffed dashing backwards. _What…was I suppose to say? I couldn't tell her my identity. I…made an Oath to the Highlanders. I...can't be with her anymore…_

"I am a highland god sent down here to prevent this war from taking place. Worry not for I am not your enemy." I spoke hiding my sadness with a forced pride "If you wish to address me, I am…"

"Xavier" Vincent appeared. "And you may call me Vincent._" Xavier? Why was Vincent here? Did he notice my troubled state?_

"Well that's all good and dandy but if you will excuse me, I have a war to deal with."

"Wait, Miss…" _No…I can't let her out of my grasp again…_

"Elesis. Elesis Sieghart."

"Miss Sieghart, I must warn you that this war may be a little much for-" Elesis raised her hand to my face. She looked up to me with an angry glare.

"That never stopped us before. And before you give me the entire, this is too dangerous speech; I would appreciate it if you didn't stick your head where it isn't wanted. We can handle ourselves." And with that she began walking. She seemed…anxious, like she was in a rush to go. _But why?_

"Then…allow me to be of use to you." _I…can't show her who I am but I want to help her. I…want her to be happy at least. This was my second mistake._

"What?"

"Allow me to be your guide while you explore the remaining dangers of Archmedia." _This is all I can do for her_ "Xavier at your service."

_Oh my lord! My hair! I cut it! What was I thinking! All those wasted years of growing it out… _Anyway, after our meeting I…couldn't help but visit her. I still loved her but I made an Oath to the Highlanders and as a knight it was my duty to uphold my honor not matter what the cost._ But why…? Why was this cost so high?_

_I tried. I tried so hard to help her. But in the end I just ended up getting her angrier. _

"I can understand why you don't trust gods but-" Elesis whipped her body around, sheathed her sword and pointed it at my face.

"Don't you dare act like you know me! You got everyone's affection and respect but you won't get mine! Get that through your goddamn head. You should be freakin' happy I finally agreed to you being our guide so don't screw that up! Stick to your job and I'll stick to mine. Keep out of my affairs and _leave me alone_!"

_I just ended up hurting her even more. What was I suppose to do?_

"But don't think this changes much! I can understand why you don't want to kill others but don't think my arguing with you is over yet!"Even though Elesis said it harshly, she still had a smile across her face.

"It would be my pleasure to argue with you." I bowed and chuckled.

"The hell is that suppose to mean? Do you get some sick enjoyment out of arguing with people?"

"What if I said I did? Ya got a problem with that?"

"You freak." She laughed for the first time in a long time.

_That smile…I wanted to see her smile. But what was I doing? I couldn't be with her but I couldn't leave her alone either. This was my third mistake. _

_It was there I made my fourth mistake. I…chose to give her up. _

_She told me that she dreamed of me. I used a spell to remove myself from her dreams. I choose to come less often but when I did I felt happier than I ever did. What was I doing wrong? Maybe it was better if I just disappeared? But before I could go through with it…_

"If you take this helmet off…you're going to regret it."

"Make me regret it_..._Ronan…"

_I couldn't let her go._

* * *

"Wow," Amy said not really knowing how else to respond. "You've been through a lot." The Grand Chase had gathered around a camp fire as they listened to Ronan. Obviously, he couldn't tell them everything. Especially what happened with him and Sieghart. As well as his other encounters with Elesis. That would be their little secret for now.

"Yeah, but its fine now," Ronan smiled as he combed his hands through Elesis' hair. She laid down on his lap comfortably, not wanting to leave his side for a minute "I've made my choice."

"Glad to have you back." Jin smiled.

"It's good to be back." Ronan responded.

"Well we'll listen to the rest of your story tomorrow. It's getting late and Amy's barely awake," Jin lifted Amy by her armpits.

"Hey! I'm not a little kid! I can…stay up…late if I wanted too…" She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Sure, sure." Jin smiled as her carried her back to their tent. As everyone else welcomed him back, he couldn't help but notice Arme stare at him for a while before she turned away.

"You were Xavier, huh?" She muttered under her breath. Ronan noticed that the entire time that he had been back, Arme had an uneasy expression. There was still her to deal with. She loved him and she told him to his face. But that was something he would have to deal with tomorrow. He had bigger things to deal with.

"Hey you, I know you're not asleep." Ronan spoke softly.

"I'm not moving from this spot." Elesis replied curtly.

"Before you'd turned red if you did anything like this. Where did my easily teased Ely go?"

"She's not here right now. Could I take a message?" She smiled as she looked up into his eyes. He returned her gentle gaze. He held her hand and rubbed it against his face.

"I've missed you so much Ely."

"At least you saw me, I thought you were dead." Elesis raised her hand and entwined it with his.

"Yes, but I couldn't do this with you. It was like I was watching you through someone else's eyes."

"Well you're here now meaning I can finally do this." Elesis held his head between her hands. Ronan caught on quick. He removed the loose strands of hair from her face and she smiled. She brought her face closer, and slowly he did as well. She crushed her lips against his gently; tenderly making sure that she got the most out of the kiss. It wasn't a passionate or deep kiss but a kiss to establish their feelings for one another. They both broke away slowly, with eyes yearning and hungering for more. Ronan lifted her and carried her back to her tent. They kissed tenderly once more before they heard wolf calls from the other tents.

"Go easy you two. If you two are going to go at it, make sure it's quiet." Ryan chuckled.

"Yeah! Last time I had to wear my earphones to block out the _noise_!" Amy giggled.

Ronan and Elesis flushed red before they rushed back into their tent.

* * *

_Ahem. This ending is self-explanatory._

_Ronan told them of his time with the highlanders but he is keeping a very important fact away from them. Won't the highlanders come for him? What of Arme? How is he going to confront her?_

_Next Chapter:_

_**Empty Spaces**  
_


	12. Empty Spaces

_Author's notes:_

_I've created a prequel to Burning In The Skies called Bittersweet Symphony. It tells of the time of The Grand Chase before they went to battle. It also provides answers to why Ronan acted the way he did._

_Also, with the new Chaos update it kind of threw my sense of time out of wack. Because of this, I have to change a few of my dialogues in this. So rather than after Battle of Bermisiah, Elesis and Ronan became a couple sometime after Silverland. Arme noticed their liking of each other at Lake Aurora (Rather than Partsuay's sea)._

* * *

_000_

_Empty Spaces_

_000  
_

The sunlight peeked in from the windows. It was becoming brighter by the second. Elesis groaned uncomfortably before she hid her head under her pillow. Despite the sun's rays, they were moving north so the morning air was cold and unforgiving. Elesis' body shivered and shook beneath her blanket crying out for warmth. She snuggled closer to Ronan only to notice he wasn't there. With her eyes still closed her arms unconsciously searched for her main source of heat. She furrowed her eyebrows when all she could feel was the mattress. Her eyes dazed and blurred momentarily opened. She searched for him but he was nowhere to be found.

"Ronan? Ronan…?"

Elesis set in her body when she realized that he wasn't there. _No that could have been a dream. He felt so real. He most have been here! He had to be! _In a frantic panic attack she rushed outside.

"RONAN!"

"What?" Ronan answered, slightly taken aback by Elesis' sudden call.

Elesis let out a sigh of relief._ He was here. He was back. _She looked up towards him and saw that he was back in his improved spell knight outfit. He had a slice of toast in his mouth. He was carrying a silver tray with various food stuffs. _Is that breakfast in bed? _

It was then that Elesis noticed Ronan's stunned expression when the toast fell from his mouth. Not only Ronan, but everyone else was looking her way with either exasperated (Sieghart) or stunned looks (everyone else). Just then all the girls shielded their respective boyfriend's eyes with peeved expressions. Dio simply looked away.

"What?" Elesis titled her head in confusion.

"Y-your clothes…" Ronan meekly replied.

"Huh?" Elesis looked down to her body; her clearly naked body._ Ah, well that explains why I was so cold. _

…

…

…

"_WAAAAHHHH!" _Elesis tried to cover herself but there was only so much she could do with only her hands. Moments later with no warning, Ronan wrapped his cloak around Elesis' body with one hand and pulled her into the tent.

"Ronan, you idiot! This is all your fault!"

"How the heck is this my fault?"

"Look it's great and all that your back and all but don't flirt so early in the morning." Sieghart sighed.

"_How the hell does this look like flirting to you!"_ Both knights replied angrily, poking both their heads out of the tent. Ronan quickly grabbed Elesis' head and pushed it back inside. Sieghart only shrugged before he returned to his conversation with Mari.

Elesis knew that there was no way in hell she was ever going to live this down.

_000_

"God…that was so embarrassing…" Elesis sulked, chewing on her dry slice of toast. Even after she got dressed, the thought of showing all her friends her birthday suit still made her red.

"You were the one putting on the show, why am I also suffering from this?" Ronan was peeved to say the least. He couldn't believe that Elesis had been so careless. Any normal person would have known if they were naked or not.

"Yeah, why are you embarrassed? You're not the one who just flashed everything in front of everyone."

Ronan couldn't exactly say that he was the only one who was allowed to see her naked. Or could he? Fits of jealousy weren't suited for a knight. Elesis however was a special case.

"What?"

Ronan finally noticed that he had been staring at her. _Ok, let's do this my way. _Ronan coughed as he closed his eyes tightly.

"Elesis from now on I'd appreciate that you would be more aware of your appearance from now on. Acts of panicking will on lead to your downfall in battle."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Though I appreciate the thought that you had missed me in the five minutes that I had been gone but-" When Ronan opened his eyes, Elesis' face was mere inches away from his. She had crawled on all fours towards him. A one-sided smile crawled up her face as she eyed Ronan suggestively. Ronan slightly taken aback by her appearance could only blush as he tried to maintain his composure.

"W-what?"

"Is that a hint of jealousy I see?" Elesis giggled.

He closed his eyes and dispelled any lecherous thoughts that he had been having. He held his hand up creating a sphere of energy that dispersed through the camp "There. No one remembers your little act."

"Thanks." Elesis sat next to him and enjoyed her juice "But that doesn't solve the fact that I'm still embarrassed."

"It could be worse. It could have been like the time when everyone found out we were dating."

"…you just had to bring that up didn't you?"

000

_It was an average afternoon with the Chase. After defeating Victor they decided to get some much needed R&R, so they returned to Serdin castle. _

"_Ok. How are we going to tell them?" Ronan asked, as he slid open the door to the main chamber where everyone was gathered._

"_Wha? I thought you knew!" Elesis raised her voice. Ronan shook his head. "You're the older one! You're supposed to be experienced in these sorts of things!" _

"_Just because I'm four years older than you doesn't mean I know everything."_

"_Ugh." Elesis rubbed her forehead and furrowed her brow. How was she supposed to tell her friends that she had been dating Ronan for almost a month now? It had been a miracle they hadn't found out yet but they were close to figuring it out themselves._

"_You're a knight, right?" She asked._

"_What kind of question is that…?"_

"_Just answer."_

"_I'm the captain of the Kanavan knights so yes; I'm assuming that I'm a knight."_

"_Then be chivalrous and save this damsel in distress." Elesis ignored Ronan's comment and pointed at the group gathering. The Grand Chase held a group meeting every time there was a new danger that threatened the world. It was a good time to talk and to Elesis it was a perfect time to announce their relationship. _

"_Nice try."_

"_Come on! It will be embarrassing if I go over there!" _

"_I'll be right behind you. There is nothing to be afraid of you know. Well for you anyway."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?" _

"_Your Grandfather may not seem like the overprotective type but he is and I'm afraid of getting hurt."_

"_Huh?"_

"_About a week before I confessed to you, he told me that if I ever broke your heart he'd break me."_

"_Come on he wouldn't-" Ronan eyed her. It was true that Sieghart was something similar to that of a berserker. As well as the fact that he had dark 'rage' powers. But he wouldn't hurt Ronan….would he? _

"_I say we should just let them find it out on their own. They're close to it anyway."_

"_No! That's like inviting them to 'investigate' us!" Elesis stated angrily "What if they walk in on us…um…"_

"_Walk in on us….doing…what?" Ronan lifted his eyebrow._

"_Nothing! Never mind."_

"_No. I want to know what you're so embarrassed about." _

"_Just drop it ok?"_

"_Ely."_

"_No Ronan!" Elesis fumed "Why can't you just be a man and face everyone else!" _

"_What does having to be a man have to do with anything!" _

"_It has-"_

"_Will you two love birds stop arguing and get your butts over?" Sieghart appeared next to them and grabbed them both by the ear. _

"_What are you doing old man?" _

"_Old…" Elesis could see a vein bulge in his forehead "First things first, I am not old! I'm an immortal for Maker's sake. And secondly, if you two are going to argue about which one tells us the news that we already know, try to make it so the entire camp doesn't hear you." _

* * *

"You were so much _cuter_ back then." Ronan shook his head at the flashback. Dating or not Elesis never held her anger back on him. Now that he thought of it, that was a good thing. It showed that she wouldn't fake her emotions just for him.

"Well sorry. You got on my nerves back then. You still do sometimes." Elesis pouted, looking away.

"No. I take that back. You're more adorable now than you have ever been before."

"Wha-what's with you?" She colored red. Ronan unable to hold back wrapped his arms around her neck pulling her into a slow embrace. He kissed her forehead lightly and buried his face into her head. God he missed her. He didn't want to let her go for a second more.

"You enjoy teasing me way too much…"

"It's more than just a hobby to me. It's like my life's work."

"Oh boy. Next thing you're going to tell me is you love to see me cry." Elesis words dripped with sarcasm.

Ronan removed his head from her hair and looked at her with the most serious face she had ever seen. "I do."

"_Wha- what?" _

"Your dewy eyes, your sullen expression, your vulnerable psyche I love it all."

"_Y-you sadistic bastard!"_ Elesis couldn't help but raise her voice.

"Call me what you will. Adorable is adorable." Elesis pounced on his pinning him to the floor. She was going to make him pay.

"You guys it's time for- Oh? Am I interrupting something?" Arme poked her head inside the tent, hiding her smile behind her hand.

"It isn't what it looks like!" Elesis defended.

"Is that so? Ronan?" Arme asked.

"It's totally what it looks like."

"You…!" Elesis raised her fist, trying to hit Ronan as hard as she could but he easily blocked it with his hand. He then grabbed her waist, lifting her up, turning her body and hugged her from behind. As she sat in the V of his legs, Ronan slowly stroke her hair in an attempt to calm her down.

"There, there." He said with a smirk.

"I'll get you for this…" Elesis sulked in her latest defeat "I swear I'll get you for this."

"Well I'll come later since you two seem to be so busy." Arme giggled and disappeared from their sight.

_Of course they'd be all over each other. I was a fool to think they weren't. Ahhh, I need to go busy myself with something. This anxiety is killing me. It's not that I'm worried about Ronan telling Elesis about the feelings I have-HAD for him! But what he is going to do about it that gets me. Geez, I hate this. _

It's not like Ronan forgot about Arme. He knew he had to talk to her but if he did what would he say? He wouldn't appreciate the awkward air once he began talking to her. He had to fix this as soon as possible. But first he'd have to get her alone.

_000_

Who would have thought that it would take an entire morning and afternoon for Ronan to get a chance to talk to her? He certainly didn't. With so many members of the Grand Chase team there was no wonder. He tried _MULTIPLE_ times to get to talk with Arme. But something always happened that just denied him the chance.

Ronan found Arme alone working on her Vitality (Poison) potions.

"Hey Arme can we talk-"

"Spellboy come help me with this map. I don't get it." Sieghart called.

It felt like less of a call and more of a forcibly grab.

…

The next time he found her, she was all alone in front of her tent in deep thought.

"Oh, Arme could you-"

"Ronan! Come tell me more about you and Aegis!" Lire pulled on his arm.

"Maybe later I want to talk to- Ah." When Ronan returned his sight to Arme, she had already left. _Teleported? Is she avoiding me?_

…

Ronan couldn't say that he didn't anticipate this turn of events. He should have realized what could have happened before he talked to Arme but no he had to give it a try. By now he was fed up with today's turnabout. With his hand under his chin, he looked down at the pink hair girl who had somehow gotten her head trapped in a tree.

"She span right into it and got stuck. I would get her out, but brute strength would only hurt her so please?" Jin and Ronan both sighed.

"Waaahhh! It's too dark in here get me out!" Amy cried.

"I thought that the Ditzy ring would have cured her dizzy spells."

"It did." Jin nodded "But there is no cure…for being a klutz."

"True."

"Hey I heard that!"

* * *

On the verge of giving up, Ronan sat in front of his tent with a sigh. It was already night time and had made no progress whatsoever.

"What are you doing?" A cool voice spoke up in the darkness. It could have only been one person.

"Who would have thought Arme was so hard to talk to. I haven't been able to do it all day." Ronan replied shaking his head.

"Do you even know what you're going to say to her?" There was no doubt that Lass knew about it.

"Not. A. Clue."

"That's a pretty vague answer."

"Can't be helped."

"Well when you figure it out she's over by that hill over there. Go now, before she comes back."

"Lass, aren't you worried that something might happen?"

"…no. I trust the both of you." Lass smiled before he faded into the dark. _He really has a huge habit of fading away like that…He tries too hard to look cool. _

Lass was correct. Arme was staring out at the stars on the tallest hill in the area. They made camp at the very same plain where they were attacked by the dark dragon. It seemed like a cool spot to make camp before they headed off.

"The stars are beautiful tonight." Ronan stated as he stood next to her.

"Aren't they always?" Arme replied with a smile. "So what's up?"

"You tell me. I've been trying to talk to you all day. For some reason I had the feeling that you were trying to avoid me ever since I came back."

"What would give you that idea?"

"Oh nothing. I mean it's not like you teleported away from me every time I got close to you or anything."

"You could always tell where I was going to end up when I did that. Why didn't you just follow me?"

"I wanted to give you your space until I tried again."

"I see." Arme hugged her legs. The two sat in silence until Arme began to speak.

"My high voice, my short stature, my round face and short hair and these breasts too. Because of all my childish features everyone treated me like a child."

"I don't think that's why…" _It's your attitude._

"But you were the first boy who didn't treat me like a child. You treated me like an equal, a girl." Arme didn't want to talk about it. It's something she never really wanted to remember. But her mouth wouldn't stop.

"They say that a man's touch is rough and heavy. But whenever you touched me I would get butterflies. At first, I was weary of you. I didn't know why I felt like that. Was it because you were using a spell to make me sick? Was it to make fun of me? I didn't know. I took it as a challenge of magical war."

"That would explain why you kept trying to blow me up half-way through Sliverland…" Ronan shivered at the thought.

"But even so, you were still nice to me. You shared your magic with me. Even when I tried to hurt you you protected me at even the hint of danger. You became my knight in shining blue armor. It was there that I realized why I felt the way I did. I was in love. How could I not?"

"Honestly, I think Lire would have fallen for you two if she hadn't met Ryan first."

Ronan had noticed that Arme even though she joke she had been shaking while she spoke. Ronan stretched his hand finding himself wanting to comfort her but he quickly pulled his hand back.

"Don't worry; you don't need to comfort me."

"But…"

"I just need to get this off my chest. So would you please listen?" Ronan nodded and Arme closed her eyes.

"I wanted to spend more time with you. I wanted to keep you all to myself but you were just so nice to everyone. I knew that wouldn't happen. Elesis took hold of that kindness. Your relationship with her was slowly changing and I felt lost. You showed her smiles that you never showed me, you showed her emotions that you never showed anyone."

"You were falling for each other and there was nothing I could do about it. You were my friends. I wanted you two to be happy. You two were so close. I felt…lost. I didn't know what to do with myself. Even I saw the signs that you two were together. The meeting at the castle just cemented the thing I feared the most."

"Arme…"

"_But even so. _I smiled. I celebrated your coming together. You two deserve each other. I truly believe that." Rona found himself unable to say anything. What had this girl gone through? What horrors did she endure?

"Even through my moment of weakness, I stood strong. But someone saw straight through my grief. Who would have thought a small boy who had little knowledge of the outside world could peer into my heart with such ease. He saw my pain and helped me through it. He nurtured my heartbreak with his presence and words that just seemed to make everything fade away."

"So what if he was shrouded in darkness, so what if he was possessed by evil? I didn't care. That boy saved me from myself. And I saved him from his own personal demons. He was always so sure that he would hurt me. I embraced him and said 'You don't have to suffer alone. I'll take that pain but in exchange you have to give me yourself.' At that moment I knew I didn't want to be apart from him."

"We were so alike. He may not seem like it but he is more childish and immature than I am sometimes."

"That is hard to believe." Ronan spoke after a long silence.

"He was the one who suggested we set your hair on fire."

"…that was _HIM_?" The moment flashed between Ronan's mind in an instant. During their return to Serdin after they fought Dark Animon Ronan's hair was spontaneously set ablaze during one of their meetings. It took him a while to grow it back. "That little…" _No one messes with the hair._

"Ah…wasn't supposed to say that. Forgive him please."

"Fine." Ronan sagged his shoulders.

"But…I…I…" Arme hugged her legs tighter "Even know I don't…know whether I truly love him or that he just filled my heart as a replacement for you! This guilt is something I can't take anymore." She buried her face in her legs."Because…Ronan even now I…" She couldn't finish her sentence. She held back her tears with all her might.

"Arme no one is looking you know." Ronan spoke calmly. As if on cue, Arme began sobbing into her legs. Ronan knelt down and patted her head. She looked at him with tear soaked eyes as he spoke.

"Thank you for telling me." Ronan smiled "You speak of yourself like a broken mirror which I happened to break. For that I apologize dearly. Lass may have been a substitute to fill the void but Arme you said it yourself. You can't be apart from him."

"But that's only to save myself the pain of losing you!"

"But even after you became a couple you grew to love him more and more didn't you?"

"Well yes but-"

"That's reason enough for me to believe that you truly love him. If he was only a substitute wouldn't your relationship with him be over? What was it that kept you two together for all this time?"

"He's been really patient with me. I never told him why I was hurting but I think he picked up on it."

"Arme, you have to find who you truly love in your heart. Don't fret. Rather, evaluate where you and Lass are emotionally. From only you can decide if your relationship is developing the way both of you would like it to. In the meantime, put any fears you have to the side, and enjoy your relationship."

"With all that you two have been through do you not honestly believe that you don't love Lass for who he is?"

"_Of course I love him!_ Otherwise…I wouldn't be with him now…"

_Looks like she finally got it. _

After a moment of silence "Ronan…"

"Yeah?"

"You mind doing me a favor? Turn around and whatever you do just don't look at me."

"Alright." Ronan wanted to comfort her but that would only cause further problems "Are you alright Arme?"

"I am fine. Just…give me some time before I can properly face you again." Arme wiped the tears from her eyes and became silent. "Alright, close your eyes." Arme smiled.

"Uh…."

"Just do it."

Ronan hesitantly closed his eyes but that's when he felt a hard object in his hand. When he opened his eyes he was staring at a bomb "What the hell!" He threw it into the air.

"Oh come on you didn't think it was real now did you?" Arme smirked. Ronan sighed. Arme turned away and began walking towards the camp.

"Ronan…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry you had to see and hear all that but really and truly, thank you."

Ronan didn't respond. He didn't know how to. Arme teleported back to him, and kissed him softly on the cheek before she scurried down the hill.

"Come on slowpoke! I'll feed you my vitality potion if you lose!"

For the remainder of the way, no words were spoken. Nothing was said, nothing had to be said. Arme smiled the entire way down. Before Ronan could run after her, he heard some rusting in the nearby trees.

"I knew he was worried." Ronan chuckled as he returned to the camp.

* * *

Well this was a tough chapter. Sorry for the wait! I made it lengthy to make up for that.

_Ronan restored his relationship with Arme. What will the knight do when he has to do something that he failed to do in the past?_

_Next Chapter:_

_**A Sword & Two Rings **_


	13. A Sword & Two Rings

_This chapter was brought to you by a very special fan, Heartgold, who has given me the will to create this chapter. Honestly, I thought no one read this anymore and was on the brink of letting it go unfinished but she managed to rekindle my love for this story. So thank you once again._

_ So without further ado, I give you Burning In The Skies : Chapter 13.  
_

* * *

_~0~0~0~_

_A Sword & Two Rings:_

_The Closing Twilight_

_~0~0~0~_

* * *

It was well in the afternoon and the Chase had managed to find themselves at an inn in a rural village, Elion . The Chase had been worn down by the many monsters and long trip on the way to the town. Their bodies demanded rest that an uncomfortable tent could not provide. So naturally, they pulled all their earnings and booked themselves into the Inn for two days and nights. Finally, they could have some well deserved rest and relaxation.

Minutes past midnight, no one in the inn or town was astir. All except for a familiar indigo spell knight. He tossed and turned in bed, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't catch a wink of sleep. Giving up the thought, he sat at the edge of the bed he shared with Elesis.

Ronan got up slowly, making sure not to wake his sleeping beauty. He gently caressed her face with a smile before he made his way to the window. It was only then did the pitter patter of the pouring rain reach his ears. It rained cats and dogs out there. It was on nights like these he would wake up from even the most beautiful dreams for the strangest reasons. But tonight was different.

He mindlessly stared out into the town to watch the rain. Staring at the rain always calmed him down. He would need that, for tonight he juggled with thoughts that left him on edge.

_I'm a failure as a knight aren't I?_

He broke his vows, turned his back on the beings that saved him from the abyss and ran away from his new destiny. He was no different than Sieghart who simply left the highlanders. And for the same reason no less. But this was not why Ronan found himself lost as to what to do.

Ronan Erudon had ceased to exist in the mortal realm. He loved his parents dearly but he couldn't dear face them again. If his convictions are a knight were this fragile, his role as the prince would only bring them shame. He felt pain leaving his parents to grieve over him but they would be better off without him.

Ronan turned for a quick moment, looking upon his reason for defying the highlanders, his reason to even exist. He watched her snuggle closely to a pillow (thinking it was him). He had a new reason for living, to make her the happiest woman alive. This was his reason for being so uneasy. Making her happy was something he failed to do in the past.

_~0~0~0~_

"_Hey Ronan," she paused looking off into the crowd "You've been nice to me all day. Is something wrong?"_

"_I'm always nice." _

"_No. Not this nice. You were disturbing calm the entire day. You looked like something was on your mind. " She looked up to him with pleading eyes._

"_What's going on?"_

"_It's nothing, Ely." She grimaced. _

"_Look, I've just had some things I've wanted to tell you and give to you for a while now but…frankly I'm frightened."_

"_Why are you afraid?" She gazed deeply into his eyes. They were filled with guilt, regret and pain. Elesis smirked shortly before she closed her eyes and returned her head on his chest "Ronan, we are going to be together for a long time right?" _

_Ronan was taken aback from her sudden question but answered regardless. "Of course. I will be with you forever. That's a promise because I don't plan on losing you."_

"_Oh? And why would you lose me?" _

"_There has been a lot on my mind lately." Ronan scanned the room for his friends "I've just had a bad feeling about things. I feel like something horrible is going to happen. And I'm scared. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." He tightened his arms around her._

"_I see." _

"_I don't know why but I feel like you're going to go somewhere where I can't follow you, a place where I can't protect you anymore."_

"_Ronan, I'm not going anywhere." She smiled brightly "We've been through a lot and through all those battles we made it through. Although, there were a few scrapes and bruises along the way, we always came out on top." _

"_We are the Grand Chase. We will never die so easily, even if it is the Ascendant god." _

"_Thank you, Elesis."_

"_But Ronan why do I have a feeling that, that isn't all…" _

_Ronan didn't reply, he didn't move, he couldn't say anything. He just silently gazed into her beautiful face. His face loosened, he was completely calm. _

_Should I give it to her now…? It's the perfect moment, the perfect time. Everything is just right. All I need to do is pull it out of my pocket…but why…can't I do it? _

_Suddenly, a deep-seated anxiety attacked him. It latched onto his heart and soul and pulled him deeper into the abyss. Why is this so hard? What if she ran away like she did all day? What if I were the one to disappear? I'd leave her heartbroken…I…I…_

"_No, that's all." I'm such a coward… _

"_Is that so?" She returned her head to his chest and continued to sway with the music. _

_I'm sorry Elesis. One day, one day soon, I promise you that I will make you happy. On my title of Abyss Knight and Prince of Kanvaan, I will make you the happiest woman in the world. This I swear. _

That promise would never come to light since Ronan was now none of those things he once was. But he believed that he would not stop until Elesis became truly happy.

_~0~0~0~_

Ronan's Tyrfing was a sword with many names. The Abyssal blade, the Dark slayer, the Dark absolute and _the god slayer_. It was because of its one and only true use during the battle with the ascendant god that they were granted victory. But along with this dark power came a heavy price.

It demanded a human life for the use of its grand power. And the human it had selected for its use was…

_Elesis._

How could he allow such a tragedy to happen? It would have driven him insane to know that he ended the life of his one true love. He couldn't allow it! But he could not allow the Ascendant God to destroy his friends either! He had only one choice. If they were going to win that battle, he'd have to reflect the curse on non-other than himself.

In doing so they were granted victory, but he still hurt the one he loved regardless.

As if to snap him out of his trance, a flash of bright light followed by a boisterous booming echoed through the dark skies above. He turned to his beloved to find that she had been shivering.

She was never a fan of lightning.

She searched the bed aimlessly with her hands to find that he was nowhere to be found. Maybe that's why she opened her eyes shortly, scanning the room until she found him.

"Ronan? What are you doing? Come to bed already." Elesis rubbed her weary eyes.

"Did the storm wake you?"

She shook her head. Ronan lifted the blanket they shared and fit himself on the bed where Elesis immediately latched onto his shoulder. Ronan knew he was in for a rough night. Elesis had a habit of cycling through resting on his shoulders and lap numerous times.

"Come on." He offered tapping on his chest lightly.

Normally Elesis would put up a little fight but right now she was sleepy and didn't feel like resisting. She crawled on top of him resting her head on his broad chest. A smile touched her lips as Ronan wrapped his arm around her and held her against him.

"Goodnight, princess."

Elesis smiled, her eyes closing, and breathed a contented sigh against Ronan's chest as she drifted off to sleep, wrapped snugly-and warmly-in his arms.

* * *

The morning at the Inn, went off like any average morning. The boys were either still asleep or loafing around the Inn. Others were busy brushing their hair and putting on their outfits. While one or two innkeepers on breakfast duty for the day, were in the kitchen preparing breakfast.

"I wish I had hair like yours Elesis, how do you get it like this?" Lire asked as she brushed through Elesis' long fiery red hair.

"I don't know," Elesis replied as she touched her face up with eye liner "I just never bothered to cut it. Ever."

"But it's so beautiful and fluffy!" Arme yelled "And you keep telling me that you don't do anything to get it like that! I refuse to believe it!"

"I don't," Elesis sighed "Ronan is the hair specialist. He would use all sorts of stuff in his hair. He even tried to get me to use them once or twice but I'd just sock him in the head."

"His hair _was _soft and fluffy…" Arme placed a finger to her lip.

"Too bad most of its gone now." Lire chuckled.

"Actually, I like the short cut." Elesis shook her head "I was worried about his obsession with his hair to be honest."

With one more sigh, Elesis turned around for her final inspection "Well?"

"You look perfect!" Lire smiled.

"I can see you're used to putting make up now," Arme grinned "And to think you use to swing your sword around whenever I came near you with it."

"Shut up!" Elesis looked away, a blush spread across her face. The girls giggled.

"Oh, before I forget, Arme could you get my hair clip in my trunk?" Elesis struggled with some final additions to her hair "I'm kinda occupied."

"Sure."

Arme walked over to the large chest, opened it and searched around for the hairclip. But rather than the hairclip, she found something rather interesting in there.

_~0~0~0~_

Elesis figured that since she got dolled up, she'd take a quiet walk through the town with Ronan but there was sometime strange about her current predicament.

"Why am I taking a walk with _you_?"

"Oh come on Red," Sieghart grinned "I know you wanted to be alone with the blue wonder boy but is it so bad to be with Grandpa every once in a while?"

_"Yes." _She answered almost immediately.

"Jeez Red, no love for the man who indirectly gave you life?"

"Is there something you wanted?"

"What? Don't believe I'm here just for a walk?"

She eyed him suspiciously. "I can tell that you want to tell me something. Just spit it out already."

"As expected from my granddaughter," He closed his eyes with a smirk before he looked up to the clear blue skies. "I just wanted to know how you were doing."

"How I'm doing?" Elesis raised an eyebrow "How can you still be worried about me? Ronan's back. I'm fine."

"Well yeah, that's all fine and dandy but you do realize what Ronan isn't the same, right?"

Sieghart shot her a serious look which left Elesis slightly confused, and then a hint of realization crossed her face. The thought that crossed her mind was confirmed by Sieghart's next few words.

"_Ronan isn't human, Red."_

Elesis immediately bit her lower lip, knitted her brows and avoided her grandfather's piercing gaze. "I'm well aware that Ronan is a highlander, an immortal and most importantly a God."

Sieghart noticed that things had taken a turn for the worst when Elesis face became expressionless and her voice dropped a tone. But still, he had to press her for answers.

"And?"

"And what?" She shot him a cold sideward glance.

"I'll get straight to the point," Sieghart dropped the smirk that had been plastered on his face all morning long. "He's an immortal. You aren't. That much you're aware of, right? But do you know of the implications that come with that?"

Elesis didn't even remotely respond, but still he went on. "Look, I couldn't be happier about you two getting back together but with the way things are now, the future you once had with him is gone now."

"Don't you dare say that," Elesis stopped dead in her tracks, turning back to Sieghart with a virulent gaze. "I don't know how you 'immortals' think, but don't decide my future. I make my own path with my life."

"You're only going to get hurt down that path if you sick around him."

"Then it's fine!" She yelled, "I won't regret choosing because I made the decision with my own two hands."

"Red, listen to yourself! You're saying that you're going to be with man that won't age a day while you-"

"Shut up! We…I'll find a way to make it work…I have too…" Sieghart noticed that she roughly clenched her fists. "I just got him back and I don't plan on letting him go again, you got that old man?"

_That's my girl_, Sieghart smirked.

"Yeah, yeah. Be stubborn and rock headed. That's fine with me." The immortal waved his hand dismissively.

"So, what _are _your plans for the future?"

Sieghart's sudden question and reserved attitude threw her off. Didn't he give up that argument too easily? Elesis shook her head, passing it off as one of the old man's hobbies of irking her. She huffed before she replied.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean after you're done with the Grand Chase. What do you plan on doing afterwards?"

"I didn't know that the Grand Chase was a part time thing." Elesis' words dripped of bitter sarcasm.

"It is, if you think about it. After a few years of service, the officers and members are sent on leave to do whatever they please. They can choose to return to the Chase a few months afterwards or stay and do something else."

"I think this kind of lifestyle suits me just fine, thank you very much."

"I hope you're not saying that because you're still looking for your father, are you?"

Why did it not come as a surprise to Elesis that Sieghart knew of her father's disappearance? She eyed him briefly before she turned her eyes back to the streets.

"Okay, I'll put it like this. The Knight Commander told me that you and your team are to be put on a 2 year hiatus after your wandering through Archmedia."

"What?" Elesis turned to him as quick as the wind "Why would she do something like that?"

"Oh come on, Red." Sieghart combed his hand through his raven black hair, "You're only teenagers, teeny-boppers, tykes. Yet you've fought and defeat Kaze'aze, stopped dark Nephilim's plans, fought with gods and lost one of your own in the process. Most of the Grand Chase officials haven't even come close to half of what you've accomplished in these two years."

"She thinks you've seen enough for a lifetime. She says you deserve a rest and I quite frankly I agree with her and I never agree with her."

"But why two years?"

"That is the maximum amount of time the members are allowed away from the Chase before they are officially ex-communicated out of the organization. So you can go back whenever you want. Just think of it as a vacation."

"I don't need a vacation."

"So what are you going to do in that time?" He ignored her response.

"Changing the Knight Commanders mind."

"It's made up already. She already filed the papers." Elesis sighed in resignation, "Well?"

"I don't know! Maybe I'll go see how the Ruby Knights are doing and see if I can do any good there." Elesis replied angrily.

"Really? That's all you have planned for your grand future?" She nodded curtly, "Well, what about Ronan?"

"I don't know. He'll go back to being a prince of Kanavan or something."

Sieghart rubbed his chin for a moment before he made his remark, "With the way he is now, I think he'll go to the Ruby knights with you."

"What gives you that idea?"

"…just a hunch," He smirked. "600 years of battle expertise comes with godly wisdom too, you know."

Elesis sighed as she walked on ahead. She didn't want to hear him toot his own horn again.

* * *

Arme smiled.

The plan was actually to insinuate the topic so much that Ronan would get the point almost immediately. Arme wouldn't stop at nothing until she got her way. That meant plan A: hint excessively.

Lucikly for her, Ronan was lounging around in the Den seemingly bored with the magic book he was reading. Since the boys left to find some entertainment, he decided to wait for Elesis' return.

"So Ronan! You know all of Archmedia, right? Where are we headed next?" Arme began the conversation casually, plopping down next to him with a smile.

"Oh, if we continue on our current trail we will be at the lost relics in about two days." Ronan replied cheerfully.

"Oh! I wonder if there are some magical goodies I can collect there-" _Oh wait! Don't get absorbed into the conversation so easily!_ Remembering her plan, Arme shook her head and regained her composure. "Maybe we can find some forgotten gems and jewelry there, you know like necklaces, _rings_ and pendants."

"Maybe. I've never been there myself."

_Silence._

_Okay…a bigger hint then._

"How about a _proposal_ for our next destination? Somewhere nice, you know? Like a beach." She asked, finally breaking the dreadful silence.

"No beaches anywhere close to our location," Ronan scanned through the map in his head again "But we should make it to the relics as soon as possible."

"Why? Do you have a previous _engagement_ to attend to?" Arme practically shouted that last sentence. Ronan, slightly taken aback, hesitated when he answered.

"…no. It's just that there is a migrating horde of beasts called the Potahna that pass along our route in a few days and I was hoping to avoid them."

_Oh for the love of-!_

Arme shoved a very familiar looking object in Ronan's face. The same item she found in Elesis' trunk.

_Ronan froze. [His face – (O_O)]_

"How did you…?"

Arme smirked. "I have my ways."

* * *

Two figures appeared upon a small hill on the fringes of the town. The two disappeared without informing anyone of their location. They had no time for each other during the day, so they made plans to meet somewhere quiet under the starry sky.

"Running away like this really brings back memories," Ronan rubbed his chin and reminisced on the past "Good times, good times…"

"We aren't running away, I just wanted to be alone with you without anyone butting in," Elesis scanned the village below for any signs of her friends, "Wait, what memories?"

"You don't remember?" He pressed his back against the only tree on the hill, "This wasn't the first time we wanted to get away just to be alone."

"Enlighten me." Elesis sat on the cool grass.

"Remember when you were too embarrassed to kiss me on the campsite? We always had to find somewhere dark so no one could see us."

"Wha!" Elesis' face immediately turned tomato red. "No one knew about us yet! It couldn't be helped!"

"There was also the time I took you to the Grand Chase (HQ) garden to '_look at the flowers_' on your birthday."

That day was still fresh in Elesis' memory. After her birthday party, Ronan told her to meet him in the gardens. When she got there, she couldn't believe her eyes. The flowers seemed to stand out that night, glimmering brighter than they ever had under the moon's luminescent light. But that was only half the surprise.

Ronan was all dressed up from head to toe in a dashing black suit. Elesis had to admit, it made her heart throb. He didn't want anything fancy like the overly complicated party. He knew she felt overwhelmed with what the Knight Commander planned for one of her favorite knights.

That's one thing she could always count on. Ronan often ticked her off and played with her for his own amusement but at the same time he knew what to do to make her happy again. He knew what made her tick. He made her weak. She loved him and hated him for it.

All he wanted was a simple dance with her. Elesis didn't know what possessed her to agree with him so easily; the moonlight, the flowers, the suit? Or was it simply just him?

That night was one she would always remember. It was very precious to her. It was the night she gave herself to him; body and soul. It was also the night she realized that she was truly and uncontrollably in love with Ronan Erudon.

"You didn't look half bad in that suit, loverboy." Elesis smiled, reminiscing on that night.

"Are you kidding? You know I'm more comfortable in a plate of armor than some fancy suit."

"I know right?" Elesis laughed softly.

The two sat there, staring up to the stars for what seemed like an eternity. That was, until Ronan spoke up.

"Hey Ely."

"Yeah?"

"Let's get married."

Elesis' orbs widened "What did you just say?"

Ronan didn't respond. He calmed his nerves, steeled his will and reaffirmed his feelings. He compassionately gazed into Elesis' warm crimson eyes which seemed to calm her down. He smiled kindly as he took her slender fingers and held them gently as he got down on one knee.

Elesis' breathing came to a complete halt. Her train of thought froze over in a blizzard of stupor. Her mind shut down. She wasn't ready for this. In the back of her mind, she knew this was coming but it was too sudden, too unexpected.

Ronan slipped his hand into his pocket, pulling out a black box that was all too familiar to Elesis. When he opened it, twin silver rings came into view.

"Elesis Ester Sieghart, will you give me the honor of making you my wife-to-be?"

"Ronan…I…" Elesis ran out of words to say. (She never had anything to say in the first place.) She racked her unresponsive mind for something to say.

"I've never felt so strongly about anyone before in my life. I know it sounds conceited when I say this, but Elesis you are the one I love. The only one I want to be with. You are the one."

"Ronan…I'm not sure what to say…"

"All you have to say is yes."

"But…but…" Elesis let her deceitful mind get the better of her "You're twenty-one. _You_ can go through with it but I'm only seventeen…I can't get married right now."

Ronan's smile didn't falter. He knew she wouldn't give a definite answer from the beginning. That was fine with him. He was use to it.

"I've got nothing but time. I can wait for you as long as you wish." He climbed off his knee and combed his hand through her hair.

"Are you sure you want to settle down with me? I mean there are other girls out there." Elesis didn't mean to say it. Her mouth just kept moving on at even the tiniest hint of reasoning for him not to marry her.

"There is no other girl for me. You're all I'll ever need. From this moment, until the day we meet our end."

"But I'm not perfect! I'm not girlie at all…I'm tough…rude…loud…" Elesis looked to the floor, unable to look him in the eye anymore.

He gently pressed his forehead against hers. "All of that is true. You aren't perfect but neither am I. You may see your flaws as faults but they make you who you are; the girl the fell in love with."

"You are the missing piece of my puzzle. Without you I can never be whole. You complete me in every sense of the phrase." Ronan sweetly kissed her forehead. "You are the princess to my prince."

Suddenly, Sieghart's conversation came into mind. Had he known this would happen? It wasn't totally impossible. She knew that Ronan was different, much too different for her but still…how should she answer this?

Ronan stood there, waiting on Elesis (who had her head downcast preventing him from seeing her expression). Just then, she began to mutter something incomprehensible under her breath.

"What?"

"I said yes! I'll marry you!" She screamed.

Without warning, he lifted her with a hug spinning her in a complete circle.

"She said yes!" Ronan screamed into the heavens.

"You idiot! Put me down! Ugh, Ronan!" Her cries fell on death ears as Ronan had no intention of letting this girl go ever again.

Elesis knew well of the dangers that came with marrying Ronan, but she would burn that bridge when she came to it. For now, she'd simply enjoy what she had.

* * *

_One journey seems to draw to a close and another opens up in its place. There are strange, difficult and deadly challenges waiting to be found. Will they make it through, especially when the gods themselves are involved? Only time will tell. _

_Next chapter: Knight Commander E. Sieghart_

_~o~o~o~  
_

_If some of you noticed, I changed their travel time and age a bit. It only occurred to me recently that traveling between four continents no matter how fast would take much more than a year. So I increased their during time from Grand Chase HQ to Thanatos to 2 years and a few months._


	14. Knight Master E Sieghart

___This chapter took a while for me to complete because I recently got a job (Yay..-not really-) which has left me with barely any time to myself. So I apologize for my timing with the posting.  
_

* * *

_~0~0~0~_

_Knight Master E. Sieghart:  
_

_The Door To The Future  
_

_~0~0~0~_

* * *

_Dear Miss E. Sieghart,_

_It's been a while since I last wrote hasn't it? I know you've been busy with your current patrol in Archmedia but I regret to inform you that your presence is required for a short while at the Grand Chase Head Castle. I know this news may come as a surprise to you (I know it did for me) and I want you to carefully consider this. The Ruby Knights are in need of a service that only you can perform. _

_The current Head Knight, Knight Master Lilia Von Blitz has request for Elesis Ester Sieghart to become the leader of the Ruby Knights of Serdin effective immediately._

_I know that you're probably wondering why she would do such a thing to one so young. I wondered as well but she convinced me otherwise (a rare thing). She's heard of your many conquests and achievements in the three years that you've left to defeat Kaze'aze. She, as well as a few council members, have agreed to give you the title of Knight Master as soon as you return from your trip. _

_I don't want to hear any complaints from you when you get here. I personally think you're too young and inexperienced for this kind of responsibility but you've never failed to success at what you do. I know that Sieghart has told you of your two year hiatus after your travels so I expect you to do what's right. _

_Yours truly, _

_Knight Master C. _

* * *

"So if all of this has already been established…what am I doing here?" Elesis reluctantly asked.

"All of that will be explained in all due time." The Knight Master replied in her usual serious tone.

Elesis had long since given up trying to weasel her way out of it. From the moment she received the letter, everybody in the team seemed ecstatic that Elesis was moving up in the world.

But Elesis wasn't the only one. Arme had received a very similar letter asking her to become the next Head of the Violet Mage Guild. Arme wasn't as surprised as Elesis thought she would be. Rather she knew it was bound to happen - she just didn't know when. Elesis quoted in her head, "It's about time they sent me this! How long were they planning on making me wait?"

Since they were heading in the same general direction, Arme and Elesis decided to leave the team in the same town while they teleported to Serdin. Lass wouldn't let Arme out of his sight knowing she was going to do something dangerous again. Elesis didn't blame him.

"So, when are you going to introduce your new friend?" The Knight Master pointed towards the figure cloaked in dark-blue.

"This is a new member of my unit, Xavier." Elesis notched her to the blue knight beside her.

"A pleasure for you, I'm sure." Xavier turned his head paying the Knight Master no mind.

"Charming personality he has there." The Knight Master remarked. Elesis shrugged.

Ronan also wanted to tag along. Ever since he proposed to her he _never_ left her side – even for a moment. He also mentioned something about keeping Elesis' temper in check (since he was one of the few who could) knowing the relationship she had with the Grand Chase Knight Master.

Elesis found it strange that Ronan didn't want to share his existence with the world. He wanted to remain KIA (Killed in action). Ronan had always told her everything – from his childhood to his time with the gods – but for the first time he didn't want to talk about his reasons behind it. It was the only time he wasn't sickening open with her.

Whatever the reason, it must have been grave to make his expressions that bitter.

"Also, there's another reason why I invited you here today."

"What's that-"

Before Elesis finished her sentence her eyes fell onto the door to the left. She strode towards the door and stood in front without moving an inch.

"What's wrong?" The Knight Master smirked.

Elesis opened the door and with that 6 bodies tumbled down at Elesis' feet. Elesis blinked multiple times before she recognized each and every one of them.

"Guys? What are you doing here?"

It wasn't long until the bodies got up and tackled the Red Knight to the ground. "Elesis!"

* * *

"Rizel you can let go of me now." Elesis sighed trying to pry the spry girl that simply wouldn't let go of her arm (even when everyone else had let go).

"No! I've missed you too much to possibly let you go!"

She was still as small, glamorous and beautiful as Elesis remembered. Her skin was a smooth creamy white, with her long fuchsia purple hair with bangs covering her pale pink right eye - that made the beauty mark under her left even more apparent.

"Come on Riz. Don't be a child." The boy behind her snickered.

"Shut up Edan!"

He wasn't exactly what you call tall; he was of average height for a seventeen year old boy. His dark red chin-length hair swayed with the incoming breeze.

"I know you miss her but cutting off the circulation to her arm isn't helping anyone."

This girl's most distinctive trait was her creamy, light blue hair that reached to her knees. Her light tan skin and an athletic body seemed to fit well with any desert scenery. Her sky blue eyes, with tints of gray and gold run closed tight as she sighed. She fixed the frames of her glasses when her eyes reopened.

"Mencia I don't think she'll ever let go." Elesis chuckled. "Unless…"

The sound of unwrapping caught everyone's attention as Rizel launched off Elesis to the silent boy in the back. The boy dashed to the side as Rizel grabbed the chocolate bar from his hand and began munching away.

"Situation resolved."

"Been a long time since I heard that cold calculating voice, eh Valak?" Elesis finally got the feeling back in her arms.

He had a skinny yet athletic build with his height averaging around 5'11". His shaggy short-cropped onyx hair matched with his amber eyes that shone under the sun's rays. Rizel always made fun of his olive skin tone but he couldn't care less about her insults, he loved the way he looked.

"Well I'd like to say everyone is here but someone's missing." Elesis' eye fell onto the figure cowering behind Edan and Mencia. "Alice you can come out now."

A pale skinned girl of similar age to others hesitantly weaseled her way out of the crowd. "It's not like I was trying to avoid you or anything, it's just that I was a little scared of meeting you again and I-"

Elesis interrupted Alice with her hand. "Woah woah Alice. You're blabbing again. Calm down."

"Sorry, sorry. I was just worried about how you would-" Elesis interrupted again.

Alice furrowed her brow and gave a huge sigh. She combed her hands through her soft auburn hair – a habit of hers when she wanted to calm down - which she fashioned into a ponytail with bangs framing her face. People always told her that her warm chestnut eyes were strange because they turned silver around pupil but she paid them no mind.

"Long time no see El- I mean, Knight Master Sieghart." Alice knelt down.

"Okay, first rule – Never bow like that for me. It's weird coming from you. Secondly, no one here call me Knight Master Sieghart. Just Elesis is fine."

"Sorry Boss, no can do." Edan smiled.

"Huh?"

"By order of the code we must address you as our leader respectfully or not." Mencia replied curtly.

Elesis rubbed her temples. This was becoming too much for her.

"By the way, this has been bothering me for a while. But who's the hottie with the scar?" Rizel pointed to Xavier.

"He's the newest addition to my Grand Chase Unit, Xavier."

Rizel, by now, had skipped passed Elesis making her way to Xavier. "Hello handsome. I don't suppose you'd mind joining me later for a cup of coffee later would you?"

"Riz you hate coffee." Edan corrected.

"Details, details."

"No Rizel, he's off limits. Period." Elesis grabbed her ears and pulled her away. "You never change do you?"

"Ehhhh, but he's so cute."

"He does have a certain charm and mystic but you don't go drooling over any guy that you meet. But I have to admit that he has a certain dark-mysterious aura that who be deemed as brilliant by other girls and-" By now everyone had turned to face Mencia, who was obviously drooling over Xavier. "What?"

"Anyway," Elesis coughed. "It's great to see you guys again, but why are you here?"

"We wanted to see you of course." Rizel affirmed, nudging Alice next to her. "Especially this one."

"Hey!"

"Sorry to spoil your grand reunion but as their new Knight Master, why don't you solve their little dilemma?"

"What would that be?"

"Weeell, we need an official leader for this unit. The Phoenix Wing division has been leaderless ever since you left." Rizel seemed calm now that she had finished her candy.

"Whys that?"

"We were…um hoping you'd come back." Alice sheepishly remarked.

"There's that and someone has just been unofficially leading us." Edan seemed slightly aggravated.

"Who?"

"That would be me."

A boy roughly around the age of 16 appeared out of the darkness. His short bright blonde hair shone as he trotted towards the two. His eyes were like liquid topaz, deep golden pupils that seemed to look into one's soul. His face was rounded showing off his young age. Unlike the others who wore standard Ruby Knight armor, Chris wore a large golden fur coat that dragged on the floor.

"This is Chris Siegfried," Alice introduced "He was your...stand in ever since you left."

"My replacement, huh?"

"I didn't mean it like that!" Alice quickly defended.

"It's alright Alice." Elesis returned her gaze onto Chris. "You don't look like all that."

"We'll fight me and find out." He grinned.

"Excellent idea."

Chris raised his eyebrow. "But first, I want you to do something for me."

"What?"

"Who do you think is the least capable of becoming the official leader of this unit?"

"That's simple. Alice, of course." He answered non-chalet.

"What do you guys think?" She asked everyone else.

They all looked at each other before they replied. "Well she isn't the strongest but she does have her charm points." Edan replied.

"I don't need to answer. You know what she's like, Knight Master Sieghart." Mencia and Valak nodded.

"Please…don't call me that."

"Supreme Knight Commander Elesis is more to your liking then?"

"Nevermind…"

"I kind of have to agree with them. Even you know I'm not suited to be the leader type. I mess up way too often and I'm not as strong as the others."

"Is that so."

"Well…yes."

"Alright then. With that said, there are two candidates for the position then." Elesis scanned the group one final time before she said "Chris and Alice, you two are up."

"Obviously."

"_WHAT?"_

Their reactions couldn't be any more different.

_~0~0~0~_

"Now for this test I want to prove what the both of you can do. If anyone of you is able to make me draw my sword, you'll be the victor. Got it?"

"Piece of cake." He replied smugly.

"I'm still not sure that I should even be nominated…"

"_Got it?" _

"_Yes!" _

Alice hesitantly walked on the battlefield, shield and sword in her hand. Alice's eyes strayed away from Elesis' as she fidgeted in place. _She never changes…_

"Come at me with everything you have!"

"Naturally."

"Y-yes!"

With an amazing burst of speed, Chris appeared in front of Elesis' face slamming his rather large sword down on her. Reacting quickly she sidestepped dodging his crushing blow with ease and spun her right leg to kick him in the face. But things would not go as smoothly as she planned, he quickly brought his hand to his defense blocking her kick.

"Rash with quick reflexes, I like that. You'll need it in the battlefield." She pulled her leg back, hopping backwards to place some distance between them.

In the corner of her eye, Elesis saw Alice hop into the air and swiftly brought her sword down on Elesis who in turn grabbed her by the arm and tossed her aside. Elesis' frown deepened as Alice bounced along the floor.

"Heh," He chuckled as he rushed forward slashing downwards at Elesis' body slicing through her entire being.

"What?"

At that moment, her body turned black and slowly faded into the air. _Magic? No._ Alex had seen this before. It wasn't an illusion, it was an after image.

He scanned the battlefield but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Come on. A simple trick like that and you're already lost?"

Behind him. Without conscious thought, he made a wild swing towards the back. He fumed when he noticed that his slash came up short and only ended up inches from her face.

"So close." She shrugged.

"Quiet!"

Alice quickly got to her feet and dashed at her Commander both her blade and shield gripped. She twirled quickly adding force to her swing but the red knight stood her ground and blocked Alice's attack with ease. That was when Alice noticed the arm guards on her gauntlets. Once again, Alice found herself on the floor after her Commander swung her fist at her.

"Alice, why are you holding back?" Elesis shouted, her anger growing with time. "If you're going to fight me, fight with me with _everything_."

When she recovered she noticed that Elesis quickly disappeared from her vision. Instinctively she raised her shield, which managed to save her from Elesis' fist.

"_Alice!"_

"_Haaah!"_ Alice screamed, pushing her shield forward to hold back Elesis' fist. Just then, sliver energy particles began to accumulate around the shield until it created an energy coating. Elesis was momentarily taken aback and that gave Alice the opening she needed.

She allowed Elesis' fist to slide of her shield as she gripped her sword and smashed it into the ground. Alice immediately poured her power into the sword and from it a large pillar of white energy surged from her weapon.

The Red knight barely dodged Alice's attack as she faded backwards until she was a safe distance away. Alice slowly got up from the small crater panting slowly.

"That a girl."

"Never lose sight of your opponents!" Chris shouted, making an awkward lunge towards her. Elesis simply bent her body backwards, allowing his wild swing to harmlessly glide over her face.

"Who said I lost sight of you?" In an instant, she whipped her body up straight and delivered a powerful kick to Alex's back which sent him tumbling into the dirt.

"You're going to need more than that if you want to lead."

Suddenly, Chris' eyes flashed open as he let out a beastly roar that shook the entire field. Elesis raised an eyebrow at the boy's volatile reaction. The energy that surrounded his body shot in waves throughout the entire castle's inner sanctum. The air became thick with his power. This power was similar to her 'Rage mode'.

"Wait Chris stop!" Alice placed herself between Elesis and Chris.

"Out of the way trash!"

He knocked Alice aside and flew towards Elesis with little effort. For a brief moment, Elesis could notice his features change drastically. His blonde wavy hair turned raven black, his sapphire eyes turned ruby red as they glowed. _Interesting…_

In a matter of seconds he clashed with the red knight, releasing a large eruption of energy followed by a large cloud of smoke.

"Elesis! Else!" Her friends called her name from the sidelines. Xavier and the Knight Master kept their expressions the same; impassive.

When it cleared, Elesis stood tall while she kept her eyes on the downed knight. Not Chris, but Alice. At the last moment, Alice appeared between them and guarded Elesis with her shield. But Chris' strike held more power than she had anticipated and so she was flown back.

She was amazed at how fast he was. Still, it wasn't enough to save him from her counter attack. She gathered an immense amount of energy in the palm of her hand and smashed it into Chris' body slamming him into the ground. Elesis was careful. She didn't want to injure him. She only put enough energy in that attack to knock him down.

"I'm not done yet…" Chris moaned. _Maybe I overdid it… _

"…is that so?"

Despite her injuries, Alice gripped her weapons tightly as she carefully watched the Red knight's movements. Elesis made a sound that resembled a sigh as she lodged her fist into the ground, lifting it roughly releasing a surge of energy that was aimed at Chris. Alice charged her shield with a strange white power and instantly shot it through the air.

Both attacks clashed releasing a mixture of their energies that lashed out on the battle field creating a small explosion. When the smoke cleared, everyone was amazed at the sight before them. Alice and their Commander were in a battle locked; Alice's blade grinded against Elesis arm guard. Neither of them refused to back away.

"Why are you attacking Chris? He obviously can't fight anymore!"

"He's a soldier. He should be prepared for moments like these."

"I'm sorry Commander!" Alice squeaked.

"Huh?"

"_Luxios hel helios!" _

The battlefield was then engulfed in blinding light.

When the light faded, the two combatants were on opposite ends of the battlefield. Upon first glance, Elesis seemed unharmed for the most part but pieces of her outfit were razed off like they had been burnt.

"The test is over. I saw everything I needed to see." Elesis was the first to speak.

"What was that?" Edan asked.

"When were you going to tell us that you were a mage, Alice?" Elesis kept her voice low.

"I was hoping to tell you all today, but not like this..." Suddenly Alice grabbed her stomach as she began coughing violently.

"Alice are you okay?" Without thinking Rizel rushed to Alice, supporting her.

"Don't you think you went too far with that punch?" The Knight Master spoke up after a long silence. The Ruby Knights were amazed that she could have seen through that blinding light.

Elesis rubbed her temples as she replied. "Her attack caught me off guard so I responded on impulse."

An instant before the attack was carried out Elesis lodged her fist deep inside Alice's abdomen. Unfortunately for Elesis, that didn't stop the spell from activating.

"This will help you Alice." Mencia joined Rizel, pulling out her grimore providing a healing spell for her.

"Did any of you know this?" Elesis asked. The boys shook their heads while the girls had guilt plastered over their faces. "If you have anything to say, say it now."

"It's not like we wanted to hide it…" Rizel whispered.

"Alice has a complicated family." Mencia responded.

"They don't exactly enjoy having a mage for a daughter." Alice got to her feet, avoiding her Commander's gaze. She spent most of her childhood years hiding her powers from family. They didn't really explain why, they just told her that her powers were a curse and she should hide them from the world. She eventually grew into hiding it from everyone.

"Family matters aside lying to your superiors is grave misconduct soldier."

"I know and I'm sorry…"

Elesis sighed. "I'll deal with that later but for now, the test is over."

"Finally." Chris scoffed.

"And you! What was that power just now?"

"Don't really know. Just happens when I get really pissed." Chris shrugged.

"I'm going to need more information than that."

That boy had a power similar to that of the Siegharts. Elesis wondered if he was related to her somehow. "Knight Master I assume you have their records?"

"Of course." The Knight Master clapped her hands a few times and a messenger ran up to Elesis handing her two packages.

"Right. I'll have a look at these. You can rest guys; I'll be back in ten minutes." Elesis waved off, walking towards the castle.

_~0~0~0~_

"Alright. After reviewing your files, a word with your teachers and the little exam I gave you myself I finally managed to finish the assessment. "

"Took you long enough." Chris was visibly angry. "You took an hour not ten minutes!"

"Yeah, yeah. I was doing some extra research."

"Alice, where do I even start? I'll start with reports from your teachers." Elesis scratched her head. Alice didn't want to hear this. Her teachers weren't exactly fond of her. Some of them down right hated her guts.

"Eighty percent of your teachers told me that you were unfit to be a knight. Not only do you lack basic discipline in sword arts but you purposely challenge orders from your superiors. You avoid sparring sessions, spend most of your time away from classes and engage in 'disorderly conduct' as Mr. Hawk puts it."

"We're the ones who drag her along!" Edan shouted from the sides.

"Yeah! She always takes the blame for us!" Rizel added.

"Stay out of this you two." Elesis barked. "Not only that but you've twisted the truth about your abilities the entire 5 years you've been there. What do you have to say about that?"

"…nothing at all. It's as they say." Alice's gaze fell to the floor.

"I'll say this, Alice you're a failure as a soldier." Never before had she wanted to crawl under a rock so badly. She began the day with such high spirits. She finally got to see her old friend but now she just wished she stayed in bed.

"But you're a fine knight."

"…huh?" Her head shot up in confusion.

"You were never a great soldier, Alice. Even from our training days I could tell. But you were always quick to protect a friend from danger. It's why I gave you that shield in the first place."

"While your allegiance lies with the Ruby Knight Code your heart is always where it should be."

"I have a friend who is just like you. She can get in the way at time, and she messes up on a regular basis. She's definitely not a soldier and she isn't the most powerful of members on the team but without her I wouldn't be here today. She's a child really. But when it comes down to the wire, she will become a divine warrior who will defy any law or being that stands in the way of what she believes is right and wrong."

Amy's smiling face reared up in her head. Elesis would have to thank Amy for supporting everyone so far with her dances and peppy attitude when she got back.

"Don't ever change." Elesis' expression softened. Alice felt a slight tug on her cheeks; she was smiling.

"Now next on the list is you, Blondie." Elesis turned her attention to the blonde.

"Chris, I don't really have much to say about you. Your teachers all said that you were the perfect knight, but that alone won't cut it." With the defiant glare he was giving her, she knew that answer wasn't going to satisfy him. She sighed heavily. "I'll tell you this kid, you've got guts. You're the spitting image of how I use to be when I first joined the Grand Chase."

"So…that's a compliment I take it?"

"Interpret it as you like." Chris grinned smugly.

"You're a good swordsman, Chris. Your skills are brilliant, top scores on every exam; even defeated all of your teachers in live combat - except for me of course."

"Give me some time and I'll surpass you."

"Don't count on that pretty boy. I haven't listed any of your faults yet." Chris' grin fell.

"You're easily aggravated, distrustful and you're arrogant. As a result you underestimate your opponents like you did me. You challenge all authority and do as you please. But you're aggressive, that's something worth complimenting. I hope, in time you can teach that to your new leader."

"Congratulations Soldier." Elesis placed her hand on Alice's shoulder. "You're now the Leader of the Phoenix Wing division of the Ruby knights."

Chris seemed flabbergasted "What?"

"Huh?" Alice looked clueless.

"How could she be the leader? You yourself said that she lacked training! And you said that I was exactly like you when you started! I'm the obvious choice!"

"I did say that. And that's why I can't make you the leader."

"What? Why?"

"I used to be an arrogant kid when I started. Always underestimating my opponents, always thinking I could do everything on my own; even when I got my comrades hurt on multiple missions because of that. I didn't care."

"Search and destroy Kaze'aze; that was the goal. Everything else seemed trivial. I didn't care that our group was getting any bigger; I only cared about the power they had to offer."

"But along the line I learned what it meant to care for others and have others care for you. My only regret was not seeing that earlier. Surprisingly, all it took was one person to show me that."

"Was it a boy?" Rizel shouted from the sidelines. Elesis immediately flushed, hearing the wolf calls from Edan and Valak. The Knight Master carefully watched Elesis' expression.

"Shut up!" She knew that Ronan would use this on her later. She could _feel_ him smiling behind that poker face.

"Anyway," Elesis cleared her throat. "Chris, you're exactly like that. Even after Alice tried to stop you from doing something stupid, you charged ahead and got her injured. No leader puts himself before his team! And based on your profile, I can tell that you'll weed out anyone in your division you see unfit."

"What's so wrong with that? I'm only trying to create the strongest team."

"What about those who are more powerful than yourself?"

Chris seemed taken aback at her sudden question.

"You didn't think there would be any?" Elesis chuckled. "Listen here kid; my team is made of people who could beat me with the flick of their wand or one swing of their over-sized sword."

"Then why are _you_ the leader?"

"They follow me, not because of my power but because they _choose_ to follow me."

"I don't get it."

"My friends follow me because they _respect_ my abilities as a leader. And Alice here has proven to have the qualities of a leader."

"I read from her reports that she tends to medical ward from time to time – despite warnings from her officials. This is what she does when she avoids classes and sparring. One of the old masters told me that she has made multiple battle plans for her division, _which were ignored by her team by the way_, which were given to a squad of knights. Those knights later reported that they only survived a battle because of those plans."

Everyone turned to Alice with a surprised expression. Alice's sole wish at that moment was to fade into the background.

"Leading by fear and power is no different from a tyrant."

"You're calling me a tyrant?" Chris gritted his teeth roughly.

"A tyrant in training."

Elesis shrugged, turning her attention back to Alice. With a warm smile, Elesis ruffled her hair. "True she lacks true training, in both her magic and her sword skills but that's something she can change with experience. She is level headed, has a strong sense of justice and above all she has a strong heart."

Elesis began to rub her chin. "She also lacks initiative and any sense of aggression. She's emotional, weak-minded, unconfident-"

"Elesis I think you've said enough." Xavier placed his hand on her shoulder. It was only then did Elesis notice that Alice was on the verge of tears.

"Whoa! I'm sorry! I just-"

"It's okay." Alice wiped the tears from her eyes. "These are just tears of joy."

"And she's a crybaby." Elesis sighed. "I was always jealous of you, you know."

"What? Why!" Alice was confused. "You were the best knight we had! Why would you even think that?"

"You had something it took me years to find. You always put everyone else first. You were so kind, so caring and _happy_. I honestly didn't know if you were sick or had some mental disorder."

Elesis' face fell. "It's why I picked on you all those years ago. I'm sorry about-"

"You don't need to apologize, Commander." Alice smiled; Elesis had long since missed that smile. But still it wasn't enough. She had to do something.

"But I do have to make it up to you. If there is anything you'd like, I'd like to make it happen." Alice's face gleamed. "Anything aside from handing over leadership to someone else."

Alice's face fell. "Face it your suck with it just like I was. A bit of responsibility is what you needed from the beginning."

Alice looked to the floor and contemplated her answer before she spoke up. "Well, I'd like for you to return to the Ruby Knights as soon as you can! Everyone misses you!"

"Yeah! We miss the good old days!" Edan smirked.

"You still have to find me a date after you chased Valak away from me!" Rizel pouted, flailing her hands through the air. Valak face-palmed.

"I'd like to hear about your travel stories as well." Mencia shifted her glasses.

Elesis was honestly shocked. She didn't think she was missed by the Ruby Knights. With the way she treated them all before, she thought she'd be hated. She treated them like soldiers while she herself tried to avoid them as much as possible. From the smiles on their faces, they all thought of her as a friend. Just then a smile grew on her face.

"You guys…"

"Sorry to cut your heartfelt reunion short, but _Knight Master Elesis Sieghart of the Ruby Knights_, you have guests waiting for you in the lobby." The Knight Master called, putting heavy emphasis on her title. _It was probably to get me use to the idea._

"I guess our ride is here."

"Wait you're leaving?" Alice was crestfallen.

"I have to. I have another team to lead you know."

"Come on, you can't leave yet! What about the dates you owe me!" Rizel clung to Elesis, tears streaming down her face.

"I'll find you plenty of dates when I return." Elesis brushed her hair. _Childish as ever I see._

"It's not like I care or anything, but when will you be back? You know, so I can have as much fun as I can before you take over." Edan looked away, trying to avoid eye contact. _You're still a bad liar you know. _

"I don't know. Might be a few months, maybe a few years."

"I've charted all of Archmedia and from your current position it should only take you a month or two to finish your exploration." The Knight Master said as a matter-o-fact. _Damn you, woman._

"Quick to get rid of me I see." Elesis tried to hide the anger behind the poor smile on her face.

"Don't be silly. I'd never do that." The Knight Master smirked.

Everyone took a few steps away from the two who seemed like they wanted to scratch each other's throats out. Just what happened between these two?

"I can prove a remedy to this situation." Xavier walked forward with a red gem stone (that he made himself). "You can use this stone to call Elesis to your current location. It only has one use so be sure to use it only in a dire situation."

"I trust that I should leave this with you?" Xavier placed the gem in Alice's hand.

With a slight nod Alice accepted the gift. "Thank you so much."

From the corner of her eye, Elesis noticed that Chris began to walk back into the castle. With the shot Elesis made at his ego, there was no doubt that this was going to happen. Rather than let this be a problem later on, Elesis thought that she'd calm him down.

"I know that she may not seem like the best choice for the position, but I'm confident in my ability to see what others haven't seen yet. Some people can surprise you when they rise to the occasion. Understood Chris?"

Chris stopped in his tracks momentarily; without turning back he waved his hand in the air.

"That's his way of saying, 'Do whatever you want.'" Alice chuckled nervously. "He'll be fine…I think."

"Good enough."

* * *

"Before you two leave…" The Knight Master walked up behind Xavier and Elesis before they could have opened the door to the lobby. "There's one thing I want to know."

"What is it?" The last person she wanted to talk to was the Knight Master. Though, she thought she could entertain her for a bit. It wouldn't kill them would it?

"I honestly didn't think you would be this normal when you came here."

"Normal?"

"You seem to be doing fine since he died."

"Oh…" Elesis looked to the floor before she returned her gaze to the Knight Master. "Well I can't stay depressed forever you know."

"From the reports Sieghart sent me, I thought you'd have quit the Grand Chase or joined him in his eternal rest." The Knight Commander shook her head. From the corner of her eye, she noticed that Xavier's face grew bitter. "But you seemed to be doing much better since _Xavier_ arrived."

"Well-"

The Knight Commander didn't give Elesis anytime to respond before she dropped the big question. "Are you two together?"

"What?" Elesis coughed "Why would you- I only brought him along to introduce him as a new member!"

"You never did that before." She replied immediately. She got Elesis there.

The Knight Master noticed that Elesis fought with herself for an answer. "Well that's good. You seem to be moving on. I hope this time it isn't a _perverted pedophile_ like the last one."

"Excuse me?" In a split second, Elesis had already made her way to the Knight Master with her sword pointed at her face. The Knight Master didn't so much as flinch.

"Elesis, that's enough." Xavier tried to lower her sword but she simply knocked him back with her elbow.

"Don't stop me." Elesis' eyes burned with a cold flare of anger Xavier hadn't seen in a while. "Care to repeat that?"

"You and I both know that Ronan was only interested in you for your body. I could tell from the way he looked at you." At that instant, the Knight Master dashed backwards to evade Elesis' sword.

"Ronan is not like that!"

The Knight Master smirked, "_Is_?"

_Shit! _

"You're talking like Ronan is still alive. You're face right now is proof of that." The Knight Master inched towards Xavier, ignoring Elesis completely.

"I saw the cringe of your face when I called Ronan a perverted pedophile." Xavier thought he hid his surprise quite well. "Hello Ronan."

"…as expected of the Knight Master." Xavier gave a resigned sigh.

"Xav-ugh, Ronan!"

"She would have seen through it sooner or later." Xavier was suddenly bathed in light but then his appearance quickly morphed into that of Ronan's.

"Any explanations? Like why you're still alive for instance."

"I can't tell you the circumstances behind this, but I can say this." Ronan gave her a stern gaze. "Ronan Erudon does not exist anymore."

The Knight Commander was surprised at first, but her face grew serious once more. "I understand."

"Thank you."

As the two turned away, the Knight Master saw something shine. "Just one more query."

"What is it now?" Elesis fumed.

"You two are wearing rings."

Elesis' face immediately flushed and her body froze. Ronan wore a simple smile on his face as he peered at Elesis' reaction from the corner of his eye. Elesis caught the smirk that crawled up the Knight Master's face.

"Mind your own business." Elesis remarked with a huff.

"…should I change the Grand Chase Registry to Elesis Erudon or should you?" The Knight Master chuckled.

"We aren't married yet!"

"I hope not. I'd be devastated if I wasn't invited to such a joyous event."

"I'll be sure to invite the entire Chase." Despite the Knight Master's teasing Ronan looked completely serious which only worsened the blush on Elesis face. She roughed grabbed his ear and began to pull him along.

"We're leaving!"

* * *

"Lass you look as white as a ghost…even more so than usual. Something happened?" Ronan noticed that Lass seemed exhausted. He barely had the strength to lift his katana.

"Arme happened…" He looked over to his girlfriend who couldn't possibly seem happier.

"You're acting like I did something bad~" Arme playfully nudged his sides with her staff.

"Keep that thing away from me." Lass pushed the staff away.

"What happened? Didn't you become the ArchMage?" It was Elesis' turn to ask.

"I did, but~ during the ArchMage ceremony a few of the mages that I didn't get along with before said that I wasn't fit enough to be the leader. I mean the nerve of them! How dare they interrupt one of the greatest moments of my life?" Arme pouted.

"So…?"

"So I taught them a little lesson. One they will never forget." Arme turned away with a peeved expression. Since the two were obviously not going to get anything out of Arme, so they turned to Lass who seemed like he didn't want to talk about.

In a dry voice he said, "She leveled the entire guild."

Elesis' and Ronan's jaw dropped.

"What? They deserved it!"

Elesis should have also mentioned that there were many other reasons why no one else on the Grand Chase were _allowed_ to be leader apart from her.

* * *

_A lone figure stood upon the highest tower of Highlanders looking down at the world. _

_"Celeste?" The Dark Knight Vincent appeared. _

_"Do not concern yourself with me. I am fine." Celeste replied curtly. _

_ Vincent sighed loudly."You know, you don't smile as much as you use to." _

_She didn't answer._

_ "Let him go Celeste. He never truly belonged here. You know that."_

_Again, she didn't answer._

_"You've changed, Highlander Commander."_

_Long after Vincent had disappeared, sensing that she wasn't alone Celeste turned to a mysterious figure who looked back to her with a devil's grin. That's when she muttered "Yes...I have changed."_

* * *

_Their future is taking shape and their destinies are beginning to form but the events yet to come will truly decide what becomes of them._

_ Everything is decided. The End is now.  
_

_Next chapter: Bittersweet Symphony  
_

_~o~o~o~_

_Arme pretty much acts like what Elesis describes as a bad leader doesn't she…? Lol… _

_Well this isn't exactly a follow up of the previous chapter but there is more of that to come in the next this chapter was never planned but I thought I'd squeeze it in since I won't have anywhere to fit it in after this.  
_


	15. Bittersweet Symphony

_____A/N: This chapter is pretty short compared to the others, but I think its better this way. Just a fair warning, this chapter is bittersweet. More bitter than sweet I'm afraid.  
_

* * *

_~0~0~0~_

_Bittersweet Symphony:  
_

_Prologue to the End  
_

_~0~0~0~_

* * *

"Could you explain to me what we are doing here?" The sparky red-head asked her arms crossed over her new outfit.

"Like I said before, it's our day-off. So why not spend it together in Serdin City Square?"

The square at this time of year was a beautiful sight to behold. The entire area was filled from top to bottom with people decorating and preparing for the festivities ahead. Many of the stores and even the residents had bouquets of multi-colored flora on their front doorsteps and windows.

In the center of this was a large fountain with a large stone statue of a man holding onto a cane standing proudly as he looked over the city. He must have been the mayor.

"That's not what I asked," Elesis sighed. "I asked what we were doing _up here_."

She may have had an excellent claim there. They were currently at the very top of Serdin's all too famous "Highward"; a clock tower that had withstood the challenges of time. It was currently the structure that quite literally towered over the other buildings.

"I thought you'd like the view. It would be a shame if we it, no?" Ronan affirmed, turning to his loves' stylish new appearance.

Elesis' slender body was covered with a sleeveless rose-red blouse with a black ribbon that stuck out in the front, with a medium length onyx skirt. Though she didn't have the girlish well-developed figure that Amy seemed to have but she definitely had her own personal charms.

"You." She turned to Ronan, "You're thinking rude thoughts aren't you."

"No no. You're imagining things." He smiled. Her woman's intuition was a scary thing indeed. With senses like that, Ronan was afraid that if it developed any further, she'd be able to read his mind perfectly.

"You're still doing it." She glared. He only smiled. Elesis had to admit that Ronan was no slouch when it came to his attire. Night or day, dawn or dusk, he would always dress sharp. He wore an unbuttoned black suit, with an indigo blue undershirt with black pants.

"Anyway, I have something I want to show you, well give you."

"What is it?" Elesis failed in masking her excitement. Ronan's presents were always fantastic and elegant. Now that she was curious, Ronan would have had a hell of a time trying to get out of it. Ronan avoided her question for now but she made a mental note to herself to demand it from him later.

"Now where's the surprise if I tell you?" Ronan turned to face her with a smile. "Come on," he offered his hand. Elesis unconsciously smiled, gripping his hand tightly without second thought. The implications of grabbing his hand only came a moment afterwards.

"How far can you jump?" Ronan asked, rubbing her hand gently; he was always amazed at how such soft hands could pull off all those amazing feat. Elesis was dumbfounded by his question.

"What do you mean 'How far can I jump'?" Elesis' eyes fell to the street below (way way below) "We're roughly forty stories above the ground! I'm can't jump from here."

"Well then, you had better hold on tight." Ronan grinned as he pulled Elesis onto his back.

"Wait, Ronan! You can't be serious!" She squealed.

"Ronan? Ronan!" Ronan ignored her cries as he crouched momentarily before launching himself into the air. Elesis squeezed her eyes shut and hung on as tightly as she could. It wasn't until Ronan began gliding through the air that she questioned his sanity. She noticed Ronan was grin ear to ear; he was enjoying this way more than he should.

"You can open your eyes," Ronan whispered softly.

"You know that I'm not fond of heights!"

"You don't need to be ashamed. You can say that you're afraid- Ow!" Elesis launched a fist into his arm.

"I'm not afraid! I just don't like it!"

"Come on," He chuckled "It's about time you saw the city in a new light."

"No!"

"Ely. Trust me."

Elesis' calmed herself by sighing, and with a small nod she opened her eyes slowly. Her eyes momentarily widened and with that, she was amazed. The sight before her was amazingly beautiful; the sun was at a low angle spreading its light that reflected off the many windows on the buildings. The city was covered by a bright orange hue as the sun was close to setting.

"You know, sometimes I forget how beautiful this city is." Elesis smiled, tightening her grip around Ronan's neck.

"You're welcome." Ronan smiled along with her. "That's one of the reasons I took you here, but if you ever forget again call me. I'd be more than glad to give you another tour."

"Ronan Erudon, are you by any chance asking me out on another date?"

"Maybe."

"That's alright by me." Elesis whispered burying her face in his back. He couldn't help but grin from ear to ear.

* * *

They walked hand in hand through the city, not really paying any mind to the sites around them. They heard kid's voices here and there as they played, running around, unguided and free to do as they pleased. While the adults made their plans for the coming festivities.

From the corner of her eye, Elesis noticed that she and Ronan weren't the only couple in town. Hordes of teens strutted down the streets, none of them were shy about showing off what they had. Elesis also noticed there was a strange pattern among all of them. Rather than holding hands, the boys had their arms over the girl's shoulder, around her waist and on her…butt.

_Teenagers are becoming so…bold. _

"…would you like it if I did that?" Ronan asked, noticing her curious gaze.

"What? No!" Elesis flushed. "That's way too embarrassing!"

"You've been staring at them for a while now. It's fine with me."

"Well…I guess you can…" She lowered her head. "But I swear if you grab my butt I'll break your hand in two."

"Roger."

Ronan let her hand go and wrapped his arm over her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. As a small reward on his part for her bravery, he decided to gently kiss her on the crown of her head. "That wasn't so bad now was it?"

"It is! I feel like everyone is staring at me."

"Well, when the most beautiful knight in all of Serdin is accompanied by a dashing handsome fellow such as myself, I'd be surprised if they didn't stare."

Elesis nudged him in the rib. "Thanks a lot Romeo."

Elesis thought about it. Technically they were engaged, so moments like these should be normal to her, right? They had embraced each other so many times, why was it so hard for her to do it in public? Her mind drifted off into a morning just a few nights ago.

* * *

_Elesis was well aware of her 'needs' as a girl – a woman – and what came along with it. She made sure that her needs were satisfied three to five times a week but as of late, that wasn't enough. Soon, she began craving it more and more and it began to dive her insane. _

_She repressed the urge to indulge in her animalistic cravings to the best of her abilities but to no avail. She could only turn to one person to cure the itch she had been feeling. _

"_Ronan, give it to me." _

"_No Ely, you've had enough." _

"_I'll tell you when I've had enough!" _

"_Ely, I've already given it to you five times and that was one this morning!" _

"_So what?" _

"_So? I've already given you a week's worth in one morning. Don't you find that strange?" _

_Elesis was clearly angered by Ronan's unwillingness. She quickly tackled him onto the bed, pinning him down. _

"_A girl's got her cravings," Elesis brought her face down to his. "And this girl intends to get those cravings satisfied." _

"_I should have known this would happen…I knew how much you loved it and I still…" _

"_You're the guy. You're supposed to enjoy seeing me satisfied." She shifted her body so that she was straddling him. Her hands slipped through his shirt going lower and lower with each passing second. Until…_

"_Got it!" She grabbed what she had been waiting for. _

"_Hey!" _

"_Oh, be quiet you. I'll make it quick." _

_She pulled out a bag of milk chocolate treats and ravenously munched down on them. _

"_I hope you're happy. You'll be hyper for hours." Ronan sighed. Elesis ignored him and continued her snacking. _

_Chocolate was a girl's best friend after all. _

* * *

If she could have been like that when they were alone, she could have done anything.

"You can…move lower if you want," Elesis whispered. Ronan happily complied as he lowered his arm, wrapping them around her waist. Elesis could have sworn that the number of people staring actually increased.

"God this is embarrassing…" Elesis groaned. "On second thought get your hand off me."

"Not a chance." He answered almost immediately.

"Huh? Why not?"

"Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do this?" Ronan unconsciously tightened his hold on her.

"I've waited years to hold you in public like this. I've waited even longer to show the world what we have. I mean, at the moment I'm half prepared to jump right back to clock tower screaming '_I AM IN LOVE WITH ELESIS ESTER SIEGHART!_'"

"Wah! Not so loud you idiot!" Elesis nudged him again, even harder than last time. By now the stares had tripled. She hit him again.

"Hit me all you want. I'm not letting go." Despite all the blows, he kept his hold on her.

"You're so…" Elesis couldn't believe how _serious_ he was about all of this. He was an idiot. He was an idiot for even thinking of that! But why –god- why did it make her _happy_? Her heart was set a flutter by those words.

"I'm so what?" Ronan curiously asked after her moment of silence.

"…nothing." Elesis hung her head in embarrassment. Even after years of being with him, he could still get her like that. Despite all their trials and tribulations they still maintained that 'freshness' of their relationship. It was strange on many counts. What was wrong with her?

Just then, Elesis felt like something was completely off.

"…Ronan."

"Yes?"

"Why is your hand on my butt?"

"I thought you'd say 'You can go lower'."

Without answering, Elesis smacked him into a near wall. She didn't bother to check whether he was okay or not. She guessed that some things would never change.

* * *

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask but…" Elesis groomed her hair, placing it over her shoulders "What are you planning to do after we temporarily disband?"

"…I'm not sure." Ronan brushed his hair. Oh how he missed his luxurious locks. "In all honesty, all that's been on my mind is, well, _you_."

"Huh?"

"I can't very well return to Kanavan after my 'death' and I'm ashamed to admit but all that I've been thinking of is our wedding." Though it did make Elesis happy to hear that, but still…

"Why don't you want to go home?"

"I don't want to be apart from you." Ronan smiled.

"_Liar."_ Elesis glared. Ronan chuckled nervously.

"…I know I haven't talked to you much about being the only heir to Kanavan."

"I was wondering when you were finally going to bring that up." Elesis crossed her arms. "Why didn't you tell me about that sooner?"

Ronan by now had stopped walking as he contemplated what he was going to say. Elesis slowed down as while, patiently waiting on him. Ronan groaned. He roughly disheveling his spiky hair immediately grabbed Elesis' hand and ran off with her.

Elesis didn't speak a word. It was probably something that couldn't be said in public. Eventually the two came up to an empty park bench, deciding to have a short break.

"I know what you're probably thinking. 'Don't you want to see your parents again?' " Elesis nodded.

"It's not that I don't want to see my parents or my country. I love them with all my heart and I want nothing more than for them to know that I'm alive and well, but…I simply don't want to be the next King of Kanavan."

"Ever since I was a child, I never enjoyed being born into Royalty. I _hated_ it. Rather than have people do things for me, I'd rather do it with them; create a bond, build a friendship. But instead everyone kept their distance from me and I become lonely. _So terribly lonely_."

Elesis placed her head on his shoulder. "Thank you."

"The women _and a few men_ - they thought I was a girl at first glance - practically threw themselves at me hoping to befriend me and in all hopes marry me." Elesis chuckled.

"Not funny. You want to know how awkward it was when the King of Altari tried to marry me off to his _son_?" Ronan sighed. "As a ten year old boy, that did some serious damage to my pride."

Elesis who couldn't hold it in anymore burst out laughing. She stopped for a moment, turned to him, then began laughing again.

"Come on now." Ronan huffed.

"Okay, I'm sorry. You can go on."

They never saw me for me. All they saw was 'The Prince of Kanvan' not Ronan Erudon. I was never truly happy being 'The Prince."

"Through the years, I learned that I loved to protect those closest to me _which consisted of mostly of my relatives and few of my maids_. They treated me like any other person and I was grateful of that. I was ecstatic when I learned that people could become knights – to protect everything closest to you, to live by your Oaths, to follow your beliefs to the bitter end."

"It was a miracle that I persuaded my parents to let me into the Kanavan Royal Guard. They thought I was merely learning self defense in case of an emergency, but I was fulfilling my dream. But as more time passed my royal duties as prince began to exceed my duties as a knight. I couldn't do both."

"It was only years later did I find a group of knights not much younger than I who lived to protect and destroy evil. They lived life freely. They weren't shackled down by royal heritage."

"I was entranced by one knight in particular. She seemed so much like what I aspired to be, though a bit more brash and aggressive." He could see her smile from the corner of his eye.

"She pushed me to make a decision that I had been contemplating for years. To live life freely, or remain shackled by my birth right."

"I left with her immediately, leaving behind a note for my parents that I finally found my calling in life. However, I had no idea that I would have fallen in love with that girl. I'll be honest though, if I had known of you as my time as a Prince I would have done anything to get even the tiniest bit of your attention. Gifts, flowers, money."

"I would have easily thrown them back in your face."

"I know." He chuckled and kissed the crown of her head. "It's one of the many reasons why I love you."

"Hmm…I think I might want to hear all of them." She smirked.

"The list is too long. It would take at least 48 hrs to explain them all."

"That many, huh?" Ronan's lips curved into a smile as he nodded.

"Becoming an immortal only worsens my predicament. Not many of my citizens would agree with having an immortal god as a King. Not only that but if I did become King, I'd have to serve my country for the rest of my life. Shackled by my heritage and cursed by my immortality. That would be a sad life indeed."

"And being here with you and the others made me realize that I finally made companions, colleagues, and friends – true friends. I don't want to go back with the hopes of never spending time like this with them again."

"Then the most important reason, you…" He brushed her hair softly. "I didn't lie when I said that I didn't want to leave you. I finally found you again; I don't want to lose you. I don't want to apart from you even for a second. If I do, I feel like you could slip through my hands again."

"You aren't being fair you know…" Elesis looked up to him with a gentle smile on her face. "Those are my lines. I lost you once. It was rough, that's no lie. I don't want to go through that anymore. I want you here with me. Forever."

They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. Elesis was the the first to make a move. She slowly closed the distance between the two with a small peck on Ronan's lips. Pulling away from her ever so gently, he bent down placing his hand on her face softly as though she would shatter if he wasn't careful and gazed deeply into to her weary eyes.

Giving into her temptations, she calmly closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his head. Ronan took this as a sign to advance as he closed his eyes and with that their lips met again and again.

Elesis pulled away from him, only for a moment. "…but it seems like fate simply won't allow us to be together for very long. Time is only kind to you." By now the tears she had been holding back, streamed down her face. "I…can't walk the same path with you."

"Elesis…"

Before Ronan could say anymore, a loud roar from the crowd (the festival had already started) momentarily distracted him. In that time, Elesis wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled weakly.

"Could…could we just sit here?"

Ronan wanted to say something to her, something he had been keeping from her all this time. He didn't want her to cry anymore for the day. "Of course."

As time passed by, Ronan watched the crowds of people enjoy the festivities that were to be had. That's when he noticed that Elesis' yawns were becoming more and more frequent. It wasn't long until she fell asleep. Ronan smiled brightly as he stared at her sleeping face.

Ronan put Elesis to sleep on his lap. Ronan knew that Elesis would blush when she woke up. It was the perfect chance to tease her. The peaceful sleeping face she had made his heart skip a beat. She's so adorable. He closed his eyes, listening to her adorable breathing while he gently brushed her hair.

But in that instant, silent tears began to leak down his face. _I made her happy, right? I did what I could to put a smile on her face. But this isn't enough! I need more time…but that's now impossible, isn't it?_

"You aren't the one who should be crying…" As luck would have it, after thirty minutes Elesis woke up. She slowly raised her head, licking off his salty tears. "Yuck, salty."

"Wouldn't you normally be too embarrassed for that…?" Ronan couldn't help but blush slightly.

"I guess." _Maybe she was too drowsy to care._

Without hesitation Elesis raised her head in the blink of an eye and kissed Ronan gingerly on the lips. "Don't cry okay…? We'll get through this…somehow." Elesis smiled.

"…that should be my line." Ronan lowered his head and continued to kiss her.

This was an embrace of two souls crying out to each other. A yearning for each others presence.

* * *

When the couple returned to their camp, Ronan realized something. His fears had come true; in the worse possible fashion.

Ronan had known all along - that his time with Elesis was short. Elesis had probably known as well. It was why he warned her.

"_You'll regret this…" _

"_Make me regret it…" _

Oh how he wished she hadn't removed his helmet. If his identity remained a secret, she wouldn't have to go through with the scene that was unfolding before her.

"Ronan the Lightbringer." Her once warm expression was gone, replaced by an icy sneer. "You are to return to the Highland Castle effective immediately."

"Aegis…" Ronan muttered. "…I have already made my decision."

"This is a direct order from the highland commander. Your best wish would be to come with me."

"Why don't you get it through your thick skull? He already said that he wasn't leaving!" Elesis roared.

By now the entire Chase had gathered around the camp, their weapons clasped tightly in their arms.

"Is this the girl you were so taken with?" Aegis' eyes narrowed into slits. Ronan didn't respond. He wanted to keep his expression as impassive as possible. But that was becoming harder to do.

"So what if I am?"

"…I have no time to pick fights with inferior insects such as you. I'm here for the Lightbringer."

"Aegis enough. I've already said that I wasn't leaving."

"…you know what the Highland Commander is capable of. If you fail to comply with our orders, not only you but _every single member of your pathetic Grand Chase Order will suffer the consequences!_" Aegis smashed her blade into the ground, creating a minor fissure that led straight to Ronan.

"Why are you dragging innocents into this! They have nothing to do with this!"

Aegis remained silent. "Is this how the _Highlanders - the keepers of Order and Peace -_ do things!" Ronan lost his composure in an instant. "Through _fear_?"

"I will not ask you again. _Come with me_." Her eyes closed into slits.

Ronan was a moment away from hitting the woman out of anger. She was trouncing upon everything that a knight stood for!

But…_wasn't he doing the same by being here?_

"…your orders fearless leader?" Sieghart - who had long been silent – casually twirled his Soluna into the ground.

"I say we teach her some manners. She's beginning to piss me off." The purple mage slammed her staff into the ground; in an attempt to taunt Aegis.

"I'm fine with that. I haven't had any good fights in a long while." Jin cracked his neck and fingers.

"Alright then-"

"No. Everyone stand down!" Elesis was interrupted by another member's order.

"…what are you doing…Ronan?"

"…I'll go." Ronan affirmed, taking a few steps forward. "But I _will_ be back. "

"Ronan!" Elesis rushed ahead of him, blocking his path with her outstretched arms. "What are you doing?"

He didn't respond. He just kept walking, circling around Elesis. But in that instant, not only Elesis but every other member rushed out in front of him. "Guys…"

"You are not leaving this camp!" Lass roared. Who would have thought that Lass would be this emotional over his leaving? His face contorted with anger. That rarely ever happened.

"You coming back to us was a blessing from the spirits! Don't you dare waste their efforts!" Ryan, who could barely keep his emotions at bay, was mid-wolf transformation. A habit out of frustration.

"You don't see the big picture do you?" Lire's expression grew morbid.

"Do you fully understand what you're getting yourself into?" Arme's usual child-like expressions were nowhere to be seen.

Amy had nothing to say. Everything she had to say was already said. When Ronan's eye caught a hold of hers, she shook her head and pointed to the figure behind him - Elesis.

Her expression was neither sad, nor apathetic. Rather it was stripped of all emotion.

What had she done to deserve this? Nothing. Yet Ronan was doing this to her. Again. He silently walked over to the love of his life, which seemed void of any expression and/or feeling. Even when he caressed her face, she made no hint of motion.

"…you're leaving, aren't you?" She whispered her head pointing downward to the ground.

Rather than answer with words, he lifted her chin with his hand, gazing deeply into her crimson red orbs. With a slight smile, he slowly brought his lips to hers and kissed her tenderly.

At that moment, Arme sensed a series of energies that poured out of Ronan's body. She couldn't immediately identify the spell he used but it was only then did she realize that she was paralyzed.

"I can't move!" She squeaked.

"Neither can I!"

"What the hell did you do Ronan!" Lass bellowed.

"Be safe until I come back, alright guys? Don't run into any evil gods, okay?" Ronan turned to the awaiting Highlander, seemingly ready to accept his fate.

"Spell boy, think about what you are doing. You're walking straight into her trap!" Sieghart was the only one who seemed calm.

"I know," Ronan turned with a bitter smile.

"Ronan, I don't know what you're planning but you don't have to go in alone. You don't have to sacrifice yourself for the sake of others! You're too quick to play the Hero, too quick give up your life! Don't do something so foolish!" Elesis poured her heart out.

Though every word reached him, he couldn't truly accept them. He had to do this. Otherwise…

_Images of a scarred battlefield entered his mind. Bodies of friends and enemies alike scattered across the field._

"Ronan…please don't leave…" That tiny voice was enough to make him breakdown. It wasn't long until he felt his will slowly crumbling beneath him. Ronan felt like he was ripping both their hearts out.

"I told you that you'd regret it…"

"Lightbringer, remember your Oath to the Highlanders." Aegis added after a long silence.

"Ronan…" Elesis begged.

"Don't worry, Ely. I'll be back soon." He said with a smile.

And with that, he vanished along with Aegis.

"You're a horrible liar Ronan, did you forget…?" Elesis whispered to him.

After a few seconds, everybody regained control of their bodies.

"Shit!" Lass was the first to swear as he pounded his fist into the ground below.

No one said anything after that. They sat in the silence, confused and emotionally torn. They had tasted the bitterness of failure once more. They had lost a comrade, not once but twice.

Arme and Lire crossed looks as they turned to Elesis who hadn't moved in the last 10 minutes. Soon she would return to the lifeless shell she was before. "Elesis-"

"…old man." Elesis' gruff tone made the Chase wonder what was currently racing through her mind.

"Yeah?"

Elesis turned to the dark knight with a face not soaked with tears but a face that burned bright with anger. _"Where the hell is the Highland Castle?"_

* * *

_ Ronan faced a heartbreaking decision; living the life he wanted, with friends and loved ones or living by his Oath, his knightly way, with the ones who brought him back from the cold abyss of death. _

_Next chapter: Beginning of the End._

_He wants to return to the Grand Chase but, can he accomplish that?  
_


	16. Highland Assault

_0-O-0  
_

_Highland Assault  
_

_0-O-0  
_

_The Bell Tolls,_

_Signalling the beginning of the War  
_

* * *

Elesis' silky auburn hair shone against the bright morning sun. The warm sunlight kissed her skin while the soothing sounds of the gentle wind somewhat calmed them down.

Even the white stone ruins in the distance stirred something similar to 'peaceful' in their heads. The Highland Ruins. It was a beautiful sight from where they stood.

"Is this the place?" Elesis asked.

"Yeah it is. It may not look like it, but the Highland ruins are a gateway to the true Highland Castle." Sieghart replied sternly, climbing the mountain of steps.

"So how do we get there exactly?" Lire remarked, scanning the ancient text on the walls.

"There's a teleportation device towards the end of this place. It's specifically designed to send us to the castle." Sieghart remarked, already peeved at the long stairwell. For a split second, Sieghart looked to his surly granddaughter behind him to find her strangely…calm.

He'd figure she'd be absolutely _pissed_ at the blue boy wonder to leave her after all they went through in the last month. He knew he was. The next time he saw Ronan he'd go a few rounds with him at full power. Ronan was immortal after all. He could take it. _I'm starting to sound like Mari…_

He thought that she may have been repressing the event into her subconscious. It was either that or it never really sunk into her brain like she was in a limbo state of denial. Either way it didn't matter. Wonder boy was going for a small trip through _purgatory_ _and_ _hell_ when he came back.

"Why are you staring at me?" The Red haired raised an eyebrow at her Grandfather's gawking. Sieghart shrugged it off with a slight wave of his hand and kept his eyes to the front.

It had only been one night after his disappearance. And that one night was a mess, not for Elesis but for everyone else. They were shouting left and right about a so called 'plan' to rescue their friend. It surprised everyone to know that Elesis was the only one there who wasn't panicking.

"_You guys want a plan? Show up, grab Ronan, ring his pasty white neck and drag him back." Elesis sighed. "Simplicity at its finest."_

After that comment, Elesis silently returned to her tent without another word. Elesis finally had some peace and quiet for the night, but it wouldn't last for very long. That much he knew she was well aware of.

Complete and Utter silence filled the concrete shrine. The only sounds that could be heard the crumbling of the rocks as the team over the crackled floors. The rubble along with shattered shards of glass were spread across the floor with the statues of the Ancient Highland Commander – the original highlander - were completely destroyed. As if that wasn't bad enough, the chandeliers that were dangerously hanging over their heads looked like they could fall at any second.

"Right there," He pointed to a cracked statue of an angel behind the center podium "I'll open it."

They walked over to the statue then Sieghart pressed his hand against the angel's face with the palm of his hand. No sooner had he done that did the statue sink into the floor beneath revealing a secret path. Sieghart slowly made his way down the almost endless flight of stairs – stopping for a short moment to motion the others to follow.

The Chase exchanged looks of anxiety but against their better judgment they slowly made their way down. The statue behind them rose up blocking the way out; there was no turning back. They continued to walk down the barely lit stairs until they came to a room with a large circular white seal on the floor.

"A seal?" asked Ryan, closely inspecting the markings on seal.

"They aren't in Elven text; that's for sure." Lire remarked, passing her hands alongside the markings.

"It's an ancient language. I wouldn't expect any of you to unders-"

"_Hal el skt haoes mkuir alduin dova kel kin_." Sieghart was interrupted by the duo - Arme and Mari - who flawlessly spoke the language in unison.

"Never mind."

"What does it say?" Lass asked in his usual monotone fashion.

"To put it as simply as I can," Arme paused for a moment "It's a teleportation spell…of the sort."

"Of the sort?" Jin's eyebrows unconsciously rose.

"It's more like a door to another place…or if I read this part '_dova kel kin_'…it's to another dimension?" Mari seemed more confused than she let on.

"The Highland Plane. Rather than another dimension, the live in their own pocket of space and time between the earth and sky." Sieghart explained a matter-o-fact

"So can this thing get us there or not?" Elesis had been patient and remained silent, but now they were holding her up on something irrelevant.

"Well yeah."

"Then what's the hold up?"

"You got to slow down, Red." Sieghart could feel a cold sweat drop down his brow. His granddaughter was shooting him a death glare. "But before I activate the spell, I just want to take this time to make sure that everyone here knows of what's at stake here."

"What do you mean?" Amy asked with her ever so present childlike innocence.

In a span of 0.1 seconds, Sieghart dropped the jovial hitch in his voice as his express became completely stern and serious. "This isn't just about Ronan. You all could very lose your lives in the battle ahead. I'm sure Mari could tell you the probability of survival as well."

Sieghart's eyes quickly became cold slits "Can you still say you'd risk your life, or the life of your loved ones for this one boy?"

The room was filled with an awkward silence for a time. When he put it like that, there was little anyone could say. That was, until the small purple mage looked up to the ex-highlander with a smile.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say that we'd risk anything for Ronan. He believed that his friends were the most important thing in his life _besides Elesis of course_. And I believe in him and his words. So I will do anything to stand up for what I believe in."

"He has put his life on the line countless times without hesitation, without second thought. He's always been for us with a smile on his face. Wouldn't it be fair if we did the same for him?" Lass added. "I always repay my debts."

He had a feeling they would have said something like that."What about you, Red?"

"Why are you asking me? I thought my answer would be obvious." She answered without any change in expression.

"One track minded aren't you?" Sieghart chuckled, revealing in the thought that Elesis was growing up to become a fine woman.

"You say that like you're any different."

Sieghart turned away with a smile, but that quickly fell along with his expression. He knew for a fact that humans couldn't defeat Highland immortals without some sort of edge. He knew that he would have to do everything in his power to make sure that no one would have to face any highlanders; even if he had to take them all on himself.

But even he knew his limits. He couldn't save everyone. And because of his own powerlessness...s_omeone was going to die. _

Deep within his guilt ridden heart, the ex-highlander selfishly wished that no harm would befall his beloved daughter.

* * *

"Something is wrong…" Sieghart unconsciously covered his nose for the putrid smell of blood and sulphur filled the air.

The concrete structure called the Highland Order's inner base was a beautiful sight to behold. The warm rays of sunlight that shone through the breathtaking halls that were filled with exquisite statues and paints that adorned the walls.

At least, it used to be.

There were steel pipes hanging off the ceiling leading to unknown areas of the castle. The warm sunlight was gone and replaced with an ever present darkness that loomed over the floating structure. The priceless statues were either broken or completely gone.

"Well this isn't good." Sieghart scoffed "Let's go this smell is driving me…"

Suddenly a mass of spiraling energy suddenly started condensing in their faces and as quickly as it formed it blew through the large facility straight towards the Chase. Each one dashed to the side dodging the surge of energy but none could dodge the impact of the explosion as they were sent for a crash landing leaving them all in awkward positions. Sieghart landed squarely on his back, Elesis crash landed on her shoulder with her legs leaning against a wall, Arme landed on her butt, Lass – (you get the idea).

"What the hell was that?" shouted Elesis, rolling over and getting to her feet.

"Ugh, I have an Idea but I don't think you want to know…" remarked Sieghart, rubbing his back.

An emerald green whirlwind emerged out of thin air, blowing the dust, clothing, and few pillars in the large room. After the whirlwind had subsided, a humanoid figure appeared with a small grin plastered across his face.

"Sylpheed," Sieghart seemed unfazed by his appearance "What. A. Surprise."

"It's been such a long time Sieghart." The figure spoke in a calm yet crude voice. "We honestly need to catch up."

He was a tall man who roughly looked like he was in his thirties. His eyes -which hid behind his square framed glasses - were Jade green which complemented his suave gelled back green hair. He possessed two silver earrings on his left ear. He was clad in white, with his expensive silver suit with the exception of his green tie.

"About that. Look me and my friends here are pressed for time, so I'll have to decline that offer." He replied calmly, looking cautiously at the highlander for any signs of moment. Something seemed different about him. Sieghart couldn't put his finger on it. So he figured he couldn't trust him as far as he could throw him.

"Mind telling me what's going on here, old buddy?"

The highlander in white ignored Sieghart's question and went on. "I sensed some interesting intruders. Being in this castle all day isn't exciting as one would think. I'm quite bored. So I thought I'd entertain myself with my guests. However, I never expected to find you." His friendly smile seemed to fade away with ease.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to knock some sense into a stubborn mule is all," Sieghart shrugged.

"Very well," He spread his fingers apart and grasped a long shaft that he materialized. At both ends of the shaft were large frightening blades, curved up to the tip, a twin bladed spear. He continuously spun it around warping the air around him, distorting it into a sphere that encircled him.

"Since we're both here," he stabbed the spear into the floor "Mind _entertaining_ me for a spell?"

"Ehhhhhh, nah. Not in the mood."

"Wait what?" Sylpheed felt like falling over. He pushed up his glasses and kept his face calm "What do you mean 'not in the mood'?"

"Well I'm kinda in a rush and I don't wanna be late for my appointment," Sieghart smirked clutching his Soluna tightly.

On the outside, everything seemed calm and jovial but Sieghart could feel the immense power coming from the highlander. It was nothing like he ever felt before. He wasn't to be underestimated. Something dark and sinister was going on, but what? And where was Ronan in all of this mess?

Everything was quiet. Sylpheed kept his calm and Sieghart had his usual coolness. Nothing could be heard but the faint movement of the wind. But then…

"When are you drama queens going to get this over with?" Sieghart flinched. He should have expected his granddaughter to lose her cool.

"Oh sorry, you want in on this?" Sieghart turned to face her ignoring the enemy behind him.

"I don't want to be part of your little gentleman's reunion! I came here for Ronan! Not this!" Elesis stomped her foot furiously.

"Sorry I was in the heat of the moment," Sieghart scratched his head "It just happened."

"Heat of the moment my ass," Elesis walked up to him poking his chest with her finger "You just wanted the chance to show off!"

"Hey…" Sylpheed's eye twitched, "How long are you people planning on ignoring me?" A vein throbbed above his eyebrow. It was rude enough that Sieghart turned his back to him and now everyone was ignoring him.

"Be quiet!" Elesis screamed at the jade highlander before returning to her grandfather. "Did you forget why we were here in the first place?"

"I know but," Sieghart sighed. "Alright, Alright."

Sieghart gripped his Soluna tightly and slashed backwards over his head. Elesis calmly looked over her grandfather's head to notice that Sylpheed's spear was blocked inches away from his head. Sylpheed's spear was blocked by Sieghart' sword. Sieghart brought his sword down, sending Sylpheed reeling back. He was forced to drag his feet against the ground to stop himself.

"How rude," Sieghart turned with peeved expression "Can't you see I'm talking to my granddaughter?"

"Sorry I become edgy when I'm angry!" He dashed at Sieghart once more, spinning his spear at a high velocity distorting the air around him. Using an extra burst of speed mid-air, he jabbed his spear forward with all intentions of piercing Sieghart straight through his heart. His calm smirk never once left his face even when the spear was only mere inches from his body. Sieghart didn't move.

At that instant Sylpheed noticed that his spear was suddenly stopped. Sylpheed was flabbergasted. "What did you do?"

Sieghart closed his eyes and wagged his finger at the highlander. "Not me, them."

Sylpheed turned around to see a familiar sword summoning demon holding onto the end of his spear. He felt a disturbance in the wind and looked up to notice a Red haired knight closing in fast twin blades in hand. He grinned widely as a swirling vortex of wind surrounded his body that twirled and pushed Dio, Sieghart and Elesis at least 20 feet away from him.

"You have no idea what you are up against," his eyes glowed a raging shade of green as he slashed multiple times through the air, releasing a torrent of vacuum slashes all aimed where the three had landed. Sieghart noticed it just in time to kick Elesis and Dio out of the way but in doing so the attack shot Sieghart back into wall – destroying it on impact.

Sylpheed dashed at the other two spinning his spear faster and faster, continuing to distort the wind around him until he got to Dio first. He recovered mid-air, materialized his trusty Soul Reaver in his hands and blocked Sylpheed's charge as soon as he landed.

"Heh," He snickered "For a Demon Lord, your unfathomably weak." He pushed forward with his spear, causing Dio's planted feet to drag across the ground.

"I am not _WEAK_!" A glowing purple veil appeared around him "My full powers may be sealed in the demon world but my current strength is more than enough to deal with you!" He bore a beastly smile, inch by inch pushing Sylpheed back. The green highlander gritted his teeth unable to stop him.

"Woo, demon's got some horsepower," Sieghart stated as he climbed out of the wall with Elesis' help.

"What…is that?" Amy asked. The dark aura that surrounded Dio was sinister and darker than any demon energy she had ever felt before. The only time she felt something like this was when Sieghart changed into dark rage mode. But that was slightly different.

The uneasiness she felt whenever the dark knight transformed rushed back to her body causing her grip on Jin's hands to tighten. Jin noticed her anxious look and wrapped his fingers around her hand. Jin ruffled the dancer's hair and smiled at her which took some of her uneasiness away.

The highlander raised his spear slowly; a strange green glow shrouded the blade. He appeared over the demon then thrust it down but not one sword but two swords prevented him from continuing. Elesis and Sieghart blocked his spear. The Demon Lord stood up, and pressed his hands against Elesis and Sieghart with an angered scowl on his face. With a blast of energy he pushed them away.

"I don't need your goddamn help!" Dio roared. "Leave me. I can handle myself."

"What are you-"

"Why are you all still here? Go!"

"We are a team Dio. We leave no one behind." The team leader responded firmly.

"I thought the original plan was to save that useless mate of yours!"

"We are not leaving you behind!"

In the flash of a second, Dio vanished from the highlander's sight. In turn the master of wind scanned the area quickly, but there was just no sign of the demon.

As quickly as he disappeared, Dio appeared behind him and rushed him. Sylpheed simply span his spear over his head creating a huge whirlwind that repelled him with ease. He didn't stop there.

He dashed out of the whirlwind and slashed Dio; the cool blade sliced through his torso causing him to scream out. He followed up by twisting his body into a spin and slammed his foot against the demon's chest launching him into the air. With a grin he spun his spear between his fingers creating a large whirlwind that smashed him into the concrete wall.

_"GO!_" Dio roared fiercely as he dislodged himself from the wall and landed on his feet.

_"No!"_

In a fit of rage, Dio summoned a dark seal under the team and in the blink of an eye they were all teleported into the next room.

"_Rahhh! Dio!_" Judging by Elesis' fit of screams they were over in the next room. It always amazed the demon how loud that human female could scream. "Don't you dare die on me!"

"Yeah! I still haven't gotten my rematch yet!" Sieghart joined.

The demon closed his eyes with a smug grin "I have no intentions of losing my life this day. There is still much I have yet to do."

"Oh? Those are big words coming from someone who is about to die."

"Orly?"

Suddenly, Sylpheed's face contorted with agony. He glanced over to his back to realize that he was stabbed from behind. One of Dio's summon swords pierced, moving ever so deeply into his body. The demon's grin grew larger; his eyes flashed blood red for second signaling two – three - four more blades to join the first.

"What…" Sylpheed's body involuntarily coughed up blood.

"Die."

He raised his hands slowly, and with the snap of his fingers - the swords erupted into a plume of black flames.

"Pitiful."

Sylpheed's body was now a bloody mess on the floor; not even fit for an audience for the Demon Lord's presence. With a loud snort, Dio turned away hoping to catch up with the other members of the Chase as quickly as possible.

"You're beginning to piss me off."

Despite his body's condition - filled with holes – the highlander groggily got up his eyes glowing bright green. The air around him became violent as it whipped and surged around him. It soon became thick and saturated with a dark force. His natural regeneration kicked into overdrive as his body began to heal quickly.

"I'm going to drag you back down to pits of hell!"

With a quick violent eruption, his once angelic features turned dark and devilish. His skin became hard and scaly; his body completely changed. His transformation wasn't complete but still he pointed his hand at Dio and shot a raging whirlwind that ripped the concrete and steps apart in its path.

With an extreme burst of speed Dio ran up the wall behind him narrowly dodging Sylpheed's attack. The newly transforming highlander released his full powers unleashing a new demonic form quite similar to Sieghart's dark rage mode. His ears extended backwards, pointier and harder. His head resembled a knight's helmet - green in color with green emerald eyes glowing within.

His body was rigid and scaly; his arms had spikes poking out of his elbows and long sharp nails. He spread out his four wings and began beating them wildly, blowing Dio's hair backwards. He let out a loud roar as he disappeared quickly.

Dio's eyes flashed open. "Wha…"

He was extremely cautious of his opponent's movements, but unfortunately that would not help him. As he landed, he began to notice that his strength was quickly being sapped away from his body. He soon began to wobble. That's when he noticed the blood dripping down his shirt onto his pants. He looked down to see he had just been stabbed by Sylpheed.

He gritted his teeth, quickly getting over his pain. He grabbed the demonic highlander's spear and created four swords behind him each one stabbing the green monster in a different area.

"At this range you'll destroy us both." Despite his predicament, Sylpheed remained completely calm.

"That's the plan."

Ignoring their highlander's warning, Dio snapped him fingers and with that they were engulfed in a huge explosion of ebony flames and smoke.

* * *

Arme found that their predicament was more than bound to happen, taking in the fact that they had charged into an enemy fortress without any proper plan or research. It was not much surprise in her eyes when she and her friends suddenly found themselves surrounded up to their necks by High land immortals of varying shapes and sizes.

There were probably hundreds of them; each with menacing glowing eyes, frazzled hair and devilish grins that did not suit their 'Protectors of the World' titles. They looked down right evil.

Her actions beyond that point were justified right? Slapping Elesis and Sieghart upside the head for leading them here was fully justified, right? At least she believed so.

Even the love of her life was showing some obvious signs of fear. From the corner of her eye, she noticed that Lass had several beads of sweat forming down his brow. But despite his fear, from the moment they were surrounded, he dashed to her side immediately ready to protect her with his life.

'_No one is getting past me.'_ She could have honestly heard him say it in her head.

She was going to reward him for that later. Providing they were able to get out alive.

"Well well, it's good to see some familiar faces now and then." The Ex-Highlander was probably the only one who didn't seemed fazed by the overwhelming numbers that they had to face. _Well, it's not like Sieghart is going to die but even he should know fear!_

"Hey gang; can you do me a huge favor?" Sieghart dropped his Soluna to the ground, his radiant smile ever present. "I want you all to take care of Red. Seems like I won't be joining you in your epic reunion with Ronan."

"What? Are you going to try to play the Hero like Dio?" Elesis growled. She didn't like that attitude. Not one bit. This was just a slap in the face reminder of the sacrifice that Ronan made. She didn't want to lose anyone anymore.

"Playing Hero is what I do best Red." He noticed the pained expression she tried to hide. "Besides, it's not like I'm going to die anytime soon."

"I won't just leave you to fight the war all by yourself!"

Sieghart sighed. How could he have thought that she would agree to this even for a second? He should have guessed that she was more attached to him than Dio. He chuckled at the thought.

Time suddenly slowed down for Elesis. It wasn't her alone. The entire chase sudden froze at the sight. Sieghart placed his hand on Elesis shoulder, and pressed his lips against her forehead. Elesis' mind shattered.

"Wha-"

"Be safe."

Unbeknownst to anyone, the dark knight had been storing his blade with his dark purple energy. In one swift movement, he gripped his hold on his granddaughter then turned quickly dragging his oversized blade against it across the ground slowly then finally lifting it upwards releasing a large surge of flame induced energy. His surprise attack took a few Highlanders down in the process, but most managed to get away.

_"GODDAMMIT OLDMAN!" _

The others lost at what the dark knight tried to accomplish, stood there mortified that he just threw his granddaughter into the center of his attack. With a dark Echo vibrating alongside his voice he screamed, **_"Go now!"_**

Their bodies moved faster than their minds could comprehend. They soon founded themselves running through the pathway that was open cut for them. But that wouldn't go uninterrupted as the highlanders began to close in, but as quickly as they appeared they were repelled by an unseen force.

Upon closer inspection, Lass noticed that the dark knight was moving too fast for the average to see. Towards the end of the path, he saw that Elesis flipped in mid-air and grinded her boots against the floor to stop herself before she launched off, back to the room.

"See ya, Red." Sieghart said in a mere whisper. In the blink of an eye (literally), he sliced up the door causing it to collapse. With a slow sigh, he turned to the oncoming army of Highlanders that closed in on him.

"You seemed to have left out an important bit of information highland champion." Argon the Wise remarked.

"Oh? And what's that?"

"The only beings who can't kill you are _mortals_." His eyes glowed green with rage.

Sieghart only gave a half-hearted chuckle followed by a melancholic smile.

* * *

"Damn! Damn! Damn!" Unable to control her anger, Elesis repetitively punched the collapsed concrete until she turned the loose rocks on the floor to rubble.

_Was she always this strong?_ Arme brought her finger to her lips.

This was turning out to be some kind of sick joke. Why hadn't she thought this through? She thought that everyone knew the consequences of being a Hero. She thought that they would learn that from Ronan's mistake! Why were they just throwing their lives away!

She was well aware that no mortal could rival a highlander in terms of power, but she thought that if they worked together - like the team they were - they would manage to pull through like they always did.

Now because of her own lack of leadership and arrogance, a teammate of hers was alone probably fighting for his own survival and her grandfather was stuck in a room with hundreds of highlanders each with the strength and abilities that could rival his!

Wasn't she supposed to be the leader? Why couldn't she stop them? Was it because of her own lack of strength?

"Look on the bright side, Elesis. Sieghart won't die no matter what and Dio's a powerful Demon Lord. So I'm sure they'll be fine." Lire tried to reassure her, but that only seemed to increase her already burning rage as she smashed her fist against the rubble once more.

"_I swear to God if any of you try anything like that I'll cut you down right then and there_. _No more heroics,** understand**?_"

Everyone cringed at their leader's cold words.

"So this…violent mortal is what has my Lightbringer is so distressed about?" An angelic voice muttered from behind.

"…come again?" Elesis uttered as she stopped her assault on the rubble. _Did I just hear her right?_

The voice continued on, ignoring the human's obvious attempt to mock her. "He seems distraught over his previous mortal existence. He has risen to a higher existence yet he continues to-"

"I asked you to repeat yourself. _Not your opinion_."

"The audacity of mortal kind is astounding." The angelic being replied with an ever-present grace and calmness. "But I will ignore this disrespect and repeat myself. I find it hard to believe that my Lightbringer is so distraught about a violent being such as yourself."

"There's the problem right there you see." Elesis finally turned to the so called celestial being she assumed was the Highland Commander, Celeste. "You're going on about Ronan like he belongs to you."

"I am the one who brought him back from death's hold. I am the one who nurtured his godly powers-"

"Listen here lady. I don't care what you are. I don't who you think are. I don't care how powerful you are. No matter what you think, that prissy emotional wuss of a man belongs to Elesis Ester Sieghart!"

_"He is_ _my property, got it?_"

"How he could feel any attachment to a vile blemish on mortality like you is beyond me…"

"I don't have to explain anything to you."

The Highland Commander didn't respond. She had absolutely no intention to answer the lowly mortal who dared to challenge her authority. In her own castle for that matter! How could anyone share a bond of 'love' for this creature!

Elesis' agitation seemed to grow by the second. Arme noticed a sharp spike in the energy that radiated from the leader's body as she screamed "W_here is my goddamn fiancé?_"

"No need to shout dear. I'm right here."

The red knight whipped her head to the the figure who was casually sat on top a glorified statue of the Highland Commander with a small smile spread across his face. He seemed to be back to wearing his Highland armor accompanied with his symbolic wings.

He casually walked up to Elesis, gently caressing her face with his hand. "How can I help you, love?"

Elesis' angered expression didn't fall for a second. Rather her anger seemed to multiply tenfold. Faster than anyone could realize, Elesis reeled her leg back for a small second and lashed out against Ronan who flew the the castle walls.

_ "Who the hell are you and what have you done with Ronan?"_

Without getting up from the floor, Ronan suddenly broke into a fit of maniacal cackling that made the Red knight's stomach turn. It may have looked like him - hell it may have even been using his body - but whatever that _thing_ was, it was not the man she had come to know and love.

His bout of crazed laughter came to an end as he shot a manic glare at her,_"What's wrong, Ely? You don't look so good."_

His dark icy voice sent chills racing up and down her spine. She could have felt her slow heart beat accelerating quicker and quicker, forcing her breathing to become deeper and heavier.

_Just who was this guy…?_

* * *

_A/N: I honestly think I'm rushing too quickly through this story. I'll be honest at this rate its going to end in the next few chapters. I'm debating whether I should add a following story, continue this one beyond what I originally planned or rewrite the entire thing putting more chapters in between. Or all of the above._

_What do you think?  
_


	17. Battle

_A/N: I finally got a hold of what I want to do. I'll release another story that shows their relationship up to the beginning of this story. I've already got a few ideas and I'll start on it when I'm done with this story. That isn't so far away either.  
_

_Anyway, I __Hope you guys enjoy the chapter._  


* * *

_0-O-0_

_Battle_

_0-O-0_

_The Bell Tolls,_

_The End is Now_

* * *

"Quit defiling his image and show yourself." The red knight narrowed her eyes pointing her sword at him.

"Oh? Can you honestly say that you would hurt the one you hold dear?" Ronan replied sternly, climbing out of a small pile of rubble. Immediately afterwards he was forced to dash to the side to avoid the crescent energy burst that was shot at him.

"Don't think because you're in his body I won't attack you." The crimson haired lass remarked. "I've wanted to beat the crap out of him for some time now."

And that she did. After everything that had happened to them; after finding out what they truly meant to each other…Ronan left. How could he? Why? Was his proposal just a dirty lie? She needed to know. She _had_ to know.

"…you share a very questionable relationship." Ronan raised an eyebrow.

"I'd rather the term 'unique'." Elesis remarked, her peeved expression growing by the second. "Now are you going to hand him over or not?"

"Fine. Since you saw through my charade so easily, I suppose there is no point in continuing this." Suddenly, a dark figure in the shape of a man simply walked forth from Ronan's body, leaving the magic knight weakened and eventually collapsed.

"Ronan!" Before the azure knight could hit the ground, Elesis rushed to his side and kept him from hitting the ground.

"It's…a trap…" Ronan wheezed heavily. _No duh_. Elesis knew what she was getting into; she just hoped all those years of travel would prepare her and her team for what followed. For a split second, Elesis looked to her sickly fiancé, before she shot it back to the figure, noticing the horrendously pale complexion Ronan was spotting.

"Why am I not surprised to find you here…?" Elesis clicked her teeth rather loudly. How many times was she going to see this ugly mug for one life time?

"Not glad to see me? I'm hurt." Ashtaroth grinned, but before he could utter another word, the warriors behind lunged forward weapons abound. They knew of this spell knights tricks and methods. They weren't going to allow him to have his way anymore.

"Celeste, would you mind entertaining our guests for a little while longer?" No sooner had he said that that the Chase had been trapped in a large transparent cube. "I left them a present on Ground Zero. Would you be a dear and send them down for me?"

"Right." As soon as the angelic being nodded, the ground beneath them began to crumble and break.

"I won't let you-" Elesis found herself in a similar predicament. She was trapped in a cube of her own along with Ronan. "Rah!" Elesis smashed her blades against the wall numerous times but to no avail.

"I'll get you guys out of this! I promise you!" She screamed but her voice would fall on deaf ears this day. Her voice was blocked off by the cube's magic. She could only watch in horror as her team was about to silently fall from the skies. Elesis hadn't given up. She kept her assault up, putting everything she had into destroying the cube.

But alas…the Chase and their leader's eyes caught hold of each other for a split second before her team was shot to the earth thousands of miles below.

"_No!"_

* * *

They all came at him at once. He quickly raised his leg and kicked the first highlander's head back knocking it into bunch. The dark knight, Sieghart quickly spun and elbowed the second behind him and brought his Soluna down on the third.

"Don't you guys think this is unfair? Even a little?"

The elbowed highlander leapt into the air, transforming his body into the shape of an oversized demon hound; his body was set ablaze as he charged his next attack in his mouth.

Sieghart acted on impulse as he broke his sword into two and shoved the smaller piece into its opened mouth. He then proceeded to use the hound as a club and smash it into the other highlanders sending them flying. With great force, he then slammed the impaled hound onto the ground then she stepped on it roughly and kicked it into another group.

"What's up with you guys? You aren't nearly this violent. " He joked dashing away from their combined elemental blasts.

"We've gone through some changes."

A few highlanders all bunched together, all four charging up to their full potential, unleashed a dark energy that resided within them. Eventually they all melded into a singular being; an enormous white knight roughly ten times his size.

The dark knight only grinned as he rushed passed the other highlanders and hopped onto the chest plate of the knight, unleashing a violent burst of energy that sent the knight to the ground. The impact of his blast had caused the armor to shatter and crack.

Green energy burst forth out of the cracks and washed over Sieghart's flesh causing a violent reaction that forced a changed in his appearance; his eyes flashed purple, his skin began to burn slowly leaving a corrode trail of black miasma on his flesh.

This gave the knight an opening to smack Sieghart off of itself and allowed it to counter attack. It materialized a translucent Lance in it's hands and thrust it at the ex-highlander. By now, Sieghart had decided that he had had enough of this. With a bestial roar, he grabbed the ending point of the weapon and forcefully pulled the knight towards him. He thrust his sword forward impaling the monster on impact.

Sieghart then shot multiple surges of energy through its body causing dark purple flames to burst out of the openings in the armor. His savage assault didn't end there! He lifted the angelic knight off the ground and began slamming it back and forth. He laughed maniacally as his speed just seemed to grow by the second.

His skin became paler as Black veins began to emerge all over his body. The irises in his eyes seem to fade into the white of his eyes, one of which glowed purple leaving a long stream of energy as he moved. The knight's body fell apart after the brutal beating only leaving its chest plate still punctured by his sword.

"_**Who's next…?"**_

* * *

"Remember when I said that you had changed, Highland Commander?" The dark knight Vincent appeared within the shadows, a disturbed expression plastered on his face. He walked up next to his leader, who kept her eyes on four separate mirrors which showed the separate battles of the Grand Chase and the Highlanders.

"I see that you haven't fallen prey to Ashtaroth's influence." Celeste replied curtly, not bothering to turn to face him.

"I'm not one to give into petty words and dark powers." Vincent audibly sighed. "You know, you can still turn away. You can still put an end to it all."

She didn't respond.

"What pushed you to such extremes? What do you hope to achieve out of all of this?"

"Everlasting Order."

"I see." Vincent sighed once more, pulling his blade out of his sheath.

"You dare raise your blade against your Commander, Highlander?"

"You are not the Highland Commander. You're just suffering animal that needs to be put down."

She turned to him, not with defiance but with pure unbridled rage and vengeance. She coated them in a white light, and with that they disappeared from the room. Little did she know, Vincent left a small present behind for the Grand Chase.

* * *

"Fear not child, they aren't slain." Ashtaroth chuckled grimly. "Yet."

"_Why should I believe you?" _

"You should be more concerned about yourself. Your fate and devotion will be put to the challenge."

"Start making sense."

He'd figured she'd be absolutely _pissed_ at him. But with what he had planned, his mind was already fantasizing about how he could manipulate the girl's hatred of him to work into his favor. Just like the Highland Commander. _Enough of that._

"I've witness your devotion to each other time and time again and I honestly find myself intrigued. I've long since thrown away petty affection because it's an unnecessary emotion that is only skin deep. But watching the two of you, I began to wonder. Would this seemingly perfect relationship withstand a little test?"

"Test?"

"Yes…why don't you have a look behind you for starters?"

Elesis was extremely hesitant but she glanced to her back to find that she must have been teleported at some point. They were currently on a white tiled arena field with surrounding walls and five pillars made of a strange cackling black and purple energy. She also noticed that Ronan was in a tremendous amount of pain. Unconsciously she made her way over to support him.

"That's what I'm talking about. That 'love' you both share. I…_want to break it. _I want to show you just how much he truly cares for you. I've been in his mind. I know what he truly thinks of you, what he truly feels for you. I want to know if you'll blindly follow a man who would abandon his lover for his beliefs."

"This battlefield was designed for the two of you. It follows a strict set of rules that you must follow, otherwise both of you will fall."

"Why the hell do I have to play by your game?" Elesis shouted.

"Because if you don't, he will die." She gritted her teeth in response.

"I see you've become silent." He smiled. "Now onto the rules; you two must battle but there can be only one survivor. This battlefield is designed to slowly drain away the occupant's life forces. This is why I have graciously provided you with weapons which will drain the life force of your opponent."

"Like hell I'm going to do that!"

"True, but what about him?"

She turned to Ronan who gave her a look that just affirmed it all. It didn't help her mental stability much when he grabbed the Soul drinker blade at his feet. He grabbed it quickly, holding onto it like his life had depended on it.

"Ronan…"

* * *

"Well we seem to be in another predicament." Lass spoke dryly, despite the fact that they were hurtling towards the ground at a wind breaking speed.

"Thank you for pointing that out captain obvious!" Arme screamed, scanning her brain for any kind of spell that would help.

"Amy, let go of me! I can't see anything!" Jin shouted trying to get the hands she wrapped around his face ever so tightly. Amy who was now crying like a baby, only clutched down harder. "Waaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

"Quiet! I need to think!" Arme rubbed her head.

"There is a simple solution to all of this." Mari spoke in a similar fashion to Lass.

"Oh and what's that?" Lire asked, trying so very harder to not break Ryan's neck with her vice hold. She was more frightened than she let on.

"This." Mari pressed a button near on her belt and she was rocketed higher into the sky; Rocket Jump. Soon enough, she aimed her boots to the sky and shot herself to the rest of her team, grabbing Jin and Amy, propelling them closer to the ground.

"She left us here!" Lire cried.

"Lire dear," Ryan coughed.

"What?"

"I can fly." Ryan's face began to turn blue.

"Oh…yeah." Ryan flipped shortly through the air, transforming into an armored winged-beast that roared loudly as it spread its large wings outwards. With a manly battle cry, he flew to the ground below.

"Why did they leave us here? I can't believe I call these guys my friends! I mean, what am I to them chopped liver?" While Arme continued her angry rant, Lass shook his head and sighed loudly. He stretched his arms out, grabbed her face and slowly turned it to him.

"You. Can. Levitate." He said it in a deadpan voice. "Not to mention teleport."

"Oh, right." Arme laughed haughtily before she grabbed Lass' hand and slowed her decent. Only when she came to a complete standstill, did she teleported to the ground below.

It was a simply grass plain to the ordinary eye, but the Chase had known that they were still in the higherlands personal pocket of space between the dimensions.

"Nice way to support your teammate's guys!" Arme wasn't done fuming.

"You got down safe and sound didn't you?" Lass scolded.

"Yeah, but still-!"

Suddenly the very earth beneath them began to shiver and quake, like they were caught in a volcanic eruption in the happening. An encroaching darkness loomed over the area; the dark sky blocked the sun's light above. The thunder roared and lightning flashed. The earth split wide open and from it a large hand pierced to skies above, slamming down onto the land pulling what seemed like it's body.

"No…no way…" Ryan muttered.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Arme added.

"This is just…unfair…" The pink oracle was at a loss for words.

"Ready your weapons! We are heading into battle!" Lass placed his hand on his katana, waiting for the familiar colossi to launch his first strike.

"Ah, Grand Chase, I've been waiting for you." The towering colossus spoke, sending small quakes throughout the land. "You all will fall at my hands this day...vegence shall be mine..."

The Ascendant God smiled darkly as he charged.

* * *

"Ease your mind. Right now, he's plagued with a curse I placed onto him. He's quite aware of the effects." Ashtaroth seemed pleased with himself in the spectators row of the coliseum.

"You shouldn't have come here!" Ronan screamed, hunching over on the floor in pain.

"Is that all you have to say to me?"

"I'd love to explain myself…but there is a time…and place for…these things…"

"I'm surprised he isn't telling you about the sword at your feet. If you don't grab that Soul Drinker, your beloved is going to die in a matter of minutes." Ashtaroth said grimly.

"What? Why?"

"The curse. It passes on from…physical contact. This sword…if I drop it…you'll be just like me…" His breathing was getting heavier by the second. Without conscious thought, Elesis grabbed onto the weapon and it began to show immediate results. Ronan's breathing relaxed and his face was no longer contorted with pain.

"You've got to be kidding me…"

"Elesis…if you truly love me…I want you to-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence."

"You'll die otherwise!"

"No!"

"You don't really see what's at stake do you…" Ronan chuckled darkly, circling around his beloved. "Don't you feel it? Your life slowly slipping away from your body; like sand shifting through your fingers."

Elesis didn't respond. She didn't want to, because from the moment she entered the arena she felt tremendously weaker. The two stared at each other intensely, their auras grinding against each other creating an intense atmosphere.

"Fine…if you don't want to fight…I can understand that…but I'll be damned if I let you die because of your own stupidity!"

Ronan was the first to attack as he blasted forward at a tremendous speed whipping his blade horizontally. Elesis dashed backwards with expert precision avoiding the attack by mere inches, the bursting forward with her own attack; a solid punch that hit the blue knight square in the jaw sending him backward.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Elesis screamed but it didn't reach him.

"You need to strike me with the blade!" Ronan recovered from the attack quickly and retaliated with an upwards slash. Elesis easily sidestepped to avoid it and swung her leg to the boy's ribs, but he quickly blocked that with his gauntlets. Ronan hopped backwards and charged straight for her smashing his sword into herself. As the weapons clashed, the metal released sparks that shot outward as metal grinded against each other in a deadlock.

"Why are you doing this? Instead of fighting we need to figure a way out of this!"

"There is no way out! Even with my greatest dispel magicks I couldn't get rid of this! Celeste is the only one who can stop this but she's under Ashtaroth control!"

"Even more of a reason to think this out!"

"You have a mortal body! You won't last a few seconds! I have to do this!"

Ronan took the initiative and broke the lock by thrusting his blade forward. Elesis dodged by shifting to the left giving Ronan some leverage as he pushed her backwards with his arm. Elesis' feet dragged against the ground before she stopped.

Ronan gave Elesis no moment to recover as he shot out a magical projection of his open palm which slammed into Elesis into an invisible wall. Still she shot him a defiant glare. Ronan closed his hand and the projection along with it. He grabbed Elesis and forcefully pulled Elesis towards himself.

"Elesis. Fight me. Right now!"

No reaction.

"So help me God I'll take that sword and shove it through my own heart!"

"Tch."

Ronan pulled her towards him but he did not expect what happened next. As soon as Elesis reached inches before Ronan, giving him no time to react, Elesis pulled her head back and smashed it onto his. The shock from the attack caused Ronan to stumble backwards, as well as causing his projection to dissipate and him to stumble backwards. Elesis fell onto her feet and quickly kicked Ronan in his abdomen shooting him away.

"Why aren't you…using your sword?" Elesis huffed "You're going to die…at this rate…"

"I'm a god! I'll last longer than you will!" said Ronan as he got up. "You're already feeling the effects…Elesis please…do it!"

Had…had he gone mad?

Suddenly Ronan noticed a red orb surrounding him; inside the orb were a number of red streaks.

"Wha-," was all Ronan could mutter.

"_Fury Cut."_

As soon as those words were uttered the orb exploded. Ronan was sliced all over his body, blood spraying into the air and the force of the explosion sending him flying dragged against the ground as dust filled the air before he hit an invisible wall causing him to stop.

"…are you satisfied?"

"…not until you start feeling better!"

Elesis launched another red orb at the blue knight. She didn't expect what happened next. Ronan dodged the orb and projected his arm once more, pulling his beloved to him. "Get over here!"

Ronan sliced his blade through the air but tragedy struck. He had expected Elesis to block it with her blade and strike him. He did everything to make it work. He left himself open, gave away his blind spots but…she…did nothing.

"Ah…" Ronan was horrified. What had he done? " Why…why didn't you block it?"

"I didn't feel like it." Elesis gritted her teeth from the pain. It was like her very life essence was being pulled out of her body. And the blood from the cut seemed to pour out of her body. The swords were enchanted to make them bleed out eventually. _That bastard…_

Ronan looked like he had seen a ghost. His face paled and contorted with various emotions as he clutched his head and vigorously shook it from side to side. He looked hysteric. What had they done to him?

"Hey…" Ronan was startled when Elesis gently brushed his face with her hand. "What did he say to you before all this?"

"Ah…he…didn't say anything to me…he just messed with my mind…"

"What did he do?" Elesis spoke in a soothing voice. Hopefully that would calm him down.

"He…sent me into an illusionary world…where he made me watch you die in different situations over and over again! It was sick! It was absolutely maddening!" His heartbeat was going out of control again.

"That…must have been painful…" _My god…_No wonder he looks like he was moments away from breaking. Elesis allowed them to sit down next to each other.

"This is why you should stab me! Right now! I don't want to go through that again! I'd rather dying then watch you be brutally murdered ever again." As he said this, Ronan grabbed Elesis' sword and pressed it against his chest.

"No Ronan…there is always another way out. We just need to find it, alright?" Elesis smiled.

"No…! I…"

"Ronan. Trust me."

"No…! This…must be another one of his tricks…this…this has all happened before…" He backed away from her.

It broke her heart to watch him suffer like this. She had to do something to make sure that Ronan knew that she was the one true Elesis.

When the idea hit her, she delicately wrapped her fingers around his head, gently raising his head…then slamming her forehead onto his. "Ronan! Snap out of it!"

Ronan was seriously taken aback at first, but gradually managed to calm himself down by laughing at himself.

"There we go."

"It's funny…no other Elesis besides you has physically attacked me to get through to me…" He took a deep breath and looked up to his beloved's face, wondering why she hadn't responded to find a peculiar site. She stopped breathing. There was also a small trial of blood trickling down the left side of her cheek.

Was it the curse? No, he hadn't let go of the sword. It wasn't until moments later did Ronan notice the large sharp metallic object that had pierced her torso.

"…disgusting." Ashtaroth scoffed, reeling his sword out of the girl's small body.

"Ah…hah…"

Her voice, weak and fading wheezed out something incomprehensible. Before she could say anymore…her eyes dulled out and her body fell limp against his. Ronan's mind like a sheet of fragile glass...shattered in an instant.

_"_Ahhh_…Ah…_**_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_**


End file.
